Never Enough
by pingmoo
Summary: Chanyeol salah besar kalau berpikir Baekhyun rela dijadikan rahasia di balik pintu yang tertutup. Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa memilih antara dirinya dan Seulgi, lebih baik Baekhyun yang pergi. Hubungan mereka memang sudah salah sejak awal. CHANBAEK, BXB, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 1-

Suara desahan tertahan terdengar dari kamar tidur yang ukurannya terlalu luas untuk ukuran standar pada umumnya. Angin musim dingin semilir menyibakkan tirai jendela kamar tersebut, mempersilakan cahaya rembulan untuk masuk dan menerangi kamar tersebut.

Di atas tempat tidur, terlihat dua anak insan manusia berjenis kelamin sama yang sedang bergumul dengan nafsu. Kulit bertemu dengan kulit, tak ada yang membatasi mereka sedikit pun.

"Sshh..sa-sakit.." rintih salah seorang yang lebih kecil di antara mereka. Jemari lentiknya meremas erat seprai putih di bawah tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir turun dari jidat ke wajahnya. Bibir ranumnya terbuka kecil. Suaranya tertahan tak mampu menerima lagi perlakuan yang lebih besar darinya. Di dalamnya betul-betul terasa penuh menyesakkan.

"Diam, Baekhyun." Pria yang lebih besar itu menjawab singkat. Terkesan tidak perduli dengan kondisi pasangannya yang sudah nampak sangat kelelahan di bawahnya, hanya fokus pada birahinya semata. Pria kekar dengan tatanan rambut agak ikal dan hitam legam itu malah menaikkan paha kiri pria yang lebih kecil ke atas pundaknya, dan memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ke dalam liang anal pria tersebut. Dihujamkannya tanpa ampun ke dalam liang panas dan sempit itu.

"Kau harus tahu kau itu milik siapa." Suaranya berat terbungkus nafsu.

Dihentakkannya penis besarnya secara kasar terus menerus, pinggangnya tak berhenti maju mundur seperti seolah kesetanan mencari kepuasan dari lubang sempit di bawahnya ini. Menghiraukan tetesan air mata yang telah jatuh dari mata sabit milik pria yang lebih kecil tersebut dan erangan-erangan pertanda ia kesakitan.

Sesaat hanya suara gesekan tubuh yang terdengar. Suara peraduan antara penis besar dan liang anal ketat namun basah tersebut menghasilkan suara kecipak yang terdengar begitu binal.

"Chanyeol..sudah...hhnghh..sshh.." pria yang lebih kecil itu—Baekhyun mendesah pelan mencoba untuk memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk menghentikan aktifitas ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak sperma yang dimuntahkan penis Chanyeol di dalam lubang tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa begitu penuh oleh cairan sperma milik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan perih yang amat sangat dari lubangnya.

"Ini hukumanmu, Baekhyun. Diamlah dan terima saja hukumanmu." Jawab Chanyeol yang tanpa jeda terus membobol lubangnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sesekali dihentakkannya ujung penisnya, menekan keras prostat Baekhyun dengan telak yang membuat Baekhyun memekik keras. Sodokannya yang terlalu keras itu mengakibatkan sedikit cairan maninya terlempar keluar dari lubang kecil Baekhyun yang tak dapat menampung penis besarnya dan spermanya sekaligus. Kepala Baekhyun seolah terlempar ke belakang dan tubuhnya menegang.

Chanyeol kemudian meraup rakus bibir mungil Baekhyun, tangan kirinya menangkup kepala mungil Baekhyun, sikunya diletakkannya di sebelah kepala Baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya memegang paha kiri Baekhyun, betis Baekhyun berada di atas pundak kanan Chanyeol. Posisi ini makin mempermudah akses penis Chanyeol ke lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut, menerima seluruh milk Chanyeol di dalamnya, menyiksa prostatnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan dalam posisi ini buah zakar Chanyeol yang sudah menempel dengan pantatnya. Semua yang ada di dalamnya terasa sudah dijamah oleh Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol memenuhi dalamnya, menyentuh dinding terdalamnya dan menandai dalamnya tanpa melewatkan seinchi pun. Hanya Park Chanyeol-lah yang berhak memiliki ini semua dan dia hanya sedang memastikan kepemilikannya itu.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya mulai pening. Lidah Chanyeol masih saja bermain dengan lidahnya yang sudah tak mampu merespon ajakan liar tersebut. Sesekali Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibirnya, kemudian kembali melumat panas bibir mungilnya. Di sela-sela ciuman tersebut, air liur mereka tampak mengalir sedikit menuruni bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang agak lama. Chanyeol selalu suka melakukan kegiatan ciuman mereka _agak_ intense. Begitu bibir mereka saling tidak bertaut lagi, Baekhyun langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghirup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin.

Raut wajah Baekhyun sudah nampak seperti orang mau pingsan. Sungguh, setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi melawan segala perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya dan berharap setelah ronde ini semua akan selesai.

"Ahh.." desisnya saat bibir Chanyeol turun ke lehernya. Membubuhkan satu lagi bekas ciuman di antara banyaknya bekas ciuman yang ada di leher Baekhyun.

"Besok kau harus bolos kelas berenang." Perintah Chanyeol singkat kemudian mengulum puting kemerahan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menegang, menantang seolah minta dihisap. Chanyeol suka sekali bermain-main dengan puting Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia menggoda puting tersebut hingga mengeras seperti ini, dipilinnya pelan puting yang satunya. Sementara mulutnya mengulum habis puting tersebut. Dimanjakannya ujung putingnya dengan ujung lidahnya. Diputarnya lidahnya di atas putingnya tersebut, seolah bermain-main dengan puting tersebut. Setelah puas, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada puting satunya lagi yang membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang geli tak tahan. Mulut Chanyeol turun ke bawah area areola puting Baekhyun, dihisapnya kulit putih di daerah tersebut, meninggalkan satu lagi jejak kepemilikan berwarna keunguan.

Tentu saja Baekhyun harus bolos pelajaran olahraga besok. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa ikut kelas berenang dengan tubuh penuh bekas gigitan seperti ini. Di leher bagian bawah, tulang dada dan sekitar putingnya penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan, beberapa ada yang berwarna coklat kebiruan. Tanda kepemilikan yang dibubuhkan oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi. Nampak beberapa bekas gigitan di perutnya, namun tak sebanyak di daerah putingnya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali mengerjai daerah sekitaran putingnya. Begitu pula dengan daerah selangkangan dan pahanya yang penuh dengan bekas gigitan.

Hal ini menjadi salah satu trick licik dari Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan selalu mengenakan pakaian tertutup. Dia tidak rela Baekhyun mengumbar auratnya ke mana-mana. Bagi Chanyeol, keindahan tubuh Baekhyun hanya dapat dinikmati dirinya seorang dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihat bahkan melirik sedikitpun tubuh indah ini.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat. Sedikit kesal dengan segala sikap posesif Chanyeol.

"Baek..." Chanyeol memperingatkan, sambil memperlambat tempo tusukannya. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam.

"Iya, aku tahu!" balas Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya kesal. Berdecak lalu membuang muka sambil mengatupkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyontak keras penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat sangat memerah tersebut yang disambut dengan pekikan kesakitan Baekhyun. Jempol kanan Chanyeol pun mengusap-usap luaran lubang Baekhyun yang tengah menelan ¾ penis besarnya. Tangan kirinya terlihat tengah mengambil vibrator berbentuk telur dari atas meja di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berujar dengan napas memburu, tubuhnya bergetar. Pandangannya tertuju kepada objek di tangan Chanyeol. Berbagai pikiran buruk langsung muncul berputar di otaknya.

"Tadinya kupikir setelah ronde ini aku akan melepaskanmu karena kau sudah nampak begitu kelelahan." Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Baekhyn bergidik ngeri.

"Ternyata kau masih sangat bertenaga untuk melawan kata-kataku." Ujar Chanyeol. Jempolnya menyelinap masuk ke liang anal Baekhyun yang sudah sangat memerah. Jempolnya bergerak naik turun menyapa dinding anal Baekhyun yang sudah penuh sesak itu, sesekali lelehan sperma mengalir keluar karena lubang tersebut sudah terlalu penuh, namun Chanyeol tetap saja memaksa masuk.

"Mi..mian Chanyeol.. hentikan! Sakit! Sakit! Ini sakittt!" Baekhyun memekik histeris saat jempol Chanyeol malah berganti dengan vibrator tersebut. Pikiran buruknya pun berubah menjadi kenyataan. Memang vibrator tersebut tidak begitu besar, kurang lebih seukuran dengan dua jari Chanyeol disatukan, namun lubang Baekhyun sudah penuh terisi dengan penis tebal, panjang dan berurat milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa lubangnya seperti terbelah dua. Baekhyun tidak akan heran kalau saat ini sudah ada darah yang bercampur dengan lelehan sperma yang terus saja mengalir keluar dari pantatnya. Dalamnya benar-benar terasa nyeri dan terbakar.

"AKHH—hhhgghh!" pekik Baekhyun kesakitan. Sensasinya sungguh mengerikan. Nikmat dan sakit di saat yang sama. Mata Baekhyun memutih ketika Chanyeol mulai menyalakan vibrator tersebut.

"Ini begitu nikmat, Baek! Hhaahh.." Chanyeol mendesah keenakan. Penisnya betul-betul terasa dimanjakan oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut makin kencang. Liang itu terasa makin sempit dengan hadirnya vibrator tersebut di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi dengan sensasi getaran dari vibrator yang diapit oleh penisnya dan dinding anal Baekhyun membuatnya mencapai orgasmenya lebih cepat. Dengan satu hentakan keras terakhir, Chanyeol kembali memuntahkan cairan putih kental miliknya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah puas, tempo goyangan pinggulnya mulai melambat dan dirasakannya spermanya masih muncrat keluar sedikit dari ujung kepala penisnya. Ditariknya penisnya dan vibrator itu keluar bersamaan—disertai desisan Baekhyun—dan dengan segera lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut terbuka sehabis disiksa itu menumpahkan cairan mani Chanyeol yang tak mampu lagi ia tampung di dalamnya. Dari lelehan cairan putih yang mengalir keluar itu, terdapat sedikit cairan merah yang bercampur. Baekhyun betul-betul berdarah karena permainan kasar Chanyeol tadi.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap lubang Baekhyun yang masih menganga kecil dan masih mengeluarkan lelehan sprema dan darah akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Hmm.. tampaknya aku bermain terlalu kasar tadi. Aku akan memanggil Junmyeon-hyung untuk memeriksamu." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya meraih ponselnya yang digeletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu membuat suara –hnn..— kecil lemah pertanda setuju. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur habis dihajar Chanyeol. Bahkan menggerakkan jemarinya terasa begitu sulit.

 _Sadar juga kau bangsat._ Batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun banyak belajar setahun terakhir ini kalau mau memaki sebaiknya dilakukan dalam hati. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang bisa menerima ucapan kasar dengan lapang dada, meski mulut kurang ajarnya tidak akan segan-segan memuntahkan kata-kata makian yang sangat kasar jika ia merasa tidak senang. Dia juga merupakan tipe yang hajar dulu, tanya belakangan yang membuatnya sering terlibat dengan masalah. Namun, semua dapat dibereskan dengan uang yang dimiliki keluarganya.

"Junmyeon-hyung! Ke kamarku sekarang!" perintah Chanyeol seenaknya memotong kata halo Junmyeon yang bahkan belum selesai di seberang ponsel sana.

"Baik Tuan Chanyeol." Tiga kata, dan ponsel tersebut dimatikan.

"Sebentar lagi Junmyeon-hyung datang." Kata Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut halus Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Baginya sekarang lebih baik memerankan sosok yang kelelahan daripada dia mencak-mencak dan menepis lengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau ada ronde berikutnya lagi. Ya, Chanyeol jika emosi padanya, bukan tinjuan yang dilayangkannya, melainkan penisnya yang dibobolkannya ke lubang Baekhyun.

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah daun pintu kamar Chanyeol. "Masuk!" perintah Chanyeol.

Dibalik sosok pintu itu, terdapat seorang pria tampan berkulit putih mengenakan jubah dokter sambil membawa peralatan kedokterannya.

Kim Junmyeon, 28 tahun. Keluarganya turun temurun sudah bertugas menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Park. Ayahnya dulu mengabdi dengan setia kepada keluarga Park. Konon dulu leluhur keluarga Kim berutang nyawa kepada keluarga Park. Maka keluarga Kim pun memutuskan dirinya dan keturunannya kelak akan mengabdi terus kepada keluarga Park sampai keturunan mereka berakhir. Sekarang ini, Kim Junmyeon merupakan penerus terakhir keluarga Kim yang dengan setia menjalankan amanat leluhurnya untuk terus melayani keluarga Park.

"Cek keadaannya, Hyung." Perintah Chanyeol pendek. Di dunia ini, mungkin hanya seorang Kim Junmyeon yang dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang polos tanpa busana seperti. Jika lelaki lain berani melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat setelah berhubungan sex ini, bisa Chanyeol pastikan kedua matanya sudah lepas dari lubang matanya. Namun Junmyeon berbeda, Chanyeol tahu pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari mereka ini sedikit pun tak akan tergoda oleh tubuh Baekhyun, mengingat sumpah setia keluarga Kim kepada keluarga Park, Chanyeol bisa mempercayakan keadaan tubuh Baekhyun hanya pada Junmyeon seorang.

Lagipula Junmyeon sudah merawat Baekhyun dan dirinya sedari mereka masih SD. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang tidak pernah Kim Junmyeon lihat di tubuh mereka berdua. Seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang, Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Junmyeon duduk di pinggir tempat tidur di samping Baekhyun. Diletakkannya tas kedokterannya, dibukanya dan dipakainya sarung tangan latex steril yang sudah disiapkannya. Ditatapnya keadaan Baekhyun iba.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Hyung. Masih di neraka yang sama." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Tangannya menutupi matanya. Kakinya mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan lubangnya yang menganga merah. Sekitaran lubangnya sudah terlihat membengkak.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini pada diri kalian sendiri?" Junmyeon menghela napasnya. Baekhyun memilih diam. Ingin membalas perkataan tersebut tapi dia tahu semua itu hanya akan berujung pada sakit hati saja.

Baekhyun pun teringat pada kakaknya satu-satunya yang sekarang sedang berada di China, negara asal ibu mereka yang sedang menempuh kuliahnya sejak 3 tahun lalu.

 _Luhan-ge, aku rindu.._ pikir Baekhyun. _Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua bermula dari 11 tahun yang lalu ketika Tuan dan nyonya Byun yang saat itu bekerja sebagai staff marketing dari Park Enterprises milik ayah Chanyeol meninggal saat mengadakan tinjauan lokasi resort terbaru Park Enterprises di Jepang. Cuaca buruk mengakibatkan jalanan begitu licin sehingga mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tua Baekhyun pun terlempar ke jurang yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun meninggal. Keluarga Park yang merupakan bos dari keluarga Byun pun merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk mengasuh anak keluarga Byun, Byun Luhan yang saat itu berusia 11 tahun dan Byun Baekhyun yang saat itu berusia 7. Baekhyun pun dijadikannya teman sepermainan Chanyeol yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga mereka yang kebetulan seumuran dengan Baekhyun, sementara Luhan akan dididik untuk kelak membantu Chanyeol ketika dia mewarisi Park Enterprises.

Di situlah pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih berusia 7 tahun masih kecil namun dia dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun pun merasa senang mendapatkan teman baru setidaknya dia tidak akan sendiri walaupun kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan dia akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Park. Kim Heechul, kepala pelayan keluarga Park pun menjelaskan situasinya kepada Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akan disekolahkan di tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun diharapkan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal Chanyeol di sekolah. Hal ini semata-mata untuk menjaga gengsi dan nama baik keluarga Park, hal yang sama juga diberlakukan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerti akan hal itu. Dia sudah bersyukur masih diberi tempat tinggal dan disekolahkan.

Namun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang mudah, sebab sekolah yang dimasuki Chanyeol merupakan sekolah milik Yayasan Soo Man, di mana hanya anak-anak dari keluarga terpandang yang bisa memasukinya. Sejak duduk di sekolah dasar, Baekhyun selalu diganggu karena dia satu-satunya anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua kaya. Jangankan orang tua kaya, orang tua pun dia sudah tidak punya. Dia hanyalah seorang siswa yang diberikan 'beasiswa' oleh yayasan karena kasihan. Begitu pikir mereka.

Hal ini yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak suka ditindas dan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditindas. Chanyeol pun melindungi Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri. Karena dia tidak bisa terang-terangan melindungi Baekhyun, dia selalu menyuruh guru ataupun staff keamanan sekolah untuk selalu mengawasi Baekhyun kalau saja ada murid yang ingin bertindak keterlaluan walaupun tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin menghajar orang-orang yang mengganggu Baekhyun. Namun Park Chanyeol selalu saja mempunyai sejuta cara untuk menghajar mereka, namun dilakukannya setelah beberapa waktu berselang agar tidak ada yang curiga bahwa dia menghajar mereka karena mereka mengganggu Baekhyun.

Di rumah mereka sangat akrab. Baekhyun selalu membantu Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan PR mereka berdua, walau kadang Chanyeol merajuk dan meminta Baekhyun saja yang mengerjakan PR milik mereka. Hal ini akan membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menjewer telinga milik Chanyeol yang selalu di protes Chanyeol bahwa penyebab telinganya menjadi selebar ini akibat sering dijewer Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas dan kemudian menjewer keras telinga Chanyeol lagi. Mereka begitu akrab layaknya saudara.

Hubungan mereka mulai berubah pada saat mereka berada di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah bawah. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih pada Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya yang diterima oleh Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka dijalani diam-diam. Hanya dua orang saja yang tahu hubungan mereka. Kim Heechul sang kepala pelayan dan Kim Junmyeon dokter pribadi keluarga mereka yang menjaga mereka semenjak mereka kecil. Luhan yang saat itu sudah berada di China untuk memulai kuliahnya tidak mengetahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan mereka. Pikir Baekhyun, dia bisa memberitahukannya secara langsung kalau Luhan sudah kembali ke Korea.

Hubungan ini terus berlanjut saat mereka memasuki sekolah menengah ke atas.

Di sekolah tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Di mata mereka Chanyeol adalah seorang pewaris dari Park Entrepises yang angkuh, tidak suka ditantang dan gampang bermain tangan dan hanya akrab dengan dua temannya sejak sekolah menengah bawah yang tak kalah kayanya, Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin merupakan model terkenal semasa mereka muda, dan sekarang ibunya Jongin beralih profesi menjadi seorang bag desaigner. Harga tas yang didesaignnya sangat mahal mampu mencapai 10.000.000 won per buahnya yang tentu hanya mampu dibeli kalangan tertentu.

Sementara Kim Jongdae, ayahnya merupakan seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan bayaran manggung yang sangat mahal. Bakat yang tampaknya diturunkannya kepada Jongdae. Namun Jongdae belum kepikiran untuk menjadi artis dan menumpang tenar nama ayahnya. Menurutnya menjadi artis itu susah dan terlalu banyak tuntutan. Belum lagi paparazzi yang selalu nongkrong di daerah dekat rumahnya. Membuatnya gerah.

Baekhyun pun bercanda bahwa untung nama keluarganya bukan Kim, kalau tidak, hidup Chanyeol seolah didominasi oleh Klan Kim karena semua orang terdekat Chanyeol bermarga Kim. Chanyeol pun bercanda bahwa dari dulu memang keluarga Park hanya bisa akrab dengan keluarga Kim. Keluarga Byun harusnya merasa sangat istimewa karena mereka sangat spesial di mata keluarga Park. _Hanya satu-satunya_. Kata-kata yang sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama kehilangan keperjakaan mereka berdua.

Hubungan mereka berjalan manis, hingga ayah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak mereka dengan pewaris keluarga Kang, Kang Seulgi. Sejak saat itulah hubungan mereka mulai memburuk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Junmyeon mendesah pelan kemudian mengambil kain basah dan kapas untuk membersihkan daerah sekitar selangkangan Baekhyun. Dilapnya pelan bekas sisa berhubungan badan milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lalu dituangkannya alkohol ke kain bersih lainnya. Baekhyun mendesis perih saat kain beralkohol tersebut menyentuh lubang duburnya.

"Ini mungkin akan sakit sedikit." ucap Junmyeon sambil membersihkan liang Baekhyun.

 _Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari hatiku._ Batin Baekhyun. Pikirannya menerawang. Bagaimana mungkin hubungannya bersama Chanyeol selama 12 tahun berakhir seperti ini. Masa-masa bahagia mereka berdua sampai kejadian setahun lalu yang merubah semua hubungan dan ikatan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 _We used to make love, now the only thing we do is fuck._

Junmyeon berusaha membersihkan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin karena dilihat dari kondisinya tidak mungking Baekhyun bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Jujur aku takut ini akan infeksi, jadi aku akan memberimu antibiotik untuk membunuh bakteri yang ada. Ini kau minum sehari 3x kali sampai semua tabletnya habis. Usahakan minum sesudah makan. Kau bisa minum mulai malam ini.. apa tadi kau sempat makan malam?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Entah apa yang tadi siang terjadi di sekolah yang membuatnya emosi, begitu pulang sekolah dia langsung menyeretku ke kamar." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya pelan. Boleh dibilang berarti Baekhyun sudah disiksa di ranjang selama beberapa jam lamanya.

"Aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Aku yakin masih ada sisa makanan di dapur. Kau tidak boleh minum antibiotik ini dengan perut kosong." Junmyeon beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika dia mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi berhenti. Park Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk putih yang dibalut disekitar pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Hyung?" tanyanya singkat.

"Ah, nampaknya ada sedikit infeksi. Aku akan memberikannya antibiotik untuk jaga-jaga. Dan mungkin untuk sementara jangan melakukan aktifitas ranjang dulu, Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Junmyeon hati-hati.

"Cih, ini bukan hanya trik kalian agar aku berhenti menyentuh Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan Junmyeon

"Kau pikir Junmyeon-hyung itu kau? Manusia licik? Hah?" hardik Baekhyun kesal. Dia paling kesal kalau dituduh macam-macam seperti ini. Memangnya dia pikir semua manusia itu sama liciknya seperti dia?

Junmyeon terperanjak kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, sementara Chanyeol hanya nyengir saja.

"Wah, wah. Mulut mana yang tadi kurang ajar itu?" katanya sambil tersenyum pelan.

Baekhyun langsung sadar bahwa dia bukan berada di kondisi di mana dia seharusnya membantah Chanyeol. Harusnya dia diam saja dan membiarkan Chanyeol berasumsi jelek. Namun pada dasarnya memang dia tidak tahan kalau dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Tentu saja dia harus membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan sengit. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dalam imajinasinya.

"Saya pamit dulu Chanyeol-ssi. Saya harus ke dapur mengambilkan Baekhyun makanan untuk antibiotiknya." Ujar Junmyeon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya seolah menyuruh Junmyeon keluar dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun sungguh tak ingin Junmyeon keluar dari kamar ini. Begitu pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup, sontak Chanyeol langsung membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Dalam pose mengangkang tersebut, Chanyeol dapat melihat lubang Baekhyun tampak terlihat merah padam dan terlihat sedikit bengkak di pembukaannya.

"Tampaknya kalian berkata jujur." Gumam Chanyeol masih menatap lubang milik Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun merasa sangat risih dengan keadaan ini. Namun dia berusaha membiarkan bibirnya tertutup.

Baekhyun sungguh berharap Chanyeol akan melupakan perkataannya barusan dan membiarkannya tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan dalam beberapa jam lagi mereka harus berangkat sekolah.

"Mengenai mulut yang kurang ajar tadi..." _shit.._

"Mulut itu juga harus diberi makan kan?" senyum Chanyeol.

Chanyeol naik ke ranjang dan menempatkan selangkangannya yang masih berbalut handuk itu di depan muka Baekhyun.

"Makan malammu." Ujar Chanyeol singkat sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menghentikan dirinya sebelum dia bersumpah serapah di hadapan Chanyeol. _Selesaikan secepatnya_. Pikirnya.

Disibakkannya handuk yang sedari tadi menutupi kejantanan milik Chanyeol. Sungguh entah berapa kali sudah penis ini orgasme namun gairah Chanyeol seolah tak pernah padam. Digenggamnya penis besar itu dengan jemari lentikknya.

"Jemari terlihat indah sekali disekitar penisku, Baek." Kekeh Chanyeol.

 _Mati saja kau._

Baekhyun masih memilih diam. Dikocoknya penis Chanyeol perlahan dan dirasakannya penis itu mengeras dalam genggaman jemarinya. Dilihatnya kepala penis Chanyeol yang merah gelap itu dan dilihatnya bibir Chanyeol. Benar kata orang kalau warna penis seorang pria itu sama dengan warna bibirnya.

Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol yang telah menegang itu ke mulut kecilnya. Dikulumnya kepala penisnya sesekali ujung lidahnya memanjakan _urethra_ milik Chanyeol. Dimasukkannya penis tersebut lebih dalam lagi. Jemari kirinya mengocok pangkal penis Chanyeol sementara jemari kanannya bermain dengan bola-bola zakar milik Chanyeol.

"Kau yang terbaik, Baek..." desis Chanyeol keenakan. Tangannya membelai surai tebal milik Baekhyun. Dalam waktu singkat, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dimulut Baekhyun.

"Awas kalau berani kau muntahkan." Chanyeol memperingatkan saat dilihatnya Baekhyun hendak membuang spermanya ditangan yang telah ditadahkannya depan mulutnya.

Mau tak mau, Baekhyun pun menelan sperma yang masih berada di mulutnya. Setetes sprema terlihat meleleh jatuh dari bibir Baekhyun yang kemudian diusap oleh jempol milik Chanyeol. Dimasukkannya jempol tersebut ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Makan yang bersih, Baek. Jangan sampai sisa sedikit pun."

Oh, sungguh Baekhyun memilih mau mati saja sekarang. Kenapa Chanyeol harus melontarkan kata-kata yang dulu sering diucapkannya semasa mereka masih kecil dulu. Kenapa Chanyeol harus tetap merusak kenangan indah yang dulu mereka miliki dengan semua perbuatannya sekarang. Kata-kata perhatian yang dulu terdengar begitu berharga di telinga Baekhyun sekarang terdengar begitu menjijikkan.

Chanyeol mengambil antibiotik yang diletakkan Junmyeon di samping tempat tidur lalu merobek salah satu bungkusnya lalu mengambil botol air mineral yang selalu tersedia di kulkas kecil miliknya. Diberikannya pada Baekhyun yang meminum antibiotik tersebut dengan diam.

"Nampaknya kau sudah ngantuk, ya? Diam saja dari tadi." Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Didekapnya punggung Baekhyun lalu ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang sama-sama masih telanjang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol menyentuh bongkahan pantatnya, hal ini membuatnya menggeliat berusaha menjauhkan pantatnya dari penis Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Baek. Tidurlah. Aku takkan macam-macam. Aku janji." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun.

 _Kau dan janjimu yang selalu kau ingkari._

Baekhyun pun berhenti bergerak dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dia juga sudah merasa sangat kelelahan setelah semua aktifitas tadi. Tak lama suara dengkuran halus dapat terdengar dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Namun kata itu seolah ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak mau peduli lagi, Chanyeol pun turut menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

a/n: adegan cerita ini berputar-putar terus dalam kepala saya sampai saya tidak konsentrasi di tempat kerja, pas day off jadi saya ketik dan langsung publish. Semoga anda sekalian suka. :)

Kalau masih ada warning yang kurang bisa dimasukkan di kotak review. /modus/

Fic yang satunya baru halfway done. Eheheh... /sweatdrop/ :'D

thanks for reading.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. MATURE FIC.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan.

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa, Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah di antar dengan supir pribadi keluarga Park. Baekhyun selalu berangkat duluan dari Chanyeol dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum. Chanyeol keluar lewat gerbang depan sementara Baekhyun selalu keluar lewat gerbang belakang, yang mengharuskannya mengambil jalan ke halte bus dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Sebelum sarapan tadi pagi, Junmyeon menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecek kondisi badan Baekhyun lagi. Untungnya antibiotik yang diberikan sepertinya bereaksi sehingga Baekhyun tidak terkena demam seperti yang ditakutkan Junmyeon. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun menghabiskan semua sarapan yang disediakan untuknya, Junmyeon memberinya antibiotik lagi sehabis sarapan dan memberinya satu pil antiobiotik lagi untuk diminumnya sehabis makan siang.

Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun namun ditolak habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun, dan sebelum Chanyeol mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya akan penolakan Baekhyun, Heechul pun menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Chanyeol pun tiba di sekolah dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Pagi, Chanyeol!" sapa salah seorang teman Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya langsung merangkul akrab pundak Chanyeol.

"Hey, Jongin. Pagi." balas Chanyeol singkat. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya yang berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Kau dengar? Jongdae dipaksa ayahnya untuk menjadi trainee di agency-nya. Bahkan yang kudengar ayahnya sudah menyiapkan nama panggung untuknya. Hahaha!" Jongin mulai bergosip menertawakan nasib teman geng-nya yang lain itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, kkamjong! Lihat saja nanti ibumu juga pasti akan memaksamu untuk debut di agency model tempat dia bernaung dulu." Balas Jongdae kesal sambil mendorong pundak Jongin yang masih tertawa.

"Tidak sudi. Nanti aku tidak bisa berkencan sesuka hatiku." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yah! Dasar playboy hitam. Aku heran kenapa gadis-gadis itu senang sekali melempar diri mereka kepadamu. Apa mereka mau punya anak hitam?" hina Jongdae.

"Hitam lebih baik daripada punya muka kotak, sialan!"

"Apa?! Kau mau berkelahi, hitam?"

" _Bring it on_ , muka kotak!"

Jongin dan Jongdae terus beradu mulut sesampai mereka di kelas, yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya terus menatap ke pintu kelas menanti sosok mungil yang daritadi tidak datang juga padahal 10 menit lagi bel kelas berbunyi. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu tiba lebih awal dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai merasa agak gelisah, namun tak lama sosok Baekhyun memasuki kelas tersebut dan langsung menuju ke kursinya yang terletak paling pinggir di depan kelas dekat jendela. Baekhyun meletakkan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran serta alat tulisnya, dan langsung membuka lembaran buku pelajaran tersebut meskipun guru belum datang sama sekali.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sudah berada dalam kelas tersebut. Meskipun diharuskan untuk pura-pura saling tidak menyapa dan akrab, Chanyeol selalu menggunakan kuasa nama keluarganya untuk membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun selalu satu kelas supaya dia lebih leluasa mengawasi Baekhyun dan menjaganya dari anak-anak yang ingin menganggunya. Seperti sekarang ini. Chanyeol akan terus menjaga kekasih rahasianya itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak senang dengan kondisi ini di mana ayahnya mengharuskannya untuk pura-pura tidak mengenali Baekhyun dan di mana dia dan Baekhyun harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Apalagi semenjak ayahnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan gadis dari keluarga Kang. Chanyeol masih ingat reaksi Baekhyun saat ayahnya memberitahukannya mengenai perihal perjodohan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan ketika Chanyeol dan Seulgi lulus SMA. Mereka akan ditunangkan, dan setelah mereka selesai mengeyam pendidikan di universitas dan meraih gelar sarjana, mereka akan dinikahkan dan Chanyeol akan mewarisi Park Enterprises didampingi oleh Seulgi sebagai pewaris dari Kang Corp.

Baekhyun bahkan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan ingin kembali menjadi teman saja. Baekhyun merasa tidak akan tahan dengan hubungan seperti ini. Hubungan rahasia yang mereka jalani ini saja sudah melelahkan, namun dengan adanya perjodohan ini, semuanya semakin menjadi terlalu berlebihan bagi Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin merasa seperti simpanan.

 _Baekhyun wants out. But Chanyeol would never allowed it._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan ke kantin sekolah sambil menenteng kotak bekal yang disediakan oleh Heechul untuknya tadi pagi. Di tangan satunya terlihat dia membawa sebuah buku mata pelajaran biologi yang rencananya akan dibacanya sebagai teman makannya. Tiap hari Baekhyun makan di kantin sendiri karena tidak ada satupun anak SMHS yang tertarik untuk berteman dengannya. Bagi mereka teman harus mendatangkan keuntungan ataupun bisa membangun relasi bisnis di masa depan, dan Baekhyun yang hanyalah seorang siswa penerima beasiswa dirasa tidak akan memberikan keuntungan yang banyak bagi mereka.

Mencari tempat duduk agak pojokan di kantin, Baekhyun pun duduk dan membuka kotak bekal makanannya. Beberapa potong gimbap, asinan lobak, beberapa potongan ayam goreng dan tumisan zucchini dengan minyak wijen, serta 1 bungkus rumput laut kering disiapkan Heechul sebagai makan siangnya. Tersenyum, Baekhyun pun mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyantap makanan di depannya dengan lahap. Di kotak kecil satunya Heechul juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa potong strawberry segar sebagai pencuci mulut.

Di sekolah ini mungkin dia satu-satunya yang membawa bekal ke sekolah, namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting dia masih bisa makan dengan layak itu sudah cukup. Sekarang dia juga sudah kelas dua sma. Sudah cukup umur untuk memulai kerja sambilan, dia akan menanyakan perihal ini kepada Heechul-hyung sepulangnya dari sekolah. Masih sembari menyantap makan siangnya, dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sementara duduk di tengah-tengah kantin bersama kedua temannya Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka juga.

"Hah, habis ini pelajaran berenang ya. Malas sekali.." keluh Jongin.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Aku masih ingat bulan lalu kau dengan soknya memamerkan abs-mu ketika pelajaran berenang. Rasanya telingaku masih berdengung mengingat teriakan histeris para fans-mu itu."

"Bilang saja kau iri muka kotak. Makanya jangan mukamu saja yang kotak. Perut juga harus kotak! HAHAHAHA!" ejek Jongin.

"Sialan kau hitam! Hatimu ternyata sehitam kulitmu, bangsat!" balas Jongdae.

Suara mereka begitu keras hingga Baekhyun bisa mendengar ejekan mereka satu sama lain. Kadang Baekhyun heran bisa-bisanya Chanyeol akrab dengan duo Kim yang terkenal suka mengejek satu sama lain itu. Dengan sifat Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu banyak omong, duo Kim itu terlihat seperti tim peramai untuk meramaikan suasana sekitar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di antara kunyahannya. Seandainya dia bersekolah di sekolah umum bukan sekolah private seperti ini, mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mencari teman. Belajar bersama, duduk di kantin dan makan siang bersama. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin karena dia tidak bisa memilih di mana dia bersekolah. Semua ditentukan oleh ayah Chanyeol. Bahkan jurusan perkuliahan yang kelak akan diambilnya pun semua akan diatur oleh ayah Chanyeol demi membantu masa depan anaknya kelak.

Luhan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya pun sedang menempuh pendidikan di negeri cina dengan tujuan untuk membantu Chanyeol kelak mengawasi cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di Cina.

Baekhyun sungguh rindu dengan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu semenjak Luhan memulai kuliahnya. Sms dan video call entah mengapa tidak pernah cukup untuk menghapus rasa rindunya terhadap kakaknya.

Rindu akan pelukan kakaknya.

Rindu akan ayah ibunya.

* * *

.

.

 _Ayah Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga menengah bawah di Korea yang entah kenapa bisa memikat seorang wanita asal negara tirai bambu sebagai istrinya. Tuan Byun bukanlah seorang pengusaha kaya, namun dia seorang pekerja keras dan sangat mencintai keluarganya. Mungkin itu juga penyebab kenapa wanita Cina itu menerima lamarannya dan pada akhirnya mereka dikaruniai dua putra menggemaskan, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bulan depan nanti merupakan perayaan peringatan pernikahan mereka yang kesepuluh._

 _Byun senior berniat memberikan istrinya kejutan pada perayaan pernikahan mereka yang ke sepuluh, dengan membawanya bulan madu ke Jeju Island._

 _Kakak Baekhyun, Luhan yang saat itu berusia 9 tahun paling semangat. Dengan semangatnya berceloteh bahwa setelah ayah dan ibunya pulang bulan madu, dia mau punya adik baru dan kali ini dia mau adik perempuan. Sang ayah hanya bisa terbahak-bahak dan sang ibu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil terkikik malu. Baekhyun yang masih berusia 5 tahun tentu tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Bawa pulang adik dari Jeju Island? Jangan bercanda!_

" _Gege mau adik lagi? Tidak suka lagi sama Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun merajuk. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam kaos Gege satu-satunya itu._

" _Aniya, Baekkie-yah. Gege sangat menyayangimu. Kan kau satu-satunya adik Gege yang paling berharga." Ujar Luhan gemas. Adiknya yang satu ini, andaikan saja tidak usah bertumbuh dewasa tetap saja lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ini._

" _Tapi tadi Gege bilang mau adik lagi! Baekkie tidak suka!" Baekkie mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda bahwa dia sedang ngambek. Dihentakkan kaki kecilnya ke lantai untuk membuktikan ketidak senangannya. Sementara Luhan mengacak-acak gemas rambut hitam legam Baekhyun. Ayah dan Ibu mereka cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua putra mereka._

" _Hahaha, jangan cemberut Baekkie-yah. Kalau kau mau terus jadi adik kesayangan Gege, ada syaratnya!"cengir Luhan sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun._

" _Aish, Gege selalu begitu. Selalu ada maunya!" Baekhyun mendelik kesal, dipalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan yang masih saja nyengir._

" _Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis Baekkie-yah, apalagi untuk spot adik kesayangan lelaki manly macam Luhan ge-mu ini. Hahaha." Luhan kembali tertawa dengan tawa khasnya. Dirangkulnya Baekhyun yang makin menjadi-jadi cemberutnya._

" _Ish, manly apanya. Piyama saja motif Hello Kitty!" Baekhyun mencoba meronta dari pelukan Luhan yang semakin dipererat._

" _Yakkk! Baekhyun, Gege sedih nih dengar kata-katamu," kata Luhan sambil menyeka air mata bohongannya. Baekhyun kontan panik, Gege-nya tidak menangis betulan gara-gara dia kan?_

" _Luhan Gege?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Ditatapnya kakaknya itu, memang sih matanya sedang berkaca-kaca._

" _..."_

" _Luhan Gege?" ditanyanya lagi. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih tangan Luhan yang sekarang menutupi mukanya._

" _..."_

 _Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Baekhyun menjadi semakin panik. Apa Gege-nya tidak mau lagi bicara dengan dia? Bibirnya mulai bergetar, matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Oh, tidak." ucap Ibu mereka berdua sambil menepuk jidatnya, dan seolah itu sebuah mantra, tangisan Baekhyun pun langsung pecah._

" _Huweee maaaf Luhan Gege jangan marah sama Baekhyun... hiks hiks hiks," Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Luhan pun kelabakan._

" _Aigoo, aigoo, Baekhyun-yah, adik Gege yang paling Gege sayang. Gege tadi bercanda doang kok. Baekhyun-yaahhh, jangan nangis lagi." Dipeluknya Baekhyun yang sedang menangis, tangan kecilnya membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Gege jangan marah lagi sama Baekhyun," isakan tangis Baekhyun mengecil._

" _Tidak kok, Gege tidak marah." Bisik Luhan. Jemari kecilnya menyeka pelan air mata Baekhyun._

" _Bener?" tanya Baekhyun manja._

" _Iya, maafkan Gege tadi Gege cuma bercanda." Dibawanya Baekhyun ke pangkuannya._

" _Jangan menangis lagi, Baekkie. Gege menyayangimu." Dikecupnya kening Baekhyun perlahan_

.

.

* * *

Terkadang Baekhyun suka geli sendiri mengingat betapa cengengnya dia waktu kecil. Untung saja sifat cengengnya itu berubah semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya memiliki sifat cengeng. Yang ada kau hanya akan menjadi pihak lemah dan selalu ditindas. Oh, Baekhyun sadar 100% akan kondisinya sekarang bahwa dia memang bukan berada dipihak yang berkuasa. Namun dia tidak akan berada di pihak yang tertindas. Dia tidak mau menjadi pihak yang menangis. Baginya orang yang menangis itu lemah.

Digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya kecil. Dia tidak mau terlalu mengingat masa kecilnya. Baginya yang penting sekarang hanya masa depannya. Diselesaikannya dengan cepat makan siangnya, kemudian diteguknya antibiotik yang sudah disediakan oleh Junmyeon untuknya.

Dia dapat merasakan mata Chanyeol yang mengawasinya sedari tadi. Sebenarnya dia heran kenapa belum ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka dengan sifat obsesif Chanyeol yang selalu mengawasinya ke sana ke mari. Ataukah memang semua orang di sekolah ini tidak menaruh perhatian atau hanya berotak kosong. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Pelajaran berikutnya pelajaran berenang.

Dia akan membolos ke perpustakaan saja.

Chanyeol yang akan mengurus absensi kelas berenangnya nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- Park Mansion -_

Baekhyun sedang membolak-balik buku pelajarannya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dibalik daun pintu itu menampakkan sosok Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun menunggu izin diberi masuk. Baekhyun pun merasa dongkol. Dia tahu ini memang ini rumah milik Chanyeol, kamar ini pun hanya ditumpanginya selama 10 tahun terakhir ini tapi tetap saja apa Chanyeol tidak tahu yang namanya privasi?

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah meja belajar tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang membaca materi untuk pelajaran besok. Han-seonsaengnim bilang akan mengadakan kuis dan aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan diri." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bosan.

Chanyeol menghiraukan nada bicara Baekhyun yang terdengar agak kurang ajar dan mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat meja belajar dan membawanya ke samping Baekhyun.

"Hee... kalau begitu ayo belajar bersama." Chanyeol pun duduk di samping Baekhyun dan memajukan lehernya lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun untuk melihat lebih jelas buku yang berada di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kemudian menatap tak percaya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar masih sakit di bawah sana." keluh Baekhyun sambil meringis, mencoba bernegosiasi. Posisi mereka sekarang ini berada di atas ranjang milik Baekhyun yang tentu saja berbeda dengan ranjang ukuran raksasa milik Chanyeol. Ranjang milik Baekhyun hanya untuk satu orang saja dan Baekhyun tidak banyak memiliki ruang gerak. Tidak dengan Chanyeol yang mengunci pergerakannya dan mengungkungnya dari atas.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar kemudian mulai membuka celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun panik dan mencoba untuk menghentikan tangan Chanyeol, namun itu usaha yang sia-sia sebab Chanyeol selalu lebih kuat dari Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ditepiskannya dengan mudah kemudian Chanyeol berhasil menarik celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus. Diangkatnya celana Baekhyun melewati kedua paha Baekhyun, begitu celana tersebut sukses keluar dari kaki Baekhyun, langsung dihempaskannya ke lantai dan kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua mata kaki Baekhyun, melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun khawatir. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang polos terekspos begitu saja di hadapan mata Chanyeol. Meskipun sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka berhubungan badan sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa malu ketika bagian bawah dirinya terekspos seluruhnya di depan Chanyeol. Apalagi sekarang ini, dia tak mengenakan apapun lagi di bagian bawah tubuhnya, hanya bagian atas tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan kaos rumahan dan Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan baju kaos dan celana selutut hitamnya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap ke arah selangkangan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya beberapa bercak keunguan yang dibuatnya yang sudah mulai memudar. Chanyeol berpikir dia harus segera membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan yang baru secepatnya sebelum tanda kepemilikan yang lama memudar. Matanya kemudian beralih ke arah liang Baekhyun yang masih tampak bengkak dan memerah. Pintu liang tersebut nampak merekah yang jujur saja membangkitkan libido Chanyeol, tapi dia sadar bahwa kondisi Baekhyun tidak memungkinkan untuk dimasuki sekarang.

Tangan Baekhyun berusaha menutupi daerah pribadinya dari mata Chanyeol namun hal ini justru membuat menjadi Chanyeol kesal.

"Apa yang harus ditutupi, Baek? Aku bahkan bisa mengenalimu hanya dari penismu karena aku sudah hapal bentuk penismu." sindir Chanyeol.

Muka Baekhyun seketika memerah karena amarah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Sungguh Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal. _Apa-apaan itu? Bukannya penis di mana-mana sama saja bentuknya?! Grrr!_

"Aku tidak suka ditatap seperti ini.. aku merasa seperti barang pajangan.." ucap Baekhyun masih menutupi daerah selangkangannya risih.

Chanyeol memutar malas bola matanya. Kemudian diangkatnya tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menutupi daerah selangkangannya. Entah sejak kapan, jemarinya sudah berlumuran dengan cairan kental berwarna keputihan. Tanpa aba-aba, satu jemari Chanyeol sudah melesat masuk ke dalam liang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggeliat, berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jari itu namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya untuk tetap berada di posisi yang sama.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun aku tidak akan memasukimu. Aku hanya mengoleskan salep untuk meredakan inflamasi di sekitar lubangmu." Selesai berkata demikian, Chanyeol memasukkan lagi satu jari berlumurkan salep, menyusul jari yang sedari tadi sudah berada di dalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk merilekskan badannya dan berbaring dengan pose yang lebih santai. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

 _Bisakah aku mempercayai kata-katamu?_

Merasakan Baekhyun yang lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol pun memulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya. Kedua jari itu bergerak maju mundur berusaha mengoleskan salep tersebut sedalam mungkin, dan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari bawah tubuhnya.

"Shh—nnhhn.." desisan kesakitan Baekhyun berubah menjadi desisan nikmat tatkala jari Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan yang bersarang di lubang miliknya. Chanyeol menyengir mendengarnya. Terus menekan dan menggesek titik tersebut mengakibatkan tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Salep itu pun nampaknya mulai bekerja. Sensasi dingin seolah menyebar di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang ada. Kedua jemari itu keluar, dan ada setitik rasa kecewa yang menjalar di hati Baekhyun yang langsung berusaha dia tepis. Kedua tangannya refleks menutup wajahnya yang kini sudah semerah tomat. Betapa memalukannya pemikirannya barusan.

 _Dia? Merasa kecewa ketika kedua jemari Chanyeol meninggalkan lubangnya? Sejak kapan dia menjadi maniak seks begini?_

Dan jangan lupakan penisnya yang sudah mengeras akibat rangsangan permainan jari Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun betul-betul merasa ingin disentuh. Chanyeol menatap pemandangan yang tengah disuguhkan Baekhyun sekarang ini. Penis Baekhyun yang berwarna kemerahan muda itu sudah berdiri tegak dengan sedikit _pre-cum_ mengalir dari urethanya. Belum lagi liangnya yang berkedut seolah minta dimasuki. Mengakibatkan Chanyeol menelan air liurnya. Namun dia berusaha menahan diri karena dia tidak mau menyebabkan infeksi pada lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris menjerit ketika mendadak dirasakannya kehangatan menyebar di sekitar penisnya dan kehangatan itu mengulum penuh nafsu kejantanan miliknya. Dilihatnya ke bawah, kepala Chanyeol yang sedang berada di daerah selangkannya, dan penisnya yang raib dibungkus habis oleh mulut Chanyeol. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membelalak kaget, tidak siap akan serangan ini.

"HNGGHH—Ahnnnhh—" Baekhyun menahan jeritan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Penisnya betul-betul dimanjakan di rongga mulut Chanyeol. Kedua jemari Chanyeol pun kembali masuk ke dalam rongganya dan kembali mencari titik kenikmatan yang dimilikinya. Benar saja, tak lama kedua jemari tersebut berhasil menemukan titik nikmat tersebut dan mulai menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkram erat kepala Chanyeol. Diremasnya rambut tebal milik Chanyeol tak tahan. Kepala Baekhyun terlempar ke belakang. Sungguh ini sangat nikmat. Kedua sumber pusat kenikmatannya sedang diserang secara beruntun dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Dia sangat ingin mencapai pelepasan dari semua ini. Matanya terpejam erat, mulutnya menganga lebar hingga ada saliva yang keluar dari sudut kanan mulutnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat sementara kedua jemari kakinya tertekuk masuk ke dalam mencoba menahan rasa nikmat yang terlalu berlebihan ini.

Chanyeol masih tanpa ampun mengulum kejantanannya. Dijilatnya batang penis Baekhyun kemudian bermain-main dipangkalnya, kemudian ditelannya lagi keseluruhan penis Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan air mata yang mulai mengalir akibat serangan penuh kenikmatan dari Chanyeol ini. Satu jari Chanyeol mendadak menekan keras prostatnya dan penisnya dihisap keras oleh mulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar kemudian seolah terhenti ketika dia menumpahkan semua hasratnya di mulut milik Chanyeol.

Tersengal-sengal Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. Paru-parunya dirasakannya mendadak kurang suplai oksigen. Getaran-getaran kecil sehabis orgasme membuatnya lunglai di tempat tidur tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sensitif sekarang ini. Tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang ketika dia merasakan bibir Chanyeol sedang menyapu daerah pangkal paha dekat selangkangannya sebelum Chanyeol menghisap kuat-kuat daerah tersebut, dan kembali meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan. Puas dengan bercak yang ditinggalkannya, Chanyeol kembali melakukan hal yang sama di daerah lain.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak suka ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan jejak ditubuhnya, apalagi di daerah-daerah yang aneh seperti daerah selangkangan maupun pangkal paha karena dia akan merasa amat sangat malu apabila ada orang yang melihatnya. Dia akan terlihat seperti lelaki penggila seks dan murahan. Dan Baekhyun dulu sudah pernah menyuarakan pendapatnya mengenai hal ini. Namun hanya disambut marah oleh Chanyeol.

" _Memangnya siapa yang akan melihat bagian tubuhmu yang ini selain aku? Atau kau mau memperlihatkan bagian tubuhmu yang ini kepada orang lain?"_ dengan nada posesif luar biasa.

Baekhyun ingat sehabis hari itu seluruh paha dan sekitaran dadanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mandi dan tak sengaja melihat ke cermin, bekas ciuman Chanyeol berbekas hingga ke daerah di bawah pantatnya. Bahkan di pantatnya terdapat bekas gigitan besar bekas gigitan Chanyeol yang sampai mengeluarkan darah. Khawatir? Tentu saja. Namun sampai mati pun dia tidak akan mau memperlihatkan bekas gigitan itu pada Junmyeon-hyung untuk diperiksa. Biar saja dia mati terserang tetanus atau apapun itu. Beruntung bekas gigitan itu hilang beberapa minggu ke depan dan Chanyeol tidak mengulangi kegilaannya menggigit pantat Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas seperti waktu itu lagi.

Setelah beberapa gigitan kecil dibubuhkannya, Chanyeol pun meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dibelainya surai rambut Baekhyun perlahan sementara bibirnya menghujani dahi dan pipi Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menerima perlakuan lembut dari Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun suka dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat hubungan mereka masih baik dan tidak serumit ini. Baekhyun akui dia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, namun dia tidak akan bisa bertahan melihat Chanyeol bersanding dengan wanita lain sementara dirinya hanyalah rahasia di balik pintu yang tertutup. Baekhyun pun minta putus saat mendengar perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Seulgi, tapi Chanyeol murka mendengar itu semua. Perlakuannya terhadap Baekhyun pun berubah. Dia berubah menjadi lebih kejam, mengekang dan posesif.

Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu sangat egois. Chanyeol hanya mementingkan perasaannya dan apa yang membuat Chanyeol merasa senang dan nyaman saja. Tidak peduli apakah hal itu akan membuat Baekhyun menderita melihatnya, yang penting Chanyeol masih tetap mendapatkan Baekhyun dan keinginan lainnya.

Suara ketukan pintu menghancurkan moment mereka.

"Baekhyun, apa Chanyeol-ssi ada di dalam? Kang Seulgi-ssi ingin bertemu dengannya." Suara Heechul dapat terdengar jelas dari balik pintu, namun Heechul tidak akan membuka pintu itu sebelum diiyakan oleh penghuni di dalamnya.

Menghembuskan napas malas, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemui Seulgi dulu. Istirahatlah, Baek." kata Chanyeol singkat lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Baekhyun dan melangkah keluar kamar.

 _Betul-betul egois._

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menghiraukan tatapan iba sekilas dari Heechul sebelum Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Bohong kalau Baekhyun bilang dia tidak menangis.

Egoisme atas nama cinta. Pantaskah?

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: terima kasih review-reviewnya. Saya cinta kalian. Sungguh. :* /cium-cium kalian semuaaaa/ /muaahhhh/

Yang follow dan favourite juga terima kasih. :*

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Ada 1 review yang langsung bisa menebak arah cerita ini. Selamat! Anda 70% benar! Wkwkwk.. sempat jantungan pas baca review itu wkwkwk.. anda sungguh hebat! Sini saya popo dulu.. unyunnyunyunyu :* :* :* /digampar/

Anyway

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. MATURE FIC.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan (yang akhirnya nyempil dikit padahal dicantumin dari chapter 1).

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Baekhyun sudah kembali berpakaian lengkap ketika Heechul kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sementara ini dia sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya yang tadi tertunda karena tingkah laku Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Heechul dari balik pintu.

"Masuk saja, Hyung." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Heechul masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan membawa tray berisikan makan malam. Itu artinya Seulgi memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama. Hal yang mengharuskan Baekhyun berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Bukan berarti hal ini menjadi masalah bagi Baekhyun. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah, ketika Seulgi datang dia tidak akan diperbolehkan keluar kamar sedikit pun kalau-kalau dirinya terlihat oleh Seulgi.

"Aku membawakanmu makan malam, Baekhyun." ujar Heechul kemudian meletakkan tray makanan itu ke meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberi tray itu ruang dengan memindahkan beberapa buku pelajarannya yang tersebar di atas meja.

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu, Hyung. Terima kasih." balas Baekhyun sekenanya. Walaupun sekarang ini dia sama sekali tidak merasakan nafsu makan. Perutnya terasa penuh sesak dan hatinya serasa teriris.

"Kau tahu kau tidak pernah kuanggap merepotkanku." Heechul mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun. Dalam hati Heechul sungguh merasa iba dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Anak ini hanya berpura-pura tegar dengan segala perlakuan yang diterimanya. Heechul tahu Baekhyun itu anak yang kuat, namun sekuat-kuatnya seseorang ada juga batasan yang lambat laun akan diraihnya, dan Heechul dapat melihat bahwa tidak lama lagi Baekhyun akan melewati batasan itu, dan dia sungguh tak ingin melihat Baekhyun menghancurkan dirinya jika hari itu tiba.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Mendadak, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Heechul-hyung.. menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku bekerja sambilan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Untuk apa? Apa uang jajan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Park tidak cukup? Aku tahu memang uang jajanmu tidak seberapa tapi—" perkataan Heechul dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, hyung. Maksudku aku hanya ingin memiliki kegiatan di luar sekolah. Dan aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba untuk bekerja, bukan? Aku sudah 18 tahun rasanya sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja, bukan?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Kau tahu aku harus menanyakan perihal ini kepada Tuan Park, bukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja, Hyung! Aku mengerti." Angguk Baekhyun semangat. Berharap bahwa Tuan Park akan setuju dengan permintaannya yang satu ini. Dia tahu keberadaannya di sini adalah sebagai teman bermain Chanyeol, tapi hal tersebut adalah masa lalu. Sekarang mereka sudah besar, Chanyeol sudah memiliki dua teman yang selalu disisinya, dan Chanyeol juga sudah memiliki tunangan yang dipilih oleh Tuan Park. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan teman bermain lagi, bukan? Dan kalau diizinkan, Baekhyun bisa memiliki alasan untuk tidak sering-sering berada di rumah yang Baekhyun harapkan bisa mengurangi intensitas pertemuan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapat Chanyeol?" tanya Heechul hati-hati. Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah keras.

"Bukankah yang terpenting adalah izin Tuan Park?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. Walaupun Chanyeol adalah pewaris Park Corp, namun selama Park Yunho masih hidup, dialah yang memegang keputusan terakhir. Heechul menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya. Kau tahu Tuan Park itu orang sibuk jadi jangan terlalu berharap, ok?" Heechul pun mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun yang hanya bisa disambut cengiran manis oleh Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Kau yang terbaik. Hehehe.." Baekhyun nyengir dengan manisnya. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang menambah kegemasannya. Sekilas Heechul sampai paham kenapa Chanyeol begitu kukuh mempertahankan hubungan rahasianya dengan Baekhyun. Siapa yang rela melepaskan manusia di depannya ini? Seandainya Heechul gay atau bisexual pasti dia sudah akan membawa Baekhyun kabur jauh-jauh—namun sebelum itu terjadi Chanyeol pasti sudah akan menghajarnya habis-habisan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ok. Aku keluar dulu. Habiskan makananmu dan jangan lupa minum antibiotik yang Junmyeon sudah siapkan untukmu."

"Siaaapp!" Baekhyun memberi hormat kepada Heechul yang dibalas dengan geplakan ringan di kepala oleh Heechul.

"Dasar!"

"Appo, Hyung! Ish.." Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Heechul mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lagi lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Ditinggal sendiri, Baekhyun pun kembali ke meja belajarnya. Ditatapnya makanan yang ada di depannya. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak memiliki nafsu makan sama sekali, namun dia masih harus meminum antibiotik yang diberikan Junmyeon-hyung padanya. Menghela napas, diaduknya sup kimchi yang berada di depannya dicampurkannya beberapa sendok nasi. Setelah menyuapkan beberapa sendok ke mulutnya, dia pun mendorong nampan itu ke samping dan tidak menyentuh isinya lagi sama sekali. Sudah cukup.

Ditenggaknya air beserta antibiotik yang sudah disediakan.

Diletakkannya nampan itu di lantai di samping pintu masuk sebelum kembali memulai kegiatan belajarnya yang tertunda terus sedari tadi.

Semoga kali ini tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Seulgi tengah berada di ruang makan keluarga Park. Hanya dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang terdengar tak ada satu pun percakapan yang terjadi. Heechul yang kembali ke ruang makan sehabis mengantarkan makanan untuk Baekhyun membisikkan perihal ini pada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Seulgi yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan diam. Ini sudah pertemuan mereka yang kesekian kalinya, Seulgi tidak ingat berapa banyak jelasnya mereka telah bertemu. Ayahnya hanya ingin dia mengunjungi rumah keluarga Park sesering mungkin untuk membangun _chemistry_ dengan pewaris keluarga Park. Namun entah kenapa Seulgi bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik kepadanya tapi menerima perjodohan ini hanya karena menuruti perintah ayahnya saja ataukah ada alasan lain yang Seulgi tidak tahu. Pria itu tidak menolaknya, namun tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk sama sekali ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Ibaratnya Seulgi hanya diizinkan masuk di pekarangan saja, menginjak ruang tamu pun jangan harap. Pria yang sedang berada di depannya ini mengunci pintu rumahnya sedemikian rapatnya.

Sebenarnya Seulgi pun tidak terlalu senang dijodohkan. Dia baru 18 tahun, masih ingin bersenang-senang menikmati masa mudanya dan kalau bisa, menemukan cinta sejati. Hanya saja ayahnya bersikeras bahwa dirinya haruslah menikah dengan pria yang sepadan yang tetap dapat menjamin kehidupannya akan terus layak seperti sekarang ini, maka dari itu ayahnya mengatur perjodohannya dengan keluarga Park. Namun dengan adanya perjodohan ini dia bisa melihat bahwa di masa depannya dia akan terperangkap dengan pernikahan bisnis tanpa cinta dengan pria yang berada di hadapannya ini. Park Chanyeol itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah kalau Seulgi boleh berkomentar. Dianugrahi tinggi bak seorang model dan ditunjang dengan wajah yang begitu tampan dan jangan lupakan gelar pewaris Park Corp yang datang sepaket dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, pipi Seulgi bersemu melihat ketampanan seorang Chanyeol. Pikirnya mungkin ini tidak buruk juga, namun pemikiran Seulgi salah. Ada tembok yang begitu tinggi antara dirinya dan Park Chanyeol yang Seulgi tidak yakin dapat dirobohkannya. Seulgi yakin Chanyeol juga tidak senang dengan perjodohan ini, tapi kenapa pria ini sama sekali tidak menolaknya? Pertemuan pertama dan kedua mereka berakhir dengan begitu canggung. Bahkan pada pertemuan ketiga mereka Seulgi ingat betapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemurkaan yang dirasakannya. Semua terpampang jelas di wajahnya dan kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Seulgi yakin sekarang ini dia sudah berada 6 kaki di bawah tanah. Seulgi sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu yang membuat Chanyeol begitu murka.

Chanyeol sudah jelas tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, tapi kenapa dia masih melanjutkannya?

Namun di pertemuan keempat mereka sikap Chanyeol perlahan berubah sedikit. Masih dengan temboknya itu, namun lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hal ini tentu membuat Seulgi waspada. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia bukan hanya sekedar putri keluarga kaya yang hanya tahu menghambur-hamburkan kekayaannya dan tidak memiliki otak sama sekali. Seulgi pun mencoba menyelidiki kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi, namun tidak banyak hasil yang diperoleh. Di sekolahnya Chanyeol tidak pernah dikabarkan memiliki kekasih dan hanya memiliki dua teman dekat. Jadi sudah memiliki kekasih bukanlah alasan Chanyeol merasa tidak senang akan perjodohan ini, kan?

Pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya pun terus terjadi. Seulgi sebagai seorang wanita bisa merasakan bahwa hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak berkembang ke arah mana pun. Chanyeol tetap saja dengan sikapnya yang seperti sedang menghadapi seorang kolega bisnis. Apakah sikap Chanyeol akan terus begini hingga mereka menikah. Seulgi harap tidak, dia tidak ingin terjebak dengan pernikahan bergelimang harta namun tanpa cinta.

"Kau menyukai hidangannya?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya, makanannya benar-benar enak. Chef di rumahmu benar-benar handal. Aku sangat kagum." Jawab Seulgi sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Jangan terlalu merendah. Aku sudah merasakan kehebatan Chef keluarga Kang. Luar biasa." Balas Chanyeol.

"Ah, terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi." Balas Seulgi lagi sekenanya. Matanya menunduk menatap piring yang berada di depannya.

Benar-benar seperti percakapan antara orang yang sedang mengadakan pertemuan bisnis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu sebelum Heechul akhirnya membawa kabar di hari minggu pagi dari Tuan Park mengenai permintaan Baekhyun untuk diizinkan bekerja sambilan. Tuan Park tidak melarang Baekhyun untuk bekerja sambilan, namun dia yang akan menentukan tempat Baekhyun untuk bekerja sambilan. Tuan Park memberikan beberapa tempat yang dianggapnya aman dan layak bagi Baekhyun untuk bekerja. Tempat-tempat tersebut dimiliki oleh kolega-kolega Tuan Park yang membuka bisnis sampingan jadi Tuan Park sudah tahu latar belakang dan seluk-beluk bisnis tersebut.

Tentu saja kolega Tuan Park tidak mengetahui perihal Baekhyun sebagai anak asuh keluarga Park, Baekhyun akan melamar dengan usahanya sendiri, tetapi paling tidak Baekhyun tahu bahwa tempat bekerja sambilannya sudah disetujui oleh Tuan Park. Dan entah kebetulan apa, Heechul-hyung juga mengabarkan bahwa Chanyeol akan berangkat ke China minggu depan untuk menghadiri rapat di kantor cabang mereka di China. Berarti Baekhyun dapat terbebas dari Chanyeol untuk beberapa hari dan dapat melamar kerja tanpa perlu diawasi Chanyeol.

Sempurna.

Mood Baekhyun ceria sekali pagi itu. Dia pun sudah menyusun _resume_ yang akan dibagikannya besok sepulang sekolah. Baekhyun sementara membantu bebersih dan mengelap vas di ruang keluarga ketika Chanyeol yang baru saja bangun tidur datang memeluknya mendadak.

"Wajahmu tampak senang sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengendus leher Baekhyun. "Harum sekali, Baek.." Chanyeol terus mengendus leher jenjang Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun merasa agak geli.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan pertama Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun membalas perkataan Chanyeol yang kedua. "Semua orang yang sudah mandi pasti harum. Mandi sana, kau bahkan belum gosok gigi. Napasmu bau!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"U—uh.. Chanyeol kita sedang berada di ruang keluarga, nanti ada pelayan yang memergoki kita." Baekhyun mencoba untuk beralasan untuk lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus tidak senang namun melepaskan pelukannya karena perkataan Baekhyun ada benarnya. "Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang namun di tetap berusaha nampak tenang. "Apa mood seseorang tidak boleh bagus di hari minggu? Lagi pula cuaca di luar begitu cerah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Digosoknya vas di depannya dengan intense.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol langsung meng skak-mat Baekhyun dengan instingnya yang tajam.

"Apa yang mau disembunyikan?" tantang Baekhyun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi Chanyeol. Sejak kapan dia jadi pandai berbohong seperti ini?

Chanyeol balas menatap tatapan tajam Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan kontak mata itu dan mendesis kesal. Dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik yang berada di antara mereka.

"Ehmm—Aku dengar dari Heechul-hyung kau mau ke cina untuk menghadiri rapat formal pertamamu di sana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari. Ayah sudah mengurus surat izin dari sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah sofa di ruang keluarga lalu duduk sambil mengangkat satu kakinya. Diraihnya remote televisi dan asal memutar siaran yang ada.

"Apakah kau akan bertemu dengan Lu-ge?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Ya, dia yang akan mendampingiku di rapat nanti sebagai penerjemah. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai intern di perusahaan ayahku di China. Kau tahu akan hal itu kan?" Chanyeol balas bertanya. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di samping Chanyeol matanya mengerjap-ngerjap yang membuat Chanyeol merasa ingin menerjangnya di ruangan keluarga ini sekarang juga.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tahu kapan dia akan pulang?" Mata Baekhyun penuh pengharapan dan Chanyeol tidak tega memberikan harapan palsu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu benar dia tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, Baek." dielusnya rambut halus milik Baekhyun dan dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun berubah kecewa. Ekspresi yang paling tidak disukai Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja siapa tahu Tuan Park berubah pikiran atau..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tahu kata-kata Tuan Park adalah mutlak dan memang akan sulit bagi Luhan untuk bolak-balik Cina Korea apabila tidak ada urusan yang penting. Dan menemui adik satu-satunya terlihat sangat tidak penting di mata Tuan Park.

Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat murung dan Chanyeol benci akan hal ini. Mendadak satu ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"Tunggu aku di kamarmu, Baek. Aku mandi dulu dan setelah ini kita keluar." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Lotte World."

"Jinjja?" teriak Baekhyun semangat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun menjerit keras ketika _French Revolution Roller Coaster_ yang dinaikinya menukik tajam dari atas ke bawah. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol berjengit mendengar pekikan yang memekakkan gendang telinga itu. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan kenapa dia memilih ide bodoh untuk menghibur Baekhyun dengan membawanya ke Lotte World padahal anak itu tidak terlalu kuat menaiki wahana hiburan seperti ini. Harusnya tadi dia membawa Baekhyun ke hotel saja dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjerit keenakan di bawahnya daripada menjerit ketakutan menaiki wahana _extreme_ seperti ini.

 _Akhirnya wahana ini berhenti juga._ Pikir Chanyeol. Telinganya sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar jeritan histeris Baekhyun. Dia betul-betul mencintai Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan pekikan histerisnya. Chanyeol mengelap keringat yang berkumpul di dahinya.

Sehabis wahana ini mereka pun memilih wahana lain yang lebih ringan dan menghibur. Setelah mencoba beberapa wahana, mereka pun singgah di salah satu cafe yang tersedia di Lotte World dan memesan makanan dan minuman.

Chanyeol memilih memesan setangkup sandwich dan sebotol soda sementara Baekhyun memesan pasta dan sebotol soda juga.

Mereka makan dengan lahap dan saling menanyakan makanan masing-masing. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Bisakah hal ini disebut kencan?

Ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan sesendok pastanya untuk dicoba, Chanyeol langsung meraup pasta itu dan menyodorkan balik beberapa potong french fries ke depan mulut Baekhyun. Mereka pun saling menyuapi makanan satu sama lain. Chanyeol suka sekali melihat Baekhyun makan. Ketika Baekhyun sedang makan, pipinya akan menggembung lucu seperti hamster dan dia terlihat sangat menikmati makanan yang disantapnya. Rasanya seperti masa lalu, dan Chanyeol merasa moodnya meningkat drastis akan hal ini. Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Chanyeol di depannya ini adalah Chanyeol yang dulu. Yang baik hati dan pengertian, bukan Chanyeol sekarang yang egois dan seenaknya saja. Seandainya saja moment ini tidak pernah berakhir, Baekhyun akan senang sekali.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chanyeol-ah.." sudah lama Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya dengan ucapan akrab seperti ini. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Keputusannya membawa Baekhyun ke Lotte World hari ini tidak salah sama sekali.

"Sama-sama, Baek." Balas Chanyeol yang kemudian mendekat dan mencuri satu kecupan dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Banyak orang di sini!" desis Baekhyun malu. Ditutupinya mukanya sementara beberapa pengunjung Lotte World memandang mereka sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kegemasan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aku tidak tahan, Baek. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak menyentuhmu. Aku sudah mencapai batasnya." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

Baekhyun bersemu mendengarnya. Haruskah dia...? Chanyeol bertingkah laku baik beberapa hari terakhir ini dan dia juga sudah mencoba menghiburnya dengan membawanya ke Lotte World. Dipilin-pilinnya kemejanya sambil menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Jangan di sini, Chanyeol. Kita ke hotel saja bagaimana?" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan di telinga Chanyeol sambil berjinjit.

Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil seharga 370,000,000 KRW yang dibelinya tahun kemarin secara ugal-ugalan seperti ini. Suatu keajaiban mereka bisa sampai ke hotel dengan selamat dan tanpa lecet satupun di mobil Chanyeol.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dengan terburu-buru dan Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mencopot semua baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan menggendong Baekhyun ke tempat tidur walaupun lebih tepat disebut melemparkan Baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan naik ke atas Baekhyun dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa kau.. sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meraba pelan lubang anal Baekhyun.

"Umm.. rasanya sudah tidak perih lagi." Ujar Baekhyun malu sambil melebarkan sedikit kakinya untuk memberikan Chanyeol akses ke bagian private-nya.

"Aku akan mengambil pelumas dulu." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Yak! Kau membawa pelumas ke taman bermain?" pekik Baekhyun melihat darimana pelumas itu berasal.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya kemudian menerjang Baekhyun dan membungkam semua protesan Baekhyun dengan ciuman dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Asal Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan puas dengan satu ronde saja. Akan dibuatnya Baekhyun memekik keenakan sepanjang malam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian Chanyeol berangkat ke China bersama ayahnya, Park Yunho. Mereka menaiki business class dan duduk diam selama perjalanan. Sesekali ayahnya bertanya bagaimana sekolahnya dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan tunangannya yang hanya dijawab singkat oleh Chanyeol. Ayahnya mengangguk mendengarnya dan kemudian menyuruhnya untuk membaca berkas-berkas yang akan dibahas di rapat di China nanti. Sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan diam.

Luhan sudah menunggu mereka di bandara ketika mereka tiba. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan yang juga sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri dia pun berlari ke arah Luhan meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau semakin tinggi saja! Aku bahkan sudah kalah tinggi darimu!" ujar Luhan ketika melihatnya dan mencoba membandingkan tinggi mereka.

"Lu-ge, dari kau pertama kali berangkat ke China aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan dengan yang lebih tua." Luhan memukul ringan pundak Chanyeol.

Sempat terlintas rasa bersalah mengingat bagaimana Luhan memintanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun sebelum dia berangkat ke China namun jika boleh dibahas, justru dialah yang paling banyak menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut di belakang punggung Luhan.

Luhan menyapa ayahnya sambil membungkuk formal dan ayahnya langsung menanyakan soal rapat mereka. Kerja sama mereka akan dilakukan dengan Odult Corp yang bergerak di bidang elektronik dan hp. Kerja sama ini diharapkan akan dapat terjalin dan sama-sama menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Chanyeol pun mendengar bahwa rapat ini bisa diadakan berkat Luhan yang berhasil membujuk langsung CEO Odult Corp untuk mengadakan rapat ini.

"Heee? Betulkah? Kau pasti sangat hebat sekali, ya? Maksudku kau hanya seorang intern namun sudah bisa bernegosiasi seperti ini. Dan langsung bisa mengadakan janji rapat dengan CEO Odult Corp. Bukankah jadwal CEO itu sangat penuh?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Dia sungguh bangga dengan prestasi yang Luhan raih. Baekhyun pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini.

Air wajah Luhan sedikit berubah mendengar hal ini namun wajahnya dengan cepat berubah kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu saja, aku kan seorang pegawai yang handal. Lihat saja, gelar employee of the month bulan ini akan menjadi milikku." Canda Luhan. Sekilas Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan berusaha menghindari tatapan milik ayahnya dan firasat Chanyeol mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Rapatnya akan diadakan besok pagi jam 10. Aku sudah memesankan dua kamar hotel untuk anda gunakan untuk istirahat malam ini. Mari Tuan Park, Chanyeol. Mobilnya diparkirkan di pintu keluar sebelah sana." Luhan menunjukkan jalan yang harus dilewati kemudian memandu kedua ayah anak itu ke pintu keluar.

Di dalam mobil pun Luhan menyerahkan berkas-berkas mengenai Odult Corp dan apa saja yang harus Chanyeol ketahui. Juga mengenai biodata CEO Odult Corp.

"Woah? Dia seorang duda?" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya membaca profile CEO tersebut.

"Iya, tahun ini dia berumur 33 tahun dan dia memiliki seorang putra yang berumur 6 tahun. Istrinya meninggal setelah tak lama setelah melahirkan anaknya dan istrinya merupakan topik yang sangat sensitif untuknya. Untuk itu harap jangan menyinggung kehidupan pribadinya, apalagi menyinggung soal mendiang istrinya." Kata Luhan menjelaskan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Gila. Aku tahu di pas foto kita tidak boleh berexpresi tapi muka CEO ini sumpah datar sekali." Chanyeol menyeletuk menatap foto yang tersedia di berkas itu.

Luhan terpingkal mendengarnya. "Tunggu sampai kau berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya. Kau bisa membeku. Dia seperti es." Gelaknya.

"Luhan..." Yunho memperingatkan.

"Ah, maafkan saya Tuan Park." Luhan membungkukkan kepalanya. Sementara Chanyeol berdehem dan melanjutkan membaca berkasnya.

Meeting besok pasti menarik.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan sudah menunggu mereka di lobby hotel tempat mereka menginap tepat pukul 8 pagi. Mereka akan sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ke kantor Odult Corp. Sementara sarapan pun Yunho tetap melakukan _briefing_ mengenai _strategy_ yang akan mereka laksanakan agar bisa mendapatkan _deal_ dengan perusahaan sebesar Odult Corp. Jika mereka bisa menekan kontrak dengan Odult Corp, maka akan menjamin keuntungan yang besar bagi kedua belah pihak.

Mereka tiba di ruang meeting 30 menit lebih awal dari jadwal rapat yang direncanakan, namun sudah terlihat beberapa pria yang memancarkan aura penting yang sudah duduk di ruang rapat tersebut. Hanya tinggal kursi CEO saja yang masih kosong.

Seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan baju yang sangat rapi dan tertutup namun terlihat sangat mahal pun memasuki ruangan dan membungkuk kepada barisan yang berada di sebelah kanan.

"Selamat siang, nama saya Liu Yìyun. Saya sekretaris Tuan Wu Shixun sekaligus sebagai penerjemah bagi tim rapat hari ini. Selamat datang tamu-tamu yang terhormat dari Korea. Saya harap anda sekalian menikmati waktu anda tinggal di China. Tuan Wu Shixun sebentar lagi akan tiba." Jelas wanita itu dengan bahasa Korea yang amat fasih. Bahkan tidak terdengar aksen China dan dia terdengar seperti orang Korea _native_.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya di depan wanita itu yang dibalas dengan bungkukan yang lebih dalam. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Bahkan wanita itu tidak membungkuk sedalam itu pada ayahnya tapi pada Luhan?

 _Aneh._

Ayahnya pun hanya diam saja dan mulai mengambil tempat duduk dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Luhan sebagai penerjemah akan berdiri di depan bersama dengan Liu Yiyun. Luhan akan menerjemahkan ke bahasa Korea kepada Chanyeol dan Yunho sementara Liu Yiyun akan menerjemahkan rapat ke dalam bahasa Mandarin bagi tim rapat lain yang hadir dalam rapat ini.

Tak lama Wu Shixun pun tiba, dan entah kenapa Chanyeol langsung merasakan rasa bersaing yang tinggi muncul. Pria di depannya itu merupakan gambaran ideal seorang pengusaha sukses dan lelaki panutan. Wajahnya tampan, raut wajahnya tegas dan rahangnya yang tajam dan kokoh. Bahunya begitu lebar dan tegap dan ditunjang dengan _suit_ mahal yang dikenakannya. Dia nampak terlihat seperti orang kelas atas.

"Selamat pagi Luhan. Juga Park Yunho-ssi dan Park Chanyeol-ssi. Mari kita mulai rapatnya." Ujarnya dengan bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih. Luhan terlihat membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa CEO tersebut, enggan bertatap mata.

Alis Chanyeol naik satu mendengar salam itu. _Oke ini sangat aneh_.

Park Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meng- _gesture_ Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Yunho pun menyodorkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Wu Shixun. Kemudian di belakangnya Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Tuan Wu." Ujar Park Yunho.

"Sama Tuan Park. Sama." Balas Wu Shixun.

Rapat pun berjalan dengan serius. Dimulai dengan proposal kerja sama yang diterangkan oleh Luhan dalam bahasa Cina dan kemudian diadakan sesi tanya mengenai proposal tersebut. Rapat berlangsung agak lama karena proses penerjemahan. Ada sedikit suara tidak setuju yang terdengar namun suara tidak setuju tersebut tenggelam dengan mayoritas setuju dan pemegang kata terakhir adalah Wu Shixun. Dengan begini, keputusan final adalah bahwa mereka akan menjalin kerja sama untuk lima tahun ke depan sesuai dengan _supply and demand_ pasar Korea dan China.

"Terima kasih atas rapat yang menakjubkan barusan. Saya ucapkan selamat atas kerja sama yang tercapai. Para tamu yang terhormat, kami telah menyediakan kudapan di ruangan lantai atas. Mari silakan saya antar menuju ke sana. Rapat tadi pasti sangat melelahkan." Kata Liu Yiyun kemudian mempersilahkan para anggota rapat untuk menuju ruang rapat.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat ayahnya tersenyum dengan sangat puas seperti ini. Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Luhan dengan bangga kemudian keluar dari ruang rapat. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. Satu persatu tim rapat pun keluar dari ruang rapat tersebut hanya tersissa yang Luhan masih membereskan berkas yang ada di atas meja dan CEO Wu yang masih meneliti satu berkas.

"Keluarlah duluan Chanyeol, aku akan menyusul kalian di _refreshment room."_ Kata Luhan sambil menyusun berkas di depannya dan memilah-milah berkas tersebut ke map yang berbeda.

"Mau aku bantu?" Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol. Terima kasih. Kau temani saja ayahmu." Jawab Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. Chanyeol pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke depan lift. Baru saja dia ingin mengabarkan kabar ini pada Baekhyun dengan merogoh hp-nya di kantong belakang celananya, dia baru sadar bahwa hp-nya tidak berada di sakunya.

"Ayah, aku akan kembali ke ruang rapat. Nampaknya hp-ku tertinggal di sana." Kata Chanyeol kemudian berlari ke ruang rapat.

"Chanyeol! Tunggu!" bentak ayahnya namun tidak digubrisnya. Di belakangnya ayahnya ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Chanyeol membuka ruang pintu rapat yang tadi ditinggalkannya dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tercengang.

Luhan yang sedang berada di pangkuan CEO Wu saling bercumbu sementara kedua tangan Luhan dikalungkannya di leher CEO Wu. Tangan kanan CEO Wu yang sedang berada di dalam celana Luhan meremas bokong milik Luhan membuat Luhan melenguh kecil dan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang ramping milik Luhan posesif.

"Lu-ge?" teriak Chanyeol.

Luhan sontak melepaskan ciuman panas yang telah dilakoninya dan menoleh dengan muka terkejut sementara wajah CEO Wu tampak kesal karena aktifitasnya diganggu.

"Cha—Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak begitu gugup kedapatan sedang berbuat tidak senonoh dengan salah seorang petinggi perusahaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ge?" tanya Chanyeol marah. Oh, Chanyeol tahu sekali apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan dan dia tidak bodoh dan mulai dapat menyusun kepingan puzzle yang tadinya membingungkannya. Semua jawabannya sudah terpampang di depan matanya sekarang.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Park Yunho sudah menarik kasar tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan membungkuk maaf seolah mereka sedang menganggu.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan tersebut Park Yunho menyeret Chanyeol ke ruang kosong yang berada di samping ruang meeting dan langsung menampar wajah Chanyeol.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau menggagalkan kontrak yang baru saja disepakati?" murka Yunho, namun Chanyeol juga tidak kalah murkanya.

"OH! Jadi ayah tahu mengenai hal ini? Apa ini semua ide ayah? Apa ayah yang memanfaatkan Luhan-ge untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini?!" teriak Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh pria yang berada di hadapannya ini. Pria paling egois yang pernah dia temui selama ini dan semua harus berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Andai dia tahu bahwa buah kelak tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

" _He asked and Luhan accepted it. That's it."_ Kata Yunho mengangkat bahu seolah itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Ayah menyetujuinya?" tanya Chanyeol murka.

"Luhan tidak menolaknya. Tampaknya dia memikirkan nasib Baekhyun di Korea yang tidak akan bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya kalau dia menolak tawaran ini." Jawab Yunho tenang.

Dahi Chanyeol berkedut mendengar hal ini. "Ayah mengancamnya!" Chanyeol meraih jas ayahnya dicengkramnya jas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Chanyeol. Kelak kau akan mengerti harga yang harus dibayar demi mencapai kesuksesan. Anak bau kencur sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa-apa!" Yunho menepis tangan Chanyeol dari jasnya. Merapikannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan menahan amarahnya.

 _Ya, Tuhan. Baekhyun._

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika dia mengetahui kenyataan ini.

 _Baek.. keluargaku selalu membuat keluargamu menderita._

 _Maaf..._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC:

A/N: Ada yang kangen fic ini? :v

Di update setelah teman irl saya mendesak saya untuk mengupdate ff ini. :'v

Anyway, buat yang nebak ini bakalan ada hunbaek.. sayang sekali tidak akan ada hunbaek. Sehun hanya untuk Luhan! :))) /kibar-kibar bendera HHS/ /HHS GARIS KERAS/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Saya sangat menghargai kalian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan membaca cerita abal-abal saya. /kiss kiss/ :* :*

Sekali lagi thank you for reading.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. MATURE FIC.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Luhan tidak pernah merasa serendah ini dalam hidupnya. Sebentar lagi dia harus rela melebarkan kakinya untuk seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal dan membiarkan orang itu menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tidak seharusnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Mencumbu dirinya seolah dirinya adalah seorang jalang murahan, seakan semua norma-norma yang dia pelajari selama ini tidak ada artinya. Semua ini dilakukannya demi adiknya satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Keluarganya yang paling berharga yang harus selalu ia jaga.

 _Baekhyun_.

Ya, semua ini demi Baekhyun. Park Yunho dengan terang-terangan mengancamnya akan memutuskan sekolah Baekhyun bila dia menolak syarat yang diajukan oleh Wu Shixun untuk menjalin kontrak kerja sama ini, _tidur dengan Luhan_. Luhan yang naif merasa begitu terkejut akan penawaran—yang lebih tepat disebut pemaksaan ini. Tuan Park pun mencemooh Luhan dengan segala pemikiran naifnya. Bahwa dunia kerja itu kotor dan tidak semuanya indah seperti yang terlihat diluar. Untuk mencapai kesuksesan, cara kotor harus digunakan. Menjual tubuh untuk melancarkan terjalinnya kerja sama merupakan hal yang sangat lumrah dalam dunia bisnis.

Entah mengapa Wu Shixun sangat tertarik kepadanya. Pria yang terkenal dingin dan tidak mau menjalin hubungan setelah istrinya meninggal itu menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan yang sangat tinggi pada Luhan yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di lobi perusahaan miliknya. Saat itu Luhan sedang menemani atasannya untuk membuat janji meeting dengan pihak management perusahaan, entah apa yang terjadi pihak Odult Corp mengatakan mereka bisa langsung bertemu dengan CEO Odult Corp yang terkenal sibuknya itu. Atasannya pun langsung menghubungi Park Yunho sebagai CEO Park Corp untuk menyampaikan kabar ini.

Park Yunho pun menghubungi langsung CEO Odult Corp yang langsung membuat penawaran perjanjian kerja sama dengan Luhan sebagai imbalannya. Yang tentu saja langsung diiyakan oleh Park Yunho. Satu ancaman pada Luhan dan semua pun berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Park Yunho. Kontrak kerja sama itu sudah dipastikan jatuh ke tangannya.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini. Lagi pula, ia seorang lelaki. Rasanya tidak akan ada masalah membiarkan lelaki lain menjamah tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan hamil, tidak ada selaput dara yang robek sebagai tanda keperawanan yang telah hilang. Harga diri pun tidak berarti banyak demi satu-satunya keluarga yang tertinggal bukan?

"Sudah selesai menyusun berkasnya, Xiao Lu?" tanya pemilik suara yang membuatnya merasa gugup sedari tadi.

 _Wu Shixun._

"Ah, Tuan Wu. Sebentar lagi." Ujar Luhan. Sebenarnya berkas seperti ini dapat Luhan susun hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, namun Luhan sengaja memperlambat prosesnya karena dia ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu jika sedang berdua saja jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan Wu. Panggil aku dengan nama Koreaku, Sehun." Balas Sehun sambil menatap wajah Luhan dengan intense. Wu Shixun memiliki kesamaan dengan Luhan, dia juga merupakan blasteran China-Korea. Namun dia memiliki nama China dan nama Korea yang digunakannya dengan kalangan-kalangan tertentu. Orang-orang di perusahaan Chinanya memanggilnya dengan nama Chinanya sementara orang yang dekat dengannya menggunakan nama Koreanya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menyusun berkas lagi, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan tajam milik Sehun yang seolah ingin menerkam dirinya. Demi apapun itu dia belum siap sama sekali. Tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apa pun dengan siapa pun selama 22 tahun hidupnya dan sekarang dia harus menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk seorang pria yang usianya terlampau jauh darinya _. Seorang duda beranak satu pula!_

"Xiao Lu." Sehun merendahkan suaranya. Ada perasaan tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Sehun-ssi, saya—saya belum siap." Luhan meletakkan semua berkas yang dari tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja. Mata rusanya menatap takut ke arah wajah Sehun yang menatapnya lapar.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagimu?"

Luhan mengangguk keras. Pipinya memerah.

"Aku hanya akan mencicipimu sedikit saja untuk saat ini, Xiao Lu." Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dia akan memastikan bahwa Luhan hanya akan melayaninya seorang saja.

Panggilan itu terasa begitu intim. Luhan merasa seperti dihadapkan dengan seorang predator yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan terjengkal ke pangkuannya. Muka Luhan sudah mulai memerah seperti tomat ketika Sehun mulai mengusap-usap bokongnya dengan satu tangannya. Sementara itu, tangannya yang satu lagi pun menuntun dagu Luhan mendekati wajahnya hingga kedua bibir mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. Tautan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Lidah Sehun pun menerobos masuk tanpa izin ke dalam rongga mulut milik Luhan, menyapa lidahnya yang baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan lidah yang lain.

Lidah Sehun bermain di mulutnya, menggoda lidahnya. Sungguh sebuah ciuman yang sangat intim untuk ciuman pertama Luhan. Seolah diarahkan oleh instingnya, Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Luhan begitu terbuai dengan semua pengalaman baru ini.

Tangan Sehun pun mejalar ke arah bokong dan pinggangnya. Tangan itu memegang pinggangnya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi meremas bokongnya membuatnya mengerang kecil ke dalam ciuman itu. Bisa dirasakannya seringaian Sehun dibibirnya.

"Lu-ge?"

Sebuah suara teriakan dari suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya menyadarkan Luhan dari kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya. Wajahnya menoleh dengan cepat dan bisa dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk ruang rapat tadi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan dan tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

"Cha—Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya dengan gugup. Sungguh dunia tidak berpihak dengannya. Padahal dia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini. Cukup antara dia, Sehun dan Tuan Park saja yang tahu, tapi tampaknya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ge?" suara Chanyeol tampak marah dan Luhan hanya bisa memandang wajah marah Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat. Dia dapat melihat kemarahan Chanyeol yang terpancar jelas. Baru dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Yunho datang dan menarik tangan Chanyeol kasar.

Tubuh Chanyeol ditarik paksa oleh Yunho yang kemudian membungkukkan badan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. _Sebegitu khawatirnya kah dia Sehun akan membatalkan kontrak kerja sama yang baru saja disepakati?_

Muka Luhan tampak begitu pucat. Suasana yang terbangun di antara mereka runtuh begitu saja. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan pun hanya mampu berdecih kesal. Diturunkannya Luhan dari pangkuannya, Luhan pun turun perlahan dan berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk, tak sanggup menatap ke wajah Sehun yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hembusan napas dalam dapat terdengar dari Sehun.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumahku saja."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut. Matanya membesar dan menatap wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ditundukkannya wajahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian disambut pelan oleh Luhan. Dengan tangan saling bertautan, mereka keluar dari ruang rapat itu menuju lift khusus yang disediakan hanya untuk Sehun dan sekretarisnya untuk ke basement tempat mobil Sehun diparkirkan.

Sehun mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada sekretarisnya bahwa ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke kantor sehabis ini. Sehun menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan membawa mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir perusahaan miliknya dan membawa Luhan ke kediamannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol gelisah. Besok dia akan kembali ke Korea dan dia tidak ingin kembali dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini. Ponsel Luhan sudah dua hari tidak bisa dihubungi dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menemui Luhan yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya. Luhan sedang sibuk, itu alasan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh ayahnya.

 _Sibuk_?

Chanyeol bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu dengan sibuk apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya itu. Pemikiran yang membuat Chanyeol makin menggeram kesal.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, yang langsung dibukanya dengan terburu-buru begitu dia melihat siapa yang mengirimnya.

 _From: Luhan-Ge_

 _Hai, Chanyeol-ah. Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang._

 _Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?_

 _Lu._

Chanyeol langsung membalas pesan tersebut dan mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Mereka pun membuat janji untuk bertemu di cafe dekat hotel tempat Chanyeol menginap. Luhan akan menunggu Chanyeol di cafe itu dan Luhan meminta pada Chanyeol untuk datang seorang diri saja. Chanyeol mendengus membaca pesan tersebut. Dia memang tidak akan sudi untuk mengajak ayahnya untuk menemui Luhan.

Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju cafe yang disebutkan oleh Luhan. Begitu memasuki cafe itu, dia bisa melihat Luhan yang duduk di pojok cafe itu seorang diri dengan segelas _bubble tea_ di depannya.

"Lu-ge." Sapa Chanyeol.

Luhan mendongak dan memberi Chanyeol senyuman kecil. Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan keseluruhan Luhan. Bibirnya nampak lebam dan Luhan mengenakan baju yang menutupi lehernya meskipun cuaca tidak sedingin itu sampai harus mengenakan pakaian _turtle neck_. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia juga sering membuat Baekhyun harus mengenakan _turtle neck_ meskipun cuaca sedang panas.

"Siang, Chanyeol-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah makan siang? Makanan di cafe ini enak sekali, loh. Kau harus mencoba—" sapa Luhan dengan nada ceria seperti biasa namun perkataannya dipotong oleh Chanyeol.

"Lu-ge!" bentak Chanyeol.

Luhan terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terluka kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau jijik padaku sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak seperti itu! Mana mungkin aku merasa jijik padamu!" bisik Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku merasa jijik dengan ayahku sendiri yang berani-beraninya memanfaatkan padamu seperti ini." Kalau ini bukan di tempat umum mungkin Chanyeol sudah akan menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Keluarga kami banyak berhutang budi pada keluargamu, Chanyeol. Ayahmu juga turut membawa Baekhyun ke dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Inilah realita hidup yang sebenarnya." Jawab Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Chanyeol-ah. Itu yang disampaikan ayahmu padaku." Luhan menyambung perkataannya. Chanyeol pun sudah hapal dengan perkataan ini.

"Katakan padaku, Lu-ge. Apakah perjanjian ini..hanya untuk sekali saja atau—?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Kemarin Tuan Wu memintaku menjadi kekasih permanent-nya." Jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Apabila Luhan menjadi kekasih permanent CEO Wu salah satu ketakutan Chanyeol mengenai ayahnya akan menggunakan Luhan untuk melobi para petinggi perusahaan lain sirna. Karena CEO Odult Corp pasti tidak akan senang jika kekasihnya dibiarkan tidur dengan orang lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mirip dengan mendiang istrinya yang telah meninggal." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah foto seorang wanita yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Wajah wanita itu betul-betul mirip dengan Luhan. Luhan termasuk dalam kategori seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang cantik untuk seorang pria, hanya saja wajah Luhan masih menampakkan garis kemaskulinan seorang pria. Namun apabila Luhan seorang wanita dia akan terlihat seperti wanita ini.

"Namanya Song Jihyo. Dia orang Korea sementara Tuan Wu itu blasteran China-Korea. Mereka bertemu di China ketika mendiang nyonya Song sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di China. Meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan anak mereka, Wu Haowen yang sekarang sudah berusia 6 tahun." Luhan menunjukkan sebuah foto lain yang menampakkan seorang anak kecil yang memiliki paras wajah begitu serupa dengan CEO Wu.

"Tuan Wu merasa aku adalah kesempatan keduanya." Sambung Luhan.

"Dalam apa? Dia menjadikanmu pengganti istrinya!"

"Dalam membahagiakan istrinya, anaknya, entahlah aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa memikirkan diriku sendiri, Chanyeol." Luhan berbicara dengan penuh kesabaran pada Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan situasinya.

 _Dan yang Baekhyun pikirkan pun hanya dirimu, Lu-ge._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih datang kembali!" teriak Baekhyun girang. Dia betul-betul menikmati aktifitas terbarunya ini. Sepeninggal Chanyeol ke China, Baekhyun langsung menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyebarkan resume ke sana ke mari. Dan nampaknya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya, keesokan harinya salah satu tempat kerja tempat dia melamar meneleponnya dan dia bisa langsung memulai pekerjaannya.

Sekarang ini dia berada di Subway di daerah gangnam yang pelanggannya berasal dari kalangan anak sekolahan, mahasiswa dan pekerja kantoran. Toko tempat dia bekerja pun sedikit sibuk jadi Baekhyun beruntung bisa mendapatkan shift dengan jam yang lumayan panjang. Setelah bernegosiasi dengan manager Subway, manager tersebut memutuskan Baekhyun dapat bekerja pada weekend lunch shift dan dua weekday dinner shift sepulang sekolah karena Baekhyun masih merupakan anak sekolah menengah atas.

Baekhyun pun langsung diajari cara menyusun sandwich dan melayani pelanggan, serta cara mengoperasikan mesin register oleh seniornya di tempat kerja yang bernama Kim Minseok. Minseok merupakan senior yang baik dan sangat telaten dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik dengan senior yang baik pula.

Sekarang sudah hari ketiga dia bekerja sebagai sandwich artist, dan Minseok merasa dia tidak perlu lagi mendampingi Baekhyun untuk menerima orderan pelanggan. Semua dikarenakan Baekhyun dapat mengingat semua nama produk yang mereka jual dengan sangat baik serta komposisi apa yang ada dalam sandwich tersebut. Semua dihapal Baekhyun hanya dalam waktu sehari saja.

Baekhyun merasa percaya diri dan semangat dengan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya, sampai dua suara berisik yang sering didengarnya mendekati tempat bekerjanya. Demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan belum menginjakkan kaki dalam Subway ini dan Baekhyun sudah dapat mendengarkan suara mereka dari kejauhan.

"Membosankan sekali, Chanyeol bahkan tidak membalas pesanku selama dia ada di China. Teman macam apa itu, hah?"

"Bodoh, dia itu sibuk! Tidak sepertimu yang hanya main perempuan saja!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyinggung hal itu? Apa kau iri karena perempuan takut dengan muka kotakmu?"

"Yak, kkamjong! Aku juga memiliki fans perempuan!"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya keras-keras dalam imajinasinya. Ini baru hari ketiga dia bekerja dan dia sudah harus bertemu dengan teman kelasnya— _yang merupakan bagian dari gengnya Chanyeol!_ Kenapa Tuhan seperti tidak pernah memuluskan jalan hidupnya, ingin rasanya dia bersembunyi di dapur saja, tapi tidak mungkin karena dia ditempatkan sebagai front liner yang artinya dia harus sering bertatap muka dengan pelanggan. Menghembuskan napas, Baekhyun pun maju dan menyapa Kim Jongin.

"Selamat malam, mau pesan apa?" sapa Baekhyun.

"Aku mau pesan—Byun Baekhyun!?" Jongin nampak begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di tempat ini.

"Ne—mau pesan apa?" Baekhyun mengiyakan. Dalam hati Baekhyun merasa sedikit terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Kim Jongin akan mengingat namanya. Namun setelah Baekhyun pikirkan, wajar saja Kim Jongin mengingat namanya mengingat mereka satu kelas sudah selama 4-5 tahun lamanya hanya tidak pernah bertegur sapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin.

"Menunggumu mengorder sandwich?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" Jongin kembali bertanya bukannya menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Cepatlah!" Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jongin, dan antrian pelanggan yang ingin mengorder pun sudah mulai menumpuk di belakang Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok yang muncul dari balik dapur dan terkejut melihat antrian pelanggan yang menumpuk.

"Orang ini memilih sandwichnya lama sekali." Jawab Baekhyun kesal sambil menunjuk Jongin.

"Ah, tuan. Jika anda belum siap memesan mungkin anda bisa melihat menunya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan kami menerima order dari pelanggan di belakang anda." Ujar Minseok pelan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku sudah siap mengorder! Aku mau order satu Roasted Chicken Subway!" jawab Jongin terburu-buru. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendelik kesal.

"Mau pakai roti apa?"

"Whole wheat saja."

"6-inch atau footlong?"

"Footlong. Aku lapar!"

 _Siapa yang nanya?_ Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Mau pakai keju apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Cheddar." Jawab Jongin. Wajahnya tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menyusun sandwichnya.

"Mau pakai sayuran?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Masukkan saja semuanya." Jongin membalasnya lagi dan Baekhyun agak kesal dengan permintaan yang satu ini. Sangat sulit untuk menyusun semua pilihan sayuran yang ada ke dalam sandwich ini, dan Baekhyun baru bekerja tiga hari.

"Mau saos apa?" tanyanya agak ketus setelah kesulitan dengan menyusun sayuran ke sandwich Jongin.

"Hmm.. pilihan yang sulit! Yang manis-manis saja!" balas Jongin.

Baekhyun pun terang-terangan memutar bola matanya tidak perduli lagi walaupun Jongin melihatnya dan asal mengambil saos yang ada dan menuangkannya di atas sandwich Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar melihat itu semua.

"Mau garam dan merica?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Please!_ " senyum Jongin begitu lebar sampai Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah pipinya tidak sakit.

 _Huh, akhirnya selesai juga. Kenapa juga_ _sistem_ _pengorderan di Subway harus serumit_ _ini_. Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Kim Jongin, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara sebanyak ini. Setelah menyebutkan berapa nominal yang harus Kim Jongin bayar dan menyerahkan pesanan Jongin, Baekhyun kembali melayani pelanggan setelah Jongdae yang telah dilayani oleh Minseok. Mereka berdua melayani pelanggan yang tersisa dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

Sementara itu Jongin dan Jongdae yang memilih duduk tidak jauh dari counter menatap kedua sosok itu dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku rasa aku akan sering mampir ke sini." Jongdae membuka suara kemudian menggigit sandwichnya namun matanya masih menatap sosok di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku juga." Balas Jongin.

"Maksudmu—" Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Yeah." Jongin tersenyum lalu memakan sandwichnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Jangan lupa ajak aku kalau kau mampir ke sini!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan sambilannya ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang tiduran di atas ranjang miliknya di kamarnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Chanyeol akan pulang hari Sabtu ini.

"Cha—Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun gugup sambil melepaskan tasnya dari pundaknya.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Chanyeol tidak suka sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur milik Baekhyun.

"Dari perpustakaan, aku mengembalikan buku yang masa pinjamnya sudah mau berakhir." Bohong Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar begitu stabil, entah sejak kapan dia jadi pandai berbohong seperti ini.

"Aku menunggumu sudah tiga jam lebih." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun curiga. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku juga melihat-lihat buku yang lain." Balas Baekhyun sambil menanggalkan coat yang dikenakannya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Begitu dia mendarat di Korea dia langsung bergegas ingin pulang ke mansionnya untuk menemui Baekhyun sementara ayahnya langsung menuju kantor lagi untuk menyelesaikan berkas yang tertunda sementara mereka berada di China. Namun begitu dia pulang dia tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun di mana pun. Ditanyakannya mengenai hal ini pada Heechul namun Heechul hanya menjawab bahwa Baekhyun ada urusan sebentaran di luar namun tidak menyebutkan urusan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Tidak biasanya hal ini terjadi. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu diam di rumah dan belajar karena dia tidak memiliki teman di sekolah, baginya tidak ada alasan untuk keluar dan hangout seperti yang kadang Chanyeol lakukan dengan teman sekelasnya.

Mata bulatnya menatap penuh curiga sementara Baekhyun berusaha menghindari tatapan itu dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan meletakkan tasnya. Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak membuka tasnya sebab di dalam tasnya dia menyimpan baju seragam tempat dia bekerja sambilan.

"Lu-ge menitipkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memegang sebuah kantung kertas kecil.

"Benarkah?" suara Baekhyun mendadak berubah lebih ceria dan matanya berbinar-binar mendengarkan hal ini. Dia berjalan riang menuju ke arah Chanyeol hendak meraih kantung kertas kecil itu sebelum Chanyeol mengangkat tangan yang memegang kantung kertas itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Hey!" protes Baekhyun kesal.

"Tidak secepat itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ish! Milikku! Kemarikannn!" Baekhyun melompat-lompat berusaha menggapain kantung kertas yang masih diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Chanyeol. Namun sia-sia karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang begitu jauh.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya.

"Kalau kau menginginkan ini tentu kau tahu ini tidak gratis."

"Hah? Itu milikku! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Lu-ge menitipkan sesuatu untukku!" Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Chanyeol selalu berhasil menyulut emosinya, betul-betul berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dulu yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Kau pikir jasa kurirku dari China ke Korea itu gratis?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau sepelit ini?" sindir Baekhyun balik.

"Kau harus tahu di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, Baek—"

Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan perkataannya dan Baekhyun sudah meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Chanyeol pun merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Dilemparnya asal kantong kertas itu ke bagian atas ranjang dan dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bibir keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain. Lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun. Sensasi yang amat sangat dia rindukan seminggu terakhir ini. Air liur mereka saling bercampur satu sama lain, membuat gairah Chanyeol semakin tinggi. Diperdalamnya ciuman itu, dicengkramnya wajah Baekhyun dan dimasukkannya lidahnya lebih dalam lagi, menyapa bagian dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Tak selang berapa lama, bibir mereka berdua terlepas dan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan hidungnya di tengkuk leher Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah dan takut seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Chanyeol selalu merutuki dirinya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA dan masih patuh dengan kuasa ayahnya. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang memegang kekuasaan.

Ada ketakutan dalam diri Chanyeol yang menyebabkan dirinya begitu posesif terhadap diri Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ayahnya tak berhenti menyinggung soal dirinya yang begitu lembek. Hanya karena dia akrab dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun hingga harus membela mereka seperti ini.

Yunho berpendapat bahwa dia sudah berbaik hati mau mengasuh Luhan dan Baekhyun semenjak kecil sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, memberi mereka tempat tinggal di mansion mereka, menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah terbaik, memberin mereka makanan yang sama dengan Chanyeol santap setiap harinya padahal mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa. Jadi wajar saja kalau Luhan mengabdikan dirinya kepada perusahaan. Toh, Luhan bukan anak di bawah umur dan dapat membuat keputusannya sendiri sebagai seorang pria dewasa.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan dia setengah mati berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh ayahnya di tempat begitu dia mendengar ayahnya menyinggung soal Baekhyun dan masa depan Baekhyun. Ayahnya masih berpikir apakah sebaiknya Baekhyun ditempatkan di cabang Korea atau cabang China, namun ayahnya berpikiran untuk melebarkan cabang di Jepang juga. Dengan paras Baekhyun yang cantik rasanya tidak akan susah untuk menggaet investor Jepang, canda ayahnya. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya memanfaatkan Baekhyun sama seperti ia memanfaatkan Luhan. Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Chanyeol yang telah ia susun. Chanyeol hanya perlu mengulur waktu dan jika waktunya sudah tiba, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Chanyeol?" suara kecil Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Sikap Chanyeol terasa begitu aneh hari ini. _Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu di China?_ Baekhyun bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Baekhyun."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengambilmu dariku!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang.

"Chanyeol!" ronta Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menindihnya. Baekhyun ingin meronta lebih keras lagi, namun dia teringat akan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Dan apabila dia meronta kemungkinan Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan kasar akan lebih besar. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian tempo hari di mana dalamnya sampai berdarah dan lecet karena Chanyeol bermain terlalu kasar.

"Aku merindukan kekasihku." Chanyeol meraup lapar bibir Baekhyun lagi. Tangan Chanyeol dengan lincah membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan melepas kaitan celana Baekhyun sebelum menarik celana itu lepas dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ditatapnya tubuh Baekhyun dengan kemeja terbuka yang menampilkan dada Baekhyun yang mulus dan paha putihnya dengan lapar. Seminggu tidak menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun membuat bercak-bercak yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol sudah mulai memudar. Sementara Baekhyun kali ini memilih diam, sebab ia sadar jika ia melawan lebih banyak maka Chanyeol akan bermain kasar dan dia takut dia tidak bisa bekerja keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol meraih pegangan laci di meja belajar yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dan dikeluarkannya botol pelumas yang disediakannya di kamar Baekhyun. Ditariknya celana dalam milik Baekhyun yang disertai protes oleh Baekhyun yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuangkan pelumas itu ke jarinya dan melebarkan paha Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya. Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung memasukkan dua jari ke dalam liang hangat Baekhyun.

"Dingin!" pekik Baekhyun. Badannya terkejut dengan jari Chanyeol dan pelumas yang terasa dingin itu. Cuaca yang dingin akhir-akhir ini mengakibatkan suhu pelumas itu lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Tahan sedikit, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memaju mundurkan jarinya dan perlahan pelumas itu mulai menghangat mengikuti suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hnngh—" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengulum bibirnya menahan sensasi di bawah tubuhnya. Jari-jari milik Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana cara memanjakan dirinya. Baekhyun mulai menikmati sensasi jari-jari Chanyeol yang menyeruak masuk mencari titik nikmatnya.

Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat saat jari tengah Chanyeol menemukan prostat miliknya. Jari Chanyeol ditekuk dan menekan-nekan titik nikmat itu terus menerus yang menyebabkan Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh karena rangsangan yang terlalu kuat itu membuat Baekhyun tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan bermain di dalam sana sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, menahan pekikan yang meronta ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jemarinya dari anus Baekhyun dan membuka celana miliknya. Dikeluarkannya penisnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi dan dituangkannya pelumas tambahan di tangannya dan diusap-usapkannya ke penisnya. Mata Baekhyun menatap penis Chanyeol dan wajanhnya memerah. Sudah puluhan kali mereka melakukan hal ini namun Baekhyun masih tetap saja malu setiap kali akan dimasuki oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimana penis sebesar itu bisa masuk dan mengacaukan dirinya masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun yang tampak lebih jinak malam ini.

"Bisa kau tuntun dia ke sarangnya?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun seperti terbakar namun dia menyanggupi permintaan Chanyeol. Kedua pahanya direntangkannya dan diraihnya penih Chanyeol perlahan, digenggamnya dan dikocoknya pelan sebelum di dekatkan ke liang miliknya.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun memprotes kecil. Demi apapun ini posisi ini sangat memalukan. Kaki yang terbuka lebar dan tangannya sedang memegang penis milik Chanyeol yang sudah sangat siap memasuki lubangnya. Baekhyun hanya perlu memundurkan tangannya sedikit lagi, dan kepala penis milik Chanyeol akan masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Baekhyun." suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu berat. Napasnya menderu, tak sabar ingin menghantamkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun, namun dia ingin Baekhyun sendiri yang memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya frustasi, alih-alih memajukan penis Chanyeol ke arah liangnya, Baekhyun memajukan pantat miliknya ke arah penis Chanyeol. Kepala penis milik Chanyeol pun amblas memasuki liang sempit milik Baekhyun. Liang anal itu langsung berkedut-kedut memanjakan kepala penis milik Chanyeol, mereka berdua sama-sama mendesis menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan.

Perlahan demi perlahan Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam diriya, menikmati sensasi dirinya membuka diri menyambut penis Chanyeol dalam tubuhnya. Setiap inchi yang berhasil dimasukkannya membuat napasnya tersengal-sengal. Akhirnya seluruh penis Chanyeol berhasil ia masukkan sendiri ke dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol yang berkedut-kedut di dalam dirinya dan tanpa sadar dirinya memijat-mijat penis itu dengan otot-otot liangnya, menikmati sensasi panas dan penuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sementara, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terbiasa dulu menerima dirinya di dalam tubuhnya. Dada Baekhyun naik turun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Saat dirasanya Baekhyun sudah siap, Chanyeol pun mulai bergerak. Dikeluarkannya ¾ penisnya sebelum dihantamkannya masuk kembali menghujam keras prostat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik dalam tangannya menahan sensasi yang timbul.

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun agak bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi, mereka bergumul satu sama lain. Saling menikmati tubuh satu sama lain. Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun sambil memainkan puting miliknya. Erangan nikmat tertahan pun keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun posesif. Dirasakannya dirinya sudah mau sampai, dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sesak luar biasa, Chanyeol memeluknya terlalu erat hingga ia sulit untuk bernapas. Ditambah lagi dengan tusukan Chanyeol yang terlalu cepat temponya, Baekhyun seperti bisa merasakan sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan keluar di dalamnya. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol cepat keluar karena dirinya sudah amat sangat lelah dan dia merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar lagi.

Satu hentakan pada prostat milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya lebih lama lagi. Liangnya mengetat dan menjepit penis Chanyeol dengan keras. Dikeluarkannya cairan putih miliknya mengotori dada Chanyeol dan dada miliknya. Ditariknya satu napas dalam dan tubuhnya menggelinjang kecil akibat sensasi orgasme yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitif setelah orgasme namun penis Chanyeol belum juga keluar dan masih terus minta dimanjakan oleh liangnya yang masih mengetat akibat orgasme tadi. Dinding-dinding analnya terasa begitu sensitif sekarang dan terus berkedut-kedut menerima Chanyeol yang masih keluar-masuk di dalamnya.

"Chan—Chanyeollhh—" desah Baekhyun pelan. Dia mulai merasa lelah, wajar saja karena dia sehabis bekerja dan begitu pulang kerja dia langsung melayani kekasihnya yang baru saja balik dari China.

Chanyeol pun mencapai orgasme setelah mendengar Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya. Ditumpahkannya semua benihnya dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima semua benih Chanyeol sambil terbaring lemas. Baekhyun terkulai lemas sementara Chanyeol menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil sambil memaju-mundurkan pelan pinggulnya hingga dirasanya tak ada lagi sperma yang keluar.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa apapun yang terjadi kelak.. aku tak akan melepaskanmu.." Bisik Chanyeol ke telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, tidak fokus dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Baik itu ayahku, maupun Seulgi.. tak akan kubiarkan mereka menghalangiku untuk tetap memilikimu."

Baekhyun pun kehilangan kesadarannya setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Hahahaha! Betapa ku kangen Hunhan, Ya Tuhan. :v Kemarin masa saya lagi ngobrol sama teman soal telenovela dan masa kepikiran bikin cerita hunhan yang terinspirasi dari beberapa episode telenovela yang sering saya tonton waktu masih kecil tentang cewek miskin tomboy tapi jago main bola dan orang kaya angkuh dan sombong gitu lah. Biasa cerita telenovela. Hunhan banget kan? /ga

Bhaks. Omongan ga penting, abaikan. :v

Chanyeol pulang dari China bukannya bertobat sikapnya makin mirip Yunho. :V

Makin sinetron ga sih? Wkwkwk! Ditunggu komentarnya ya.

TERIMA KASIH KEPADA

cecilyn, n3208007, gloriadelafenni, mumut, aphroditears, parkbaexh614, Eun810, Puji Hkhs, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, AeriBee61, ChanBaekGAY, dywhut, yousee, deboramichailin, Ellaqomah, mphi, LyWoo, putrinurdianingsih30, Meli Channie, micopark, hyunriyeol, lolliyeol, Guest, kickykeklikler, chanbaekssi, rizkaa, metroxylon, Ricon65, fima, yumiko.f, chanyeolisbaekk, enyak, babybaekhyunee7, Guest(2), , Vinna614, Summer Mei, byunlulu97, Nurfadillah, Hyurien92, xiaobao, Guest(3)

thank you for reading.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. MATURE FIC.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Baekhyun merasakan perubahan sikap yang cukup signifikan atas kelakuan Chanyeol pada dirinya semenjak Chanyeol kembali dari China. Pria tinggi itu seperti lebih memberinya jarak beberapa minggu ini dan tidak terlalu mengekangnya seperti dulu. Hal ini merupakan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun karena artinya dia bisa melakukan kerja sambilannya lebih leluasa dan tidak perlu takut ketahuan oleh Chanyeol. Pulang sekolah pun dia tidak perlu mencari alasan karena Chanyeol lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya ke perusahaan ayahnya. Nampaknya ayahnya ingin Chanyeol mengenal perusahaan mereka sejak dini.

Sore itu seperti biasa pulang sekolah dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Subway tempat dia bekerja.

"Selamat sore, Minseok hyung!" sapa Baekhyun menyapa senior di tempat kerjanya itu

"Sore, Baekhyun-ah. Seperti biasa kau selalu datang lebih awal." ujar Minseok membalas sapaan Baekhyun.

"Pulang sekolah aku langsung ke sini. Hehehehe." kekeh Baekhyun. Dia langsung menuju ke ruang khusus pegawai dan meletakkan tasnya di loker miliknya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam kerjanya.

Selesai berganti pakaian, diliriknya jam di dinding ruang khusus pegawai. Baekhyun masih memiliki waktu sekitar 20 menit lagi sampai shiftnya dimulai. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar dengan ponsel miliknya di depan toko tersebut.

Baekhyun sedang menjelajahi situs sebuah tempat kursus bahasa Mandarin tempat di mana dia mendaftar untuk kursus ketika suara familiar terdengar menyapanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Berhenti memainkan ponselmu dan bekerjalah!" tegur suara itu.

Baekhyun mendongak dan dia bisa melihat pemilik suara itu, Kim Jongin, berada tepat di depannya dengan cengiran khasnya. Pemuda itu sudah menjadi langganan tetap di Subway tempat dia bekerja dan entah mengapa mereka menjadi seperti berteman satu sama lain. Meskipun di sekolah mereka masih tetap tidak bertukar sapa tapi mereka mulai saling menyapa satu sama lain di luar sekolah. Mungkin Kim Jongin merasa malu berteman dengan anak beasiswa, entahlah. Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak terlalu peduli.

Bagi Baekhyun hal ini tidak menjadi masalah, malah merupakan sebuah keuntungan baginya. Sebab Kim Jongin merupakan teman dekat Chanyeol dan sejujurnya Baekhyun sempat deg-degan kalau Jongin akan menyinggung perihal dia melihat Baekhyun bekerja sambilan di Subway. Tapi beberapa minggu telah berlalu, dan Jongin sepertinya tidak menyinggung masalah ini sama sekali di hadapan Chanyeol. Rahasianya masih aman.

Untuk saat ini.

"Yak, jam kerjaku belum dimulai! Aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau sampai saat itu tiba." dengus Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Jongin dan sibuk membuka situs kursus bahasa di ponselnya. Dia harus memilih jadwal kelas yang sesuai dengan jadwal sekolah dan kerja sambilannya.

"Ahhh, jangan begitu! Aku sudah lapar. Kau tahu aku begitu lapar setelah mendengar ceramah Han-songsaengnim tadi." Jongin merenggut.

"Ya kau tinggal masuk dan memesan. Apa susahnya. Ada staff lain kok di counter sana." ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Minseok yang sedang berdiri di dalam sana.

"Aku maunya kau yang membuatkannya." balas Jongin.

"Aku atau Minseok hyung yang membuat rasanya tidak akan ada bedanya." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Begini caramu memperlakukan pelanggan?" pekik Jongin sok dramatis.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan dia memastikan Jongin menyaksikannya.

"Aku lapar, Byun Baekhyun!" rengek Jongin.

"Kau ini seperti bayi besar saja! Kenapa tingkahmu di sekolah sangat berbeda!? Kalau penggemarmu tahu mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa!"

"Aku tidak perduli. Buatkan aku sandwich. Se. Ka. Rang." ngotot Jongin.

Baekhyun melirik jam di ponselnya.

"Tunggulah 10 menit lagi. Jika kau benar-benar lapar langsung saja ke counter."

"Aku mau kau yang membuatkannya."

"Dan aku bilang tunggulah 10 menit lagi."

Jongin merenggut kesal dan menendang kerikil di dekatnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat di ponselmu?" tanya Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Tempat kursus bahasa Mandarin." jawab Baekhyun singkat, tidak terlalu memikirkan posisi mereka yang agak intim ini.

"Untuk apa kau belajar bahasa Mandarin?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Mungkin sehabis lulus SHS aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di China." jawab Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Jongin membulatkan matanya.

" _Andwaeeee!_ Aku tidak mau belajar bahasa Mandarin!" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap heran pemuda di sampingnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu belajar bahasa Mandarin?"

"Itu, anu, kau..ukh!" Jongin seperti kesulitan merangkai kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Digaruknya tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Matanya menatap mata milik Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku..."

"Hey, Jongin sialan! Beraninya kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di sekolah. Kau dan Chanyeol sama saja. Sok sibuk!" suara melengking milik Jongdae memutuskan perkataan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Jongin. Baekhyun dan Jongin sontak menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan melihat Jongdae datang sambil mencak-mencak dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di sepanjang trotoar tempat dia berjalan.

"Hey, Byun!" sapa Jongdae dan langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam Subway tanpa memperdulikan Jongin.

"Minseokie hyuuuungg. Apa kabaaaarrr?" sapanya riang.

"Jongdae-ssi. Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Minseok membalas sapaan Jongdae dengan ramah. Pelanggan berisik satu ini entah kenapa selalu membuat moodnya lebih baik.

Jongdae pun mulai memesan pesanannya dan Jongin hanya bisa menggerutu iri.

"Kau lihat itu? Aku datang ke tempat ini lebih dulu tapi Jongdae duluan yang mendapatkan pelayanan dari tempat ini." ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Jongdae yang sedang dilayani pesanannya oleh Minseok.

Baekhyun tidak segan-segan menunjukkan matanya yang berputar ke atas pada Jongin. "Hey!"

"Baiklah tuan besar. Sudah waktunya aku untuk bekerja." ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam Subway tersebut dan mengantongi ponselnya.

Jongin pun menyengir senang dan berjalan mengekori Baekhyun. Jongin langsung berdiri di depan counter tempat memesan sementara Baekhyun masuk ke dalam counter tersebut.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menanyakan lagi apa pesanan yang diinginkan oleh Jongin. Dia sudah hapal luar kepala karena sandwich yang diinginkan oleh Jongin beberapa minggu ini selalu sama. Dengan cekatan disusunnya Roasted Chicken Sandwich milik Jongin dan Jongin hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

Katakanlah Jongin aneh atau maniak. Tapi dia suka sekali melihat jari-jari Baekhyun menyusun sandwichnya. Padahal Baekhyun itu lelaki tetapi jarinya bisa membuat wanita mana pun iri. Begitu lentik dan memukau. Oleh karena itu dia ingin hanya Baekhyun yang melayaninya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat jari-jari itu bergerak dan melayaninya.

Baekhyun menyodorkan sandwich yang telah dibungkus dengan kertas itu ke arah Jongin.

"Ini sandwichmu. Makanlah dan biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang."

"Ck, Byun. Kukira kita sudah lebih akrab sekarang." Jongin mendecih.

"Dalam mimpimu, Kim Jongin." dengus Baekhyun.

"Oh, kita lebih dari _akrab_ di dalam mimpiku."

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar perkataan Jongin dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil sandwich miliknya dan menuju ke meja tempat Jongdae sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

 _Dasar orang aneh._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun melirik jam di ponselnya dan merutuki nasibnya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai ketinggalan bus dan pulang setelat ini. Chanyeol pasti sudah mencari keberadaannya sedari tadi.

Baekhyun berlari tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam mansion keluarga Park lewat pintu belakang dan hampir saja menabrak Heechul dalam prosesnya.

"Heechul hyung. Mianhe aku tidak sengaja." ujar Baekhyun gugup sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Tenang saja Chanyeol belum pulang." jawab Heechul.

"Oh, astaga. Syukurlah."

Baekhyun mengusap dahinya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dan meletakkan ranselnya di lantai. Baru saja dia dia mau duduk Heechul menerima pesan dari Chanyeol yang menyuruh Heechul untuk memastikan Baekhyun tetap berada di kamarnya karena Chanyeol datang bersama Seulgi.

"Baek, Chanyeol sementara menuju ke mari. Aku baru saja menerima pesan darinya." ujar Heechul hati-hati.

Baekhyun tertegun. Jika Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan, artinya dia datang bersama Seulgi.

"Dia.. datang bersama putri keluarga Kang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan memastikan meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Heechul mengangguk tak enak hati dan Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol makin intense memperbanyak pertemuannya dengan Kang Seulgi dan makin sering mengajaknya ke mansion keluarga Park. Jika tidak mereka akan keluar untuk makan malam bersama di salah satu restaurant mewah di daerah Gangnam.

Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Yang harus Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mengunci dirinya di kamar hingga keesokan harinya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak terlihat. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan semenjak Chanyeol ditunangkan oleh ayahnya. Dia tidak berhak sama sekali untuk cemburu atau apapun lah itu. Hubungan mereka hanyalah rahasia dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Sementara Chanyeol akan menjalin hubungan yang resmi bersama Seulgi. Dan bukankah Baekhyun sendiri juga yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol?

 _Tapi kenapa hatiku begitu sakit?_

"Aku akan mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarmu, Baek."

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku tidak lapar. Baiklah, aku akan menuju kamarku sekarang." tutur Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau selalu melewati makan malammu, Baek." Heechul memperingatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang diet, hyung." Baekhyun berusaha untuk terkekeh namun kekehan itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinganya.

"Baek.."

"Aku ke kamarku sekarang, hyung. Selamat malam." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Heechul dan berbalik menuju ke kamarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menyeret tasnya. Begitu berada di kamarnya di kuncinya pintunya. Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa lelehan air mengalir jatuh di pipinya.

 _Ini bukan air mata. Ini hanya tetesan keringat. Aku hanya kelelahan sehabis berlari tadi._

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang berusaha dia yakinkan. Ditutupnya matanya menjemput tidur terasa lebih baik daripada harus terbangun saat ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion miliknya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil milik Seulgi. Hal ini tidak lepas dari pengamatan Heechul tentu saja. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sangat anti menyentuh perempuan yang dijodohkan dengannya itu dan membatasi interaksi di antara mereka sebatas percakapan formal. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol melakukan skinship dengan Seulgi.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol-ssi. Seulgi-ssi." Heechul menyapa mereka sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Chanyeol menyuruh Heechul untuk mendekat dan menanyakan sesuatu sambil berbisik yang dibalas dengan bisikan juga oleh Heechul. Seulgi memalingkan wajahnya memberi mereka privacy dalam membicarakan urusan mereka.

Air wajah Chanyeol tampak tidak senang dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul. Dia berbalik dan berkata pelan pada Seulgi,"Seulgi-ssi. Maafkan aku tapi apakah kau keberatan menungguku sebentar saja di ruang tamu? Ada sedikit masalah internal yang harus aku urus." diakhiri dengan senyum yang dapat membuat hati anak gadis mana pun berdebar-debar.

"Ah..tentu, Chanyeol-ssi. Silakan."

Seulgi pun dituntun menuju oleh ruang tamu oleh seorang pelayan sementara Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tempat di mana kamar Baekhyun berada. Heechul berada di belakangnya membawa sebuah nampan berisikan makan malam yang ditolak oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dari saku kanannya dan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kamar Baekhyun gelap, namun Chanyeol dapat menangkap siluet tubuh yang sedang terbaring. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar Baekhyun dan dia mendekati Baekhyun yang nampak sedang tertidur. Heechul meletakkan nampan makanan di meja belajar Baekhyun kemudian pamit pergi.

Chanyeol menyibak poni milik Baekhyun dan ditatapnya wajah tidur milik Baekhyun. Dia dapat melihat jejak air mata mengering di kedua pipi itu. Dan dia bukan tidak sadar bahwa dua pipi yang dulu terlihat begitu menggemaskan kini terlihat lebih tirus. Heechul sering melapor padanya bahwa beberapa minggu terakhir ini Baekhyun sering melewati makan malamnya.

Padahal dulu mereka selalu menikmati sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Namun semua rutinitas itu berubah semenjak dia di jodohkan dengan Seulgi. Mereka hanya akan makan bersama sesekali saja. Dan semenjak Chanyeol kembali dari China mereka bahkan tidak pernah duduk makan bersama sama sekali. Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Maaf, Baek." bisik Chanyeol pelan. Dikecupnya dahi putih itu dengan ciuman ringan. Chanyeol pun menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

"Baek, bangun, Baek. Kau harus makan." bisiknya lembut.

Baekhyun bergerak pelan, mengerang kesal karena terbangun dari tidurnya padahal ia baru saja tertidur dan matanya terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap menatap wajah yang berada di depannya.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya ini aku."

Baekhyun bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menatap Chanyeol di depannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling menatap muka seperti ini. Ada sedikit perasaan senang yang hinggap di hati Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Heechul bilang kau menolak untuk makan malam lagi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aniya. Aku hanya tidak lapar dan merasa ngantuk. Aku bahkan baru saja tertidur dan kau membangunkanku, Park Chanyeol." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau harus makan." dibawanya nampan itu ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku.."

"Makan." Chanyeol tidak menerima bantahan sedikit pun.

"Atau kau mau kusuapi?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. Memangnya dia anak kecil yang perlu disuapi?

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" diambilnya sendok di depannya dan Baekhyun mulai menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari betapa laparnya dia sebenarnya sampai dia menelan sendokan pertama makanan yang dimasukkannya ke mulutnya. Kehadiran Chanyeol membuatnya merasa diperhatikan dan nafsu makannya seolah kembali.

Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan 1/3 dari makanannya ketika dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol hanya menatapnya makan.

"Chanyeol bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di ruang makan? Kau pasti belum makan malam kan? Aku merasa aneh makan di atas tempat tidurku seperti ini." usul Baekhyun.

"Aku akan makan bersama Seulgi setelah kau selesai makan, Baek."

Ucapan Chanyeol terasa seperti tamparan. Baekhyun betul-betul lupa bahwa Seulgi sekarang ini berada di mansion Park. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesak ditenggorokannya dan nafsu makannya kembali menghilang.

"O-oh. Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mau membiarkan tunanganmu menunggumu?" Baekhyun mencoba berbicara dengan ringan dan menjaga suaranya tetap stabil walau hatinya serasa remuk.

"Aku akan di sini sampai kau selesai makan, Baek." Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Diangkatnya mangkok berisi nasi itu ke mulutnya dan dilahapnya semua nasi itu dengan cepat. Lauk yang ada pun langsung dimasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek!" tegur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Chanyeol. Begitu lauk terakhir memasuki mulutnya dibantingnya mangkok nasinya di atas nampan di depannya. Di raihnya gelas air yang berada di atas meja dan diteguknya sampai habis.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Kau bisa kembali ke Seulgimu dan menikmati makan malam kalian berdua." ujar Baekhyun ketus. _Sudah cukup dengan semua ini!_

"Jangan kekanakan seperti ini, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Aku kekanakan katamu? Katakan itu pada dirimu, wahai Park Chanyeol yang egois!" Baekhyun merasa marah tidak terima dikatai seperti itu. Jika dia kekanak-kanakan maka Chanyeol adalah manusia paling egois yang pernah dia temui.

Mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun seperti ini. Entah atas dasar apa Chanyeol tetap menginginkan Baekhyun tetap menjadi kekasihnya sementara dia menerima perintah ayahnya untuk ditunangkan dengan Seulgi. Baekhyun sadar bahwa posisinyalah yang paling tidak menguntungkan. Baekhyun itu seorang pria, hal ini akan menjadi skandal bagi perusahaan keluarga Park, dan Park Yunho pasti akan sangat tidak senang mengetahui anak lelaki satu-satunya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Bagaimana pun keluarga Park pasti memerlukan seorang penerus dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan hal itu.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau rasa sudah saatnya kita mengakhir semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diakhiri. Kau sangat berlebihan, Baek." sanggah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah muak dengan segala keegoisanmu!" teriak Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. Ini tidak adil bagi dirinya, tidak adil pula untuk Seulgi. Baekhyun yang harus memendam semua sakit hati melihat kekasihnya akan ditunangkan dengan gadis lain, sementara Seulgi yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan kebusukan Chanyeol yang memiliki kekasih rahasia dibelakangnya.

"Baekhyun." suara Chanyeol makin merendah dan suaranya terdengar sangat berbahaya.

"Apa?! Aku berbicara kenyataan!"

"Jangan mencobaiku, Baekhyun!"

Ketukan pintu di kamar Baekhyun memecah ketegangan di antara mereka. Heechul nampak dari balik daun pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Maaf mengganggu. Seulgi-ssi sudah menunggu cukup lama."

Chanyeol berdecih dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Baekhyun dan berjalan melewati Heechul keluar dari kamar Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa kau selalu menentangnya? Jika aku tidak mengetuk pintu mungkin dia akan melampiaskan marahnya padamu." ujar Heechul.

"Kau menguping, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Suara kalian terdengar cukup keras." Heechul membenarkan perbuatannya.

"Aku lelah, hyung. Perasaan seperti simpanan ini. Aku tidak suka." Baekhyun terisak.

"Ssh, Baekhyun. Jangan menangis. Aku yakin Luhan tak akan senang melihatmu menangis." Heechul mencoba menghibur Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Ah, kau mengingatkanku. Aku harus melakukan video call dengan Lu-ge." ujar Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersemangat.

"Lakukanlah kalau itu bisa menghiburmu. Jangan menelpon sampai terlalu malam." Heechul mengusak rambut Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat keluar nampan di tempat tidur Baekhyun dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian meraih ponselnya dan memanggil nomor kakak satu-satunya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan video call. Baekhyun menunggu cukup lama sampai akhirnya kakaknya mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"Ha..halo? Ba..Baekhyun?"_ suara kakaknya terdengar agak aneh.

"Malam ge! Hey? Kau tidak pakai baju?" Baekhyun mengernyit melihat penampilan kakaknya yang nampak sedang tidak memakai baju. Rambutnya pun nampak agak berantakan.

 _"A..aku baru saja akan..umm..mandi! Iya, mandi!"_ jawab Luhan denga suara agak bergetar dan panik.

"Oh? Kau mau aku menelepon nanti saja atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi tidak ingin merepotkan kakaknya.

 _"Ti..tidak usah. A..ada apa, Baekkie..?"_ ucap Luhan agak kehabisan napas. Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Wajah kakaknya juga nampak begitu merah ataukah hanya koneksi internet mereka yang kurang bagus. Sebab kualitas video mereka saat ini memang agak buram.

"Aku berpikir apakah kuliah nanti aku akan melanjutkannya di China saja. Jadi aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Lu-ge terus." jawab Baekhyun.

" _Hnnh?"_

"Aku bahkan sudah mulai mengambil kursus bahasa Mandarin. Jangan khawatir, ge. Aku menggunakan uang pribadiku dari hasil kerja sambilanku." ujar Baekhyun bangga.

 _"O-Ohh! Ah, hal itu..bagus..Baek.."_ suara Luhan terdengar begitu aneh seperti menderu agak tersengal-sengal.

"Ge, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

 _"Hnn? Ya..mnh.."_

Video yang menampilkan wajah Luhan nampak berguncang hebat dan mendadak sambungan mereka terputus secara sepihak.

Baekhyun mencoba mengulang panggilan namun panggilan keluarnya ditolak terus oleh Luhan hingga sebuah sms masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _From: Lu-ge_

 _Tampaknya gege sakit perut, bisa kita lanjutkan nanti? Maaf, Baekhyun._

 _Lu._

Baekhyun segera membalas pesan dari kakaknya.

To: Lu-ge

Tentu Lu-ge. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Aku menyayangimu.

Baek.

Setelah menekan tombol kirim Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari kakaknya lagi. Namun selang 5 menit berlalu tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kakaknya akan membalas pesannya lagi. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Tanpa menyadari bahwa percakapannya barusan turut di dengar oleh pihak ketiga.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Luhan tidak percaya Sehun masih nekat menyetubuhinya saat dia sedang menjawab panggilan telepon dari adiknya. Tidak bisa menahan desahannya lebih lama lagi Luhan pun mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak. Sehun hanya menyeringai lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke pundaknya.

"Jadi adikmu berniat datang ke China?"

"I..iya, Sehun." Luhan meringis nikmat. Setiap tusukan membuatnya merasa penuh hingga ke perutnya.

"Aku tidak masalah untuk membiayai kuliahnya di China kalau dia benar-benar berniat melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Keluargamu adalah keluargaku juga, Xiao Lu." Sehun tersenyum dan mempercepat temponya. Bisa dirasakannya dia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Satu hentakan dan dia memuntahkan semua benihnya ke dalam diri Luhan.

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan menangkup wajah yang tampak sudah amat sangat lelah itu di telapak tangannya. Dikecupnya bibir tipis itu.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan membahagiakanmu. Dan jika boleh jujur aku merasa tak nyaman melihatmu masih terikat dengan Park Yunho. Dan kau masih terikat dengannya karena adikmu yang masih berada di bawah naungannya di Korea."

Luhan hanya berkedip mendengarnya.

"Sehabis adikmu lulus SHS akan kupastikan dia mengambil pendidikannya di China."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan akan kupastikan kalian berdua lepas dari cengkraman keluarga Park." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan meraih leher Sehun, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher tersebut dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Jika boleh jujur, awal mereka memulai hubungan ini, Luhan merasa sangat takut. Namun Sehun merupakan pribadi yang sangat baik. Dia seperti sosok kakak, ayah dan kekasih pada saat yang bersamaan. Perlahan Luhan mulai membuka diri dan menceritakan masalah yang didera keluarganya.

Sehun tahu betul bahwa Park Yunho merupakan pribadi yang sangat licik dan mampu melakukan apapun demi meraih yang diinginkannya. Namun Sehun juga merupakan pebisnis handal dan memiliki trik simpanannya tersendiri.

Perlahan dia akan melepaskan Luhan dari naungan keluarga Park. Setelah itu dia akan memboyong serta adik Luhan dan akan menutup akses keluarga Park atas mereka berdua.

"Pegang kata-kataku, Xiao Lu."

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

"Apapun untukmu, Xiao Lu."

Luhan mendekap sosok di depannya itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tersebut. Bersyukur karena bencana yang menimpanya menjadi berkah tersendiri. Sangat mudah untuk membuka hatinya pada Sehun. Dia tidak pernah merasa lebih diterima seperti ini. Meskipun dia sadar bahwa alasan Sehun melakukan ini semua karena kemiripan wajahnya dengan sang mendiang istri, Luhan tidak perduli.

Yang Luhan perdulikan hanya Baekhyun semata. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Dan satu-satunya orang yang akan dia jaga kebahagiaannya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: masih ada yang baca fic ini gak sih? :v

Tebak siapa yang bakal LDR-an nanti wkkwkwkk :v

terima kasih bagi yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. /popo kalian semua * /

Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan!

1\. Panggil apa nih? Panggil Lin aja. Panggil sayang juga boleh. ;) /ga

2\. Hunhan mendetail gak? bakalan nyempil dikit-dikit aja. :)

3\. Rencana Chanyeol apa? Baca dan saksikan sendiri di episode-episode yang akan datang. wkwkwk..

4\. IG: sleepingmoo /promosi huehuehuehue/

5\. Adegan enaenanya kebanyakan.

Setelah saya baca ulang benar juga sih. Plotnya jadi ga jelas gitu yak! wkwkwk. xD Chapter berikutnya saya akan coba lebih fokus ke plotnya. Chanbaek moment ga harus enaena terus juga kan ya? Makasih sarannya. :)

6\. Mpreg? tidak. Kalau saya buat mpreg akan ada warning dari awal cerita. :)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah read, fave and follow.

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. MATURE FIC.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

Baekhyun berusaha menatap papan tulis di depannya dengan serius, namun dipikirannya begitu banyak pemikiran yang berseliweran. Sementara ini dia sedang berada di salah satu tempat kursus Bahasa Mandarin yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Uang hasil kerja sambilannya semua dia gunakan untuk membayar kursus ini, dan saat ini dia bisa terbilang sibuk. Sepulang sekolah jika ia tidak bekerja di _Subway,_ dia memiliki jadwal kursus Bahasa Mandarin.

Semuanya terasa lebih mudah karena ibunya sejak kecil sudah mengajari mereka untuk berbahasa mandarin dan korea, jadi dia hanya perlu untuk memperdalam pengetahuannya saja.

Intensitas pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol juga sudah berkurang karena kesibukan pria tinggi itu menerima pendidikan langsung dari ayahnya dan pakar bisnis untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Yunho beranggapan semakin cepat Chanyeol terjun langsung ke dalam urusan perusahaan akan semakin baik baginya walaupun Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa Yunho juga berencana untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol saat dia berusia 25 tahun. Dimulai dari sekarang rasanya tidak ada salahnya. Di usia 25 tahun, Chanyeol akan memimpin Park Enterprises bersama istrinya sama seperti ketika Yunho dulu berusia 25 tahun. Bahkan Yunho sudah memiliki Chanyeol di usia tersebut.

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut memikirkannya. Dari awal mereka menjalani hubungan rahasia ini, Baekhyun tahu bahwa tidak akan ada happy ending bagi hubungannya dan Chanyeol. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol dijodohkan dengan pewaris dari Kang Corp. Tidak ada lagi celah bagi Baekhyun dan hubungan sesama jenis mereka. Sempat terbesit rasa bahagia saat Chanyeol menegaskan hubungan mereka tidak akan berakhir hanya karena dia dijodohkan oleh Seulgi, dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengerti akan posisinya sebagai pewaris keluarga Park. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan mencoba untuk mengerti dan mencoba untuk berpegang pada rasa bahagia di mana Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi rasa bahagia itu seolah hancur setiap kali dia harus bersembunyi di dalam kamar tiap kali Seulgi datang ke rumah keluarga Park.

Baekhyun ingin marah pada Seulgi yang telah merusak hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi di mata orang lain, Seulgi adalah pasangan Chanyeol yang resmi sementara Baekhyun adalah sebuah eksistensi yang tidak diketahui memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu bahkan tak tahu lelaki yang dijodohkan padanya memiliki kekasih lain di belakangnya. Baekhyun terkadang melanggar perintah Chanyeol untuk tidak keluar kamar dan diam-diam menatap mereka dari jauh. Seulgi itu cantik, dan tampaknya dia seorang wanita yang baik, terpelajar dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Sedangkan Baekhyun seorang pria, yatim piatu yang dibesarkan dan disekolahkan dengan kebesaran hati ayah Chanyeol. Tentu akan tidak pantas bersanding dengan calon pewaris keluarga Park. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dirinya harus tahu diri dan mengakhiri hubungan tak pantas antara dirinya dan Chanyeol ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tak setuju. Dia menerima perjodohan dengan Seulgi namun tetap ingin bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak boleh dengan _egoisnya_ mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Andai Chanyeol bisa berkaca atas ucapannya sendiri.

Baekhyun sungguh tak sabar rasanya untuk segera lulus sekolah dan menyusul gege-nya untuk kuliah di negeri tirai bambu itu.

Dilihatnya papan tulis di depannya, Baekhyun kembali menatap pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan dengan serius.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mungkin sudah ada sebulan lebih Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol di malam hari. Karena kesibukan yang dijalani oleh Chanyeol, pemuda itu akan tiba di rumah tengah malam ketika Baekhyun sudah tertidur.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan menuju kamar Baekhyun dan menatap wajah tidur Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat bibirnya kemudian pergi. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak selalu benar-benar sedang tidur. Terkadang dia terbangun ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya namun tetap menjaga napasnya dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Namun malam ini berbeda. Chanyeol sudah berada di kamar Baekhyun dan menunggu Baekhyun pulang dari kursus mandarinnya.

"Hey." sapa Baekhyun agak terkejut.

"Hey." balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ada kursus." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin sejak aku tak pernah melihatmu di rumah lagi." sindir Baekhyun.

Sindiran yang langsung disesalinya. Digigitnya bibirnya dan ditatapnya raut wajah Chanyeol. Tidak ada raut wajah marah seperti yang diduga oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Be-belum." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun terbata-bata. Bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol ada kesibukan dengan ayahnya? Atau bertemu dengan Seulgi?

Mereka berjalan menuju garasi dan Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun makin bertanya-tanya. Perilaku Chanyeol sangat aneh malam ini.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memanaskan mesin mobilnya.

"Mm.." Baekhyun menggumam sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin makan ayam." jawabnya pelan.

 _"Arrasso."_

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan hati-hati. Mereka pun sampai di salah satu kedai yang cukup terkenal di lingkungan itu.

"Pesanlah sesukamu." kata Chanyeol menyerahkan buku menunya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kembali menaikkan satu alisnya pada tingkah Chanyeol yang terkesan sangat mengalah malam ini.

Baekhyun pun membolak-balik buku menu itu.

 _Baiklah! Aku akan makan enak malam ini!_

"Aku pesan _Snow Cheese Fried Chicken, Yukgaejang_ dan _samgyeopsal-gui_ oh, aku juga mau _mandu!"_ ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kembali buku menunya pada pelayan yang mencatat semua pesanannya.

"Dan tolong tambahkan kimchi-pancake ke daftar pesanan itu." sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar semua pesanan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua itu?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh pesan sesukaku!?"

"Oke, oke." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya pertanda ia tidak ingin berargumen dengan Baekhyun.

Pelayan kembali datang membawa beberapa makanan pelengkap dan dua mangkuk nasi.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat ada kimchi mentimun di antara makanan pelengkap itu. Chanyeol juga menyadari hal ini dan mengembalikan kimchi mentimun itu ke pelayannya.

"Maaf, kami tidak makan mentimun. Terima kasih." ujarnya sambil menaruh kembali makanan itu di nampan pelayan itu.

Baekhyun senang atas tindakan Chanyeol. Hal sekecil itu pun masih diingatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan membawa kembali makanan pelengkap itu ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian dua pelayan keluar dari arah dapur dan berjalan ke arah meja mereka. Wajah Baekhyun tampak begitu senang melihat dua pelayan itu datang membawakan nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

Dua pelayan itu dengan sigap meletakkan makanan mereka di atas meja.

"Silakan dinikmati!"

"Terima kasih. Kami akan menikmatinya." seru Baekhyun senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak makan bersama orang lain. Mungkin itu penyebab mendadak nafsu makannya meningkat dan dia ingin makan banyak.

Baekhyun mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dengan sumpit dan meletakkannya di atas piring Chanyeol kemudian mengambil mandu dan diletakkannya di samping ayam goreng itu, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada piringnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hal ini. Sudah lama rasanya sejak seseorang menaruh makanan duluan di atas piringnya. Hal yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan ketika mereka makan bersama.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian menggigit potongan ayam goreng di depannya.

"Enak sekali." ujarnya senang dengan mulut penuh.

"Makan pelan-pelan."

"Aku sangat lapar, Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Panggilan sayang untuk Chanyeol yang sudah lama tidak dia ucapkan.

"Jangan sampai tersedak."

"Iya, aku ta _..uhuk uhuk uhuk!"_

"Apa aku bilang?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan berdiri kemudian mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Karena kau mengajakku bicara terus!" cibir Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung ditenggak Baekhyun sampai habis.

"Makan yang pelan kali ini, Baek."

Pipi bersemu merah, Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun makan perlahan tapi nikmat dan sesekali mereka bercerita. Bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka akhir-akhir ini, namun tak semuanya diceritakan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Selesai makan mereka mampir sejenak untuk membeli es krim untuk di makan di atas mobil dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut dan mengecupnya.

"Maukah kau ke kamarku malam ini?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Dikecupnya lembut daun telinga itu tepat di atas tahi lalat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar Chanyeol dalam diam, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Hanya menatap satu sama lain seolah sedang berusaha memahami apa yang sedang dipikirkan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya dan disesapnya bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak dia cicipi. Chanyeol meluapkan semua perasaannya ke dalam ciuman itu dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima segala emosi Chanyeol dengan membalas dekapan dan ciuman milik Chanyeol.

Bibir mereka terpisah sedetik untuk meraup oksigen yang diminta oleh paru-paru mereka. Detik berikutnya bibir tebal Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun, seakan putus asa. Seolah takut tidak bisa menikmati lagi bibir merah itu.

"Chan-Chanyeol..." lenguh Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun-ah." bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela ciumannya. Dibelainya surai hitam tebal milik Baekhyun dengan hati-hati seperti seolah sedang memegang porselen yang rapuh.

"...nado." Baekhyun ingin terisak rasanya.

Perlakuan lembut seperti ini yang selalu membuatnya bimbang akan keputusannya. Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan memulai hidup baru di China bersama gege-nya. Tanpa ada Chanyeol yang menyakiti fisik dan hatinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa jika hatinya bingung hanya karena perlakuan lembut semalam seperti ini. Banyak malam di mana dia diperlakukan seperti pelacur. Banyak malam di mana dia diperlakukan seperti tidak pernah ada.

Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan malam penuh kelembutan ini hatinya kembali goyah? Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun... Baekhyun-ku." rapal Chanyeol sambil memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di wajah Baekhyun. Perlahan direbahkannya tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur miliknya. Dikungkungnya tubuh ramping Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak membalasnya, hanya memberikan anggukan kecil.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan dada putih dan puting kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Dimainkannya dua tonjolan itu, dibuatnya menegang kemudian dikulumnya secara bergantian.

Baekhyun mendesis pelan menerima kenikmatan itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan permainan Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda malam ini. Sentuhan lembut dan pelan ini mengingatkannya atas percintaan pertama mereka, saat mereka pertama kali berhubungan intim. Chanyeol menyiapkannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan. Ciuman-ciuman kecil dan penuh kasih sayang seperti dihinggapi kupu-kupu, lembut terasa, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu dan kasar serta meninggalkan bercak seperti yang biasa. Jemari panjang Chanyeol pun bermain dengan sangat lembut di dalamnya, namun menggoda titik nikmatnya. Baekhyun terbuai dibuatnya.

"Aku masukkan sekarang." ujar Chanyeol sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Dia juga merasa sangat terangsang sekarang. Matanya begitu sayu dan dikulumnya dua jarinya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jari miliknya dan dituangkannya pelumas di telapak tangannya dan digosokkannya di penisnya. Di arahkannya kejantanan miliknya ke lubang milik Baekhyun, dan dimasukkannya perlahan kejantanannya ke tempat terintim milik Baekhyun itu.

Dan Baekhyun membiarkannya. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengisi tubuhnya dan pikirannya. Mengacak isi hatinya kembali hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ketika Baekhyun terbangun, Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Kasur di sampingnya bahkan terasa dingin ketika diraba. Artinya sudah lama dia sendiri tidur di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Apa dia berangkat sekolah lebih dulu?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Ketika Baekhyun turun ke lantai dasar pun dia tidak melihat Chanyeol sama sekali. Berarti benar dugaannya Chanyeol berangkat sekolah lebih dahulu.

"Pagi Heechul-hyung." sapa Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya Heechul tengah berada di ruang makan.

"Pagi, Baekhyunee. Ini sarapanmu. Cepat makan atau kau akan terlambat! Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siangmu juga. Jangan sampai lupa membawanya." omel Heechul seperti ibu rumah tangga.

"Iya, eomma. Aku makan sekarang." goda Baekhyun. Ditariknya kursi dan didudukinya. Dilahapnya makanan yang disediakan Heechul dihadapannya.

"Yak!"

"Hehehe maaf, hyung." Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian kembali memakan roti tangkup yang tersedia di depannya.

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?" tanya Heechul pelan.

"Seperti biasa aku ada umm.. kau tahu?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kalau-kalau Chanyeol muncul secara tidak terduga.

"Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini." ucap Heechul.

"Oh?"

"Ada urusan dengan ayahnya." sambung Heechul.

"Hmm.." gumam Baekhyun di sela kunyahannya.

"Aku ada urusan malam ini, jadi begitu kau pulang aku juga tidak ada di rumah." Heechul menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tumben, hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ada sedikit urusan pribadi." jawab Heechul singkat.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Hani penjaga toko bunga langganan tuan Park?" goda Baekhyun.

"Eeyy!"

"Tebakanku benar? Wah, daebak hyung! Dia kan 9 tahun lebih muda darimu!" ledekan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"No comment! Cepat berangkat! Sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Ish, hyung tidak seru. Ya, sudah aku berangkaaatt! seru Baekhyun. Dilambaikannya tangannya kemudian dia berjalan menuju gerbang belakang mansion keluarga Park.

Heechul menatap punggung Baekhyun yang makin menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Mianhe, Baekhyun-ah."_

"Apa tak apa seperti ini?" tanya Junmyeon yang mendadak muncul dari ruang keluarga.

"Lebih baik seperti ini. Berita ini akan menghancurkannya."

"Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa." ujar Junmyeon.

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ketika sampai di sekolah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat Chanyeol di sekolah. Bingung tentu saja karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol bolos sekolah. Namun kadang jika menyangkut masalah perusahaan Tuan Park akan mengurus masalah absensi Chanyeol di sekolah. Mungkin hari ini adalah salah satu hari di mana Chanyeol mengikuti rapat atau pertemuan bisnis dengan kolega ayahnya.

Sekolah pun berlalu dengan cepat dan Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Seperti biasa Minseok sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini sepi sekali." keluh Baekhyun bosan setelah beberapa jam bekerja. Disampingnya Minseok juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sejak sore tadi hanya beberapa pelanggan yang datang. Dan sekarang pun meja mereka hanya terisi oleh dua pelanggan saja. Jika tidak sibuk, shift ini akan terasa lama sekali. Baekhyun suntuk jadinya.

"Selamat datang di Subway!" sapa Baekhyun saat mendengar suara kaki melangkah masuk di tempatnya bekerja tersebut.

Akhirnya ada pengunjung yang datang Dia bisa mati bosan kalau tempat kerjanya terus menerus tanpa pengunjung.

"Oh, kau ternyata." ucap Baekhyun malas saat melihat Jongin yang melangkah masuk.

"YAK! Begitu caramu memperlakukan pelanggan?" teriak Jongin tersinggung.

"Kau mau yang seperti biasa?" tanya Baekhyun bersiap-siap mengambil roti yang tersimpan di rak oven dekatnya.

"Tidak, aku cuma mampir saja. Aku sementara menunggu Jongdae dan kami ada acara pesta di dekat sini." ujar Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Jongin, dan harus Baekhyun akui Jongin terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan setelan jas biru gelap itu. Jas itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan baik dan menonjolkan fitur atletis yang dimiliki Jongin.

"Kau terlihat sangat formal... dan tampan." puji Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" wajah Jongin mendadak terlihat sangat cerah mendengarnya.

"Tentu. Biasanya gayamu sangat urakan..."

"YAKKK!"

"Tapi malam ini kau tampil sangat berbeda, Jongin. Sangat tampan." puji Baekhyun lagi tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapannya itu membuat hati pria di depannya berbunga-bunga.

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian yang diberikan Baekhyun. Ada semacam rasa ...puas. Tidak salah keputusannya untuk mampir ke tempat kerja Baekhyun sambil menunggu Jongdae.

"Acara apa? Pernikahan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Bukan. Pertunangan. Kau mengenalnya juga kok. Dia teman sekelas kita." ujar Jongin. Matanya sementara mengarah ke ponsel miliknya dan jemarinya dengan cekatan mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongdae.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Sudah hal yang biasa orang-orang di sekolah mereka ditunangkan sejak dini. Mengingat hanya anak orang kaya yang sekolah di situ dan mereka tak ingin kekayaan mereka lari ke tempat lain. Solusi terbaik adalah dengan menjodohkan anak mereka dengan keluarga terpandang lainnya.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Ditunangkan ayahnya dari yang dia ceritakan padaku." jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Makanya tadi pagi dia tidak masuk sekolah. Untuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangannya malam ini." sambung Jongin.

Jika bumi terbelah dua sekarang pun Baekhyun tidak akan peduli.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baru saja malam kemarin Baekhyun merasa diterbangkan ke langit atas semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Hari ini dia merasa seperti terhempas jatuh begitu dalam.

Dia memaksa Jongin untuk membawanya serta dalam acara pertunangan Chanyeol. Dalihnya dia hanya ingin melihat seperti apa pesta pertunangan anak terkaya di sekolah mereka. Jongin dan Jongdae juga merasa tak ada salahnya membawa Baekhyun.

Dan melihat suasana toko yang sepi, Minseok pun mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk pulang lebih awal.

Tamu yang diundang begitu banyak, Baekhyun bisa membaur dan tak akan ada yang tahu. Dan jika Baekhyun tak mencolok tak akan ada teman sekelas mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di pesta itu. Sesampainya di pesta Jongin dan Jongdae pun pamit untuk menemui Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Aku tinggal sebentar. Jangan nakal, Baekhyun!" ujar Jongin memperingatkan.

"Mwo?! Tidak salah? Aku ini siswa berprestasi di sekolah kita!" ucap Baekhyun mengernyit kesal mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Yah, siapa tahu.." tutur Jongin.

"Ish! Sana temui temanmu itu! Aku tidak akan macam-macam!" ujar Baekhyun sambil melakukan gerakan mengusir Jongin. Jongin pun beranjak pergi sambil terkekeh menyusul Jongdae yang sudah berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Baekhyun menatap dari jauh sosok Chanyeol yang sedang mendekap sosok mungil Seulgi yang sedang tersenyum kepada para tamu yang memberinya selamat. Jemari Chanyeol memegang pinggang ramping Seulgi. Pikiran jahat mampir di kepala Baekhyun, dipikirnya andai saja Seulgi tahu apa saja yang telah jari-jari itu lakukan padanya. Bagaimana reaksi Seulgi kalau tahu ini semua? Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apakah jari-jari itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Seulgi kelak?

Hati Baekhyun panas memikirkannya. Benar kata orang bahwa cemburu bisa merubah perangaimu.

Mata kecilnya menatap wajah Chanyeol. Baru saja kemarin malam pria ini menyetubuhinya dan malam ini dia sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun satu kata pun atas peresmian pertunangan dia dan Seulgi.

Apa yang harus disembunyikan? Bukankah Baekhyun sudah tahu dia _pasti_ akan bertunangan dengan Seulgi. Kenapa harus menyembunyikan peresmian ini?

 _Baekhyun tahu._

Dilihatnya Tuan Park yang sedang berbicara dengan tamu-tamu lainnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang. Di sisi tempat pesta yang lain Heechul-hyung turut membantu mengarahkan para pelayan melayani para tamu. Junmyeon-hyung pun turut datang dan berbaur dengan para tamu lainnya. Beberapa pelayan pribadi di mansion Park pun terlihat melayani tamu di acara ini.

Ah, rupanya memang hanya dirinya saja yang dikecualikan.

Perlakukan lembut Chanyeol semalam... apakah karena dirinya merasa bersalah menyembunyikan ini semua dari Baekhyun?

Bahkan Heechul-hyung pun menyembunyikan semua ini dari dirinya.

Air mata yang ditahannya entah sejak kapan mulai menetes dalam bulir-bulir raksasa dan mengalir deras di pipinya. Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya dia berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut. Gemetaran, dikeluarkannya ponsel miliknya. Dihubunginya satu-satunya orang yang tak akan mengecualikannya.

Baru tiga nada sambungan terdengar, suara Luhan sudah menyambut indra pendengarannya.

 _"Halo, Baekhyun?"_

"Gege.. hiks... gege... gege... hiks.." isakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

 _"Baekhyun? Kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"_

Suara milik Luhan terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Aku... aku tidak mau lagi berada di sini." jawab Baekhyun sambil menangis. Napasnya terasa begitu sesak. Dicengkramnya kemeja miliknya di bagian dada seolah hal itu dapat membantu meredakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya.

 _"Baekhyun? Maksudmu di Korea?"_

"Aku tidak mau!" tangisnya.

"Bawa aku pergi, ge!" sambungnya. Napas Baekhyun sudah sangat tidak teratur dan dia mulai sesegukan. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras. Sesekali digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

"Bawa aku pergi."

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Baekhyun juga ingin berbuat egois.

 _Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TBC

A/N: laptop saya rusak jadi saya harus ngetik ulang chapter ini ASSFHKFLFLGHJLL dan ini ngetiknya pake HP. Sumpah ngetik pake HP itu ga enak sama sekali tapi lebih gak enak lagi ngetik ulang. Hiksss!

Sekali lagi ngetik pake HP itu susah :(

Yah, beginilah yang terjadi. Chanyeol beneran bertunangan secara formal sama Seulgi. Mohon jangan benci Seulgi soalnya dia ga tau kalau Chanyeol sudah ada yang punya. Pukpuk Baekhyun. :'(

Terima kasih buat yang sudah fave dan follow ff gaje dan menye-menye ini. Saya menantikan review anda semua. :* :*

Review~


	7. Chapter 7

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. MATURE FIC.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan

Disclaimer: kepada anggota EXO yang bukan milik saya namun saya siksa dan buat nangis-nangis terus di fic ini, saya minta maaf.

* * *

-Chapter 7-

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan tempat dia berada terasa sangat asing dan spontan dia langsung bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk sembari berusaha mengingat peristiwa semalam. Baekhyun mengingat kemarin malam dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat menelepon Luhan hingga pada akhirnya Luhan harus menenangkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu jemputan.

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang galau tidak terlalu memikirkan jemputan apa yang dimaksud kakaknya. Yang dia tahu tak lama seorang pria tinggi datang menjemputnya dan mengaku sebagai teman Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung naik ke mobil pria itu dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke sebuah hotel. Setelah menyewakan kamar untuk Baekhyun, pria itu menginstruksikan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat dan dia akan mengurus semuanya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tak menanyakan identitas pria tersebut, yang dia tahu pria itu merupakan teman kakaknya dan baginya hal tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan mengurus apa Baekhyun juga tidak tahu. Semalam dia seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir.

Diraihnya ponsel miliknya untuk mengecek waktu, ponselnya menunjukkan waktu 09.00 KST. Dia sudah terlambat untuk pergi sekolah dan entah kenapa dia tidak perduli akan hal tersebut. Dilihatnya ponselnya tak ada satu pun panggilan tak terjawab dari Heechul-hyung ataupun Junmyeon-hyung. Chanyeol juga tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa mereka bahkan tidak sadar malam kemarin dia tidak pulang ke kediaman keluarga Park.

Namun ada beberapa pesan tak terbaca yang masuk di kotak masuk ponsel miliknya, merasa sedikit berharap, Baekhyun pun membuka kotak masuknya. Baekhyun kemudian tertawa miris. Ada 5 pesan tak terbaca dan pesan-pesan tersebut malah berasal dari Kim Jongin.

 _From_ : _Kim Jongin_

 _Hey, aku tak dapat menemukanmu. Kau ada di mana?_

 _Sent 21.30 KST_

 _._

 _From: Kim Jongin_

 _Baekhyun?! Kau di mana, hah?_

 _Sent 21.50 KST_

 _._

 _From: Kim Jongin_

 _Kau sudah pulang atau apa?_

 _Sent 22.20 KST_

 _._

 _From: Kim Jongin_

 _Sombong, ih. Tidak pamit dulu padaku. -_-_

 _Sent 22.50 KST_

 _._

 _From: Kim Jongin_

 _Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku. Apa ada yang mengganggumu di pesta tadi? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

 _Sent 23.10 KST_

 _._

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu. Sedikit senang ada yang masih mengingatnya.

 _To: Kim Jongin_

 _Hey_ ,

 _Mian, mian. Aku baik-baik saja. Kemarin aku mendadak ada urusan dan harus pulang lebih awal. Ehehehe._

 _Pestanya begitu indah, namun aku merasa begitu salah tempat. T_T_

 _Sent 09.10 KST_

Setelah menekan tombol _sent_ Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kembali. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar, diraihnya ponselnya kembali dan dilihatnya Jongin sudah membalas pesannya.

 _From: Kim Jongin_

 _ASTAGA! Byun Baekhyun. Aku pikir kau diculik atau apa! Semalam kau tak membalas pesanku dan pagi ini kau tak datang ke sekolah!_

 _Sent 09.12 KST_

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca pesan dari Jongin dan segera mengetik balasannya.

 _To: Kim Jongin_

 _Hahaha! Jangan berpikiran aneh. Memangnya siapa yang mau menculikku? :P_

 _Aku telat bangun jadi kuputuskan untuk bolos hari ini._ _Dan kenapa kau membalas chatku begitu cepat? Belajar yang benar, Kim Jongin!_

 _Sent 09.14 KST_

Baekhyun mengirimkan pesannya dan benar tak lama berselang, Jongin sudah membalas kembali pesannya.

 _From: Kim Jongin_

 _Aku mungkin?_

 _Sent 09.15 KST_

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit membaca pesan dari Jongin dan dia mulai mengetik balasannya, tapi belum sempat dia menyelesaikan pesan balasan untuk Jongin, pintu kamar tempat dia berada diketuk perlahan.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Apa anda sudah bangun?"

"Ah, iya!" mengabaikan ponsel miliknya Baekhyun melompat turun dari ranjang tersebut dan berlari membuka pintu.

Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria dihadapannya ini. Pria dihadapannya ini nampak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Semalam Baekhyun tak terlalu memperhatikan wajah pria yang menjemputnya, tapi pagi ini setelah beristirahat cukup dia bisa mengapresiasi wajah tampan pria ini. Jika bukan karena lehernya yang mulai pegal mungkin dia masih menatap wajah itu lebih lama lagi.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" pria itu membuka suara.

"Ah, maaf sudah menatap anda tak sopan seperti itu." Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf. Pipinya bersemu merah karena ketahuan menatap pria itu terlalu lama. Dipersilahkannya pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tak apa. Tidur anda nyenyak semalam?" pria itu tersenyum kecil kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit, menerima ajakan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ya, lebih nyenyak dari yang saya duga. Terima kasih."

"Baguslah."

"Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu apa hubungan anda dengan Luhan-ge?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia... calon kakak iparku?" pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang nampaknya tidak gatal itu. Bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Calon kakak ipar? Gegeku memiliki kekasih di China dan tidak memberitahuku?" pekik Baekhyun kesal. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena dia merasa semua orang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tunggu! Tenanglah! Jangan marah dulu. Ini tidak seperti dugaanmu." pria itu mencoba menenangkan pemuda manis yang sedang kesal di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dia menyembunyikan hal ini dariku! Memiliki kekasih dan tidak memberitahu..." omelan Baekhyun makin mengecil kemudian akhirnya terputus ketika dia sadar bahwa dia berada dalam posisi di mana dia tidak berhak untuk marah karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Baekhyun juga menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sebagai sepasang kekasih dari Luhan. Kepalanya kembali menunduk. Malu sudah marah pada kakaknya padahal dia sendiri melalukan hal yang serupa.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu khawatir.

"Ya.. aku.. baik-baik saja." jawab Baekhyun lemah. Jika ia bertemu dengan kakaknya nampaknya begitu banyak cerita yang harus mereka tukarkan satu sama lain. Terlalu banyak hal yang sudah Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Yifan." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya, memecahkan keheningan yang timbul di antara mereka.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Kakakku memberiku profile milikmu." jawab Yifan. Dan seketika suasana kembali menjadi canggung.

Yifan berdeham kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan merasa terkejut di dalamnya terdapat dokumen kewarganegaraan dan passport dengan nama cina miliknya yang dulu diberikan oleh ibunya.

Baekhyun menatap dokumen itu dengan mata terbelalak. Siapa pria di hadapannya ini dan mengapa ia bisa menyiapkan semua ini dengan begitu cepat? Belum habis rasa terkejutnya mendadak pintu kamarnya terbuka dan dilihatnya Luhan berlari masuk dan langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Lu-ge?" Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Direngkuhnya kakaknya yang memeluknya erat dan tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Gege.. gege.." isaknya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke ceruk leher kakak satu-satunya yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun seolah berusaha menenangkan perasaan adiknya itu. Untuk sekarang Luhan tidak akan bertanya apapun. Luhan akan membiarkan adiknya sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya. Namun jika Baekhyun menangis akibat ulah Park Yunho, Luhan bersumpah akan membunuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Shh, Baekhyun.. shh.. gege di sini." Disibakkannya poni Baekhyun dan dikecupnya kening mungil adiknya itu. Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya seakan takut bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi dan kakaknya akan menghilang jika ia melepas pelukannya.

"Gege jangan pergi lagi.." tangis Baekhyun.

Luhan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Baekhyun."

"Xiao Lu." sebuah suara memecah atmosfir kedua kakak beradik itu. Baekhyun memandang ke belakang kakaknya dan baru menyadari ada sesosok pria bertubuh tegap dan berwajah dingin sementara menatap mereka berdua.

"Sehun..." ucap Luhan pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun namun tetap menggenggam tangan milik Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan adikmu padaku." ujar Sehun dengan nada memerintah.

"Sehun, ini Byun Baekhyun. Adikku satu-satunya."

Baekhyun sontak membungkukkan badannya. "Byun Baekhyun imnida." entah kenapa ada rasa gugup yang menyerang diri Baekhyun. Pria dihadapannya ini seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia bukan orang sembarang, dan sedikit banyak sosok pria ini mengingatkannya akan ayah Chanyeol, Park Yunho.

"Wu Shixun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sehun-hyung." jawab pria itu. Matanya masih menatap lekat sosok Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Xiao Lu banyak bercerita padaku tentangmu dan mengenai keinginanmu untuk pindah ke China." ujar Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat.

"Jika besok kami membawamu ke China, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan orang ini. Pendapatnya? Seumur hidupnya tak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal ini padanya. Hidupnya dia hanya diberikan satu pilihan yang harus dia ikuti dan tak bisa dia bantah dan sekarang dia diberikan pilihan?

"Dengan senang hati." jawabnya mantap.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _-Park Corp Building-_

"Aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini." Yunho menghembuskan napas malas, melempar surat perjanjian yang dibawa oleh Luhan dan Sehun kemudian memutar kursi tempat dia duduk kemudian membelakangi sosok Luhan dan Sehun yang sementara duduk di seberang meja yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka bertiga.

Sementara ini Luhan dan Sehun tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan Yunho, meninggalkan Baekhyun di hotel sendiri untuk beristirahat kembali. Luhan langsung menyuarakan keinginannya untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dari Korea serta membawa surat perjanjian bahwa Yunho tak berhak menuntut apapun lagi dari mereka. Yunho hanya bisa memutar malas matanya mendengarkan keinginan Luhan.

Luhan menatap sosok Park Yunho dengan pandangan kosong. Pria yang benar-benar akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menambah pundi-pundi kekayaannya. Pria yang mengancam akan memutuskan sekolah Baekhyun jika dia tidak menerima tawaran Sehun untuk menidurinya demi sebuah kontrak. Pria yang membesarkannya hanya untuk menjadikannya seorang pelacur demi sebuah tanda tangan!

Luhan patut bersyukur karena Sehun ternyata merupakan seorang pria yang cukup perhatian dan bukan hanya sekedar ingin menidurinya. Sehun menginginkan Luhan lebih dari itu. Sebagai kekasih, partner, _spouse_ atau apapun itu gelarnya. Lebih dari sekedar teman tidur. Buktinya dia tak sungkan membantu Luhan lepas dari jeratan Park Yunho, dan sekarang membantunya melepaskan adiknya dari Park Yunho sebelum adiknya harus mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa Baekhyun ke China. Dia sudah terlalu lama merasa kesepian di Korea." tutur Luhan pelan.

"Sangat disayangkan. Padahal dengan wajah secantik Baekhyun dia akan menjadi aset berharga di perusahaanku kelak." ucap Yunho.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja mendengarkan ucapan Yunho. Sudah Luhan duga bahwa kelak Yunho akan memanfaatkan Baekhyun sama seperti dia memanfaatkan Luhan. Nasib Luhan boleh dibilang sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sehun yang perngertian, tetapi siapa yang bisa menjamin nasib adiknya kelak.

"Dan mengenai kesepian... aku rasa adikmu sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian." sambung Yunho.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksud dari ucapan anda, Tuan Park?"

"Lihat saja bagaimana dia terus menerus menghangatkan ranjang anakku setelah kepergianmu." jawab Yunho. Menikmati bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah menjadi pucat pasi mendengar jawabannya.

"Bahkan ada masa di mana Chanyeol menidurinya setiap malam. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun merasa kesepian di Korea?" tanya Yunho enteng.

"Chanyeol.., dan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan terputus. Apa ini? Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini? Mengapa Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya sama sekali. Dan.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol merupakan sosok yang satu-satunya dia percaya untuk menjaga adiknya sendiri, malah menyetebuhi adiknya sendiri dan menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsu?

"Sering bergumul panas di atas ranjang? Ya, kau tak salah dengar, Luhan." jawab Yunho dengan pandangan nyinyir.

Lidah Luhan terasa membeku.

"Aku rasa lebih baik Chanyeol menyalurkan hasrat remajanya di rumah daripada dia pergi ke club dan menyewa jalang yang tak jelas sudah dipakai berapa banyak orang. Kau tahu anak muda, hormonnya ke mana-mana dan harus dipuaskan." sambung Yunho seolah sedang memanasi Luhan.

"Baekhyun pun nampaknya tak keberatan. Mungkin untuk melepaskan kesepiannya?" lanjutnya. Menikmati ekspresi wajah Luhan yang semakin memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Dan sekarang kau berniat membawanya ke China? Sangat disayangkan. Dengan wajah secantik itu, dan pengalamannya memuaskan pria... berapa kontrak yang bisa kudapatkan, hmm?"

"Chanyeol pun harus kehilangan teman ranjangnya kurasa." ucap Yunho dengan nada sedih.

"Yang aku tahu anakmu sudah memiliki tunangan." ucap Sehun tenang. Dalam dunia bisnis percakapan seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Saling menjatuhkan mental satu sama lain, dan membuat konsentrasi pecah. Sehun harus menjadi pihak yang tenang di sini, sebab Luhan terlihat dia sudah siap untuk menghantamkan kepala Yunho ke meja kapan saja.

"Akan sangat tidak sopan jika Chanyeol meniduri putri keluarga Kang sebelum pertunangan resmi, bukan?" jawab Yunho.

"Untung ada Baekhyun di rumah." sambung Yunho.

Luhan sudah siap untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghajar Yunho ketika mendadak Sehun membuka suara kembali.

"Kenapa cerita ini terasa sangat familiar?" Sehun mendecih. Diletakkannya tangannya di dagunya dan memasang pose sedang berpikir. Yunho dan Luhan memandang bingung ke arah Sehun.

"Anak orang kaya yang memiliki kekasih dan tunangan di saat yang bersamaan..." lanjut Sehun sambil berpikir keras.

"Ahh, aku ingat. Seperti kisah yang Jaejoong-hyung ceritakan padaku dulu!" ujar Sehun seolah baru saja mengingat sebuah hal yang penting.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung sementara Yunho menatapnya tajam dengan raut wajah mengeras. Yunho langsung menanda-tangani surat perjanjian itu dan melemparnya ke hadapan Luhan.

"Ini! Pergi dan bawa adikmu dari hadapanku! Terserah kalian mau ke China atau ke mana pun aku tidak peduli." hardiknya.

"Dan tuan Wu Shixun yang terhormat. Jika tidak ada lagi urusan bisnis yang ingin anda bicarakan mungkin pertemuan ini bisa kita akhiri sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan menahan emosinya.

"Saya rasa sudah tidak ada lagi. Terima kasih tuan Park. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mereka menjabat tangan satu sama lain dengan keras. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah dia mengetahui semua rahasia milik seorang Park Yunho.

"Mari kita pulang, Xiao Lu."

"I-iya." ucap Luhan tergagap. Hanya dengan satu kalimat Sehun berhasil menyerang telak titik lemah seorang Park Yunho. Sehun juga membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan Jaejoong-hyung yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun?

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Yunho dan bergegas menuju basement tempat mobil Sehun diparkirkan. Sesampainya di basement mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Mulut Luhan gatal ingin bertanya siapa Jaejoong-hyung itu. 10 tahun lebih Luhan tinggal bersama dengan Yunho namun nama ini tak pernah didengarnya sama sekali. Dan Sehun mendadak hanya menyebut sekali nama itu dan raut muka seorang Park Yunho langsung berubah total. Pasti merupakan seseorang yang sangat penting dari masa lalu Park Yunho.

"Dengan ini semua sudah beres, Baekhhyun bisa kita boyong ke China tanpa perlu takut Park Yunho mengusik hidup kalian lagi." ujar Sehun tenang sambil menyalakan mobil miliknya.

Luhan di sampingnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk erat surat perjanjian yang baru saja ditanda-tangani itu seolah itu adalah barang paling berharga yang dia miliki. Rasanya begitu lega ketika mereka akhirnya lepas dari belenggu keluarga Park. Luhan juga tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Yunho tentang adiknya begitu saja. Dia akan menanyakan kebenarannya pada adiknya sendiri ketika mereka bertemu lagi nanti sore ini. Namun untuk sekarang, dia hanya bisa merasakan rasa bahagia.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mata penuh rasa syukur dan mengukir sebuah senyum di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Sehun." ujarnya dengan tulus.

Dan wajah dingin itu pun turut mengulas sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, Xiao Lu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun kembali dari tidur siangnya akibat ponselnya yang tak berhenti berdering, diraba-rabanya ranjangnya untuk mencari ponsel miliknya. Dilihatnya nama Kim Jongin berkedip-kedip di layar ponsel miliknya.

"Yoboseyo?" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara serak habis bangun tidur.

" _Yak, Byun Baek! Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?! Kau di mana sekarang?"_ suara Kim Jongin memekik di balik ponsel itu membuat Baekhyun harus menjauhkan ponsel itu sejenak dari telinganya.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran lagi." Baekhyun kemudian menguap sangat lebar.

 _"Apa kau akan bekerja hari ini?"_ tanya Jongin.

Pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkannya bahwa walaupun kakaknya sudah menyatakan akan mengurus hal-hal seperti mengundurkan diri dari sekolah dan berkas-berkas penting miliknya namun dia harus mengundurkan diri sendiri dari tempat dia bekerja. Dan dia juga harus pamit kepada Minseok-hyung yang selama ini sudah baik membimbingnya di tempat kerjanya.

"Mungkin aku akan ke sana sore ini, tapi tidak untuk bekerja. Aku akan mengundurkan diri, Jongin." jawab Baekhyun.

 _"Kenapa mendadak ingin berhenti kerja? Kau mendapatkan pekerjaan lain, eoh? Di mana?"_ tanya Jongin.

"Aku.. akan pindah ke China." jawab Baekhyun.

 _"APA?!"_

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di Subway nanti sepulangmu dari sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun.

 _"Kita bisa bertemu sekarang di sana. Aku tidak peduli dengan sekolah! Aku akan menunggumu di sana."_ Jongin memutuskan sambungan ponsel itu dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun pun bersiap-siap untuk menemui Jongin di Subway, dikirimkannya pesan kepada kakaknya bahwa dia akan keluar sebentar untuk berpamitan kepada temannya sebelum dia berangkat ke China besoknya. Dia sama sekali tidak akan kembali ke rumah keluarga Park untuk mengambil barang-barang miliknya di sana. Semua yang ada di sana tidak ada yang benar-benar miliknya. Hanya memori yang menyakitkan hati yang tertinggal dan Baekhyun ingin melupakannya dan memulai lembaran baru di China bersama kakaknya. Mengenai baju dia rasa dia bisa meminjam baju milik kakaknya untuk sementara. Ukuran tubuh mereka juga rasanya cukup sama.

Ketika dia tiba di Subway, Jongin sudah berada di sana bersama Jongdae yang sementara berbincang-bincang dengan Minseok. Mereka nampak sangat akrab dan Minseok selalu terlihat sedikit bersemu ketika bersama dengan Jongdae.

"Hey, Baekhyun!" seru Minseok ketika dia melihat Baekhyun masuk dari pintu masuk Subway.

"Minseok-hyung, selamat siang." sapa Baekhyun.

"Kalian ini benar-benar anak nakal, waktunya sekolah kalian malah bolos." ujar Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Jongin, Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang berada di Subway itu padahal masih jam sekolah.

"Minnie-hyung, sekolah itu hanya formalitas. Nantinya juga sekolah kami tak akan terpakai ilmunya di bidang yang akan kami geluti kelak." jawab Jongdae membela diri.

"Alasan!" balas Minseok.

"Minseok-hyung, aku.. mungkin harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini." Baekhyun memotong percakapan di antara Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dan Minseok berbarengan.

"Karena masalah keluarga, aku akan pindah ke China besok." jawab Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Walaupun baru akrab sejenak namun mereka sudah memberikan banyak memori yang menyenangkan hatinya. Memiliki teman ternyata sangat menyenangkan seperti ini. Sesampainya di China nanti dia harus memiliki banyak teman, tekad Baekhyun.

"Ini sangat mendadak!" ucap Minseok tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya kakakku sudah lama mengurusnya untukku." Baekhyun berbohong.

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, hanya saja dia menetap di China sementara aku menetap di Korea." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi ke China?" tanya Jongin dengan nada kecewa.

"Mian, aku benar-benar harus pergi." jawab Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan mata sendu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu di sini?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi di sini, Jongin." jawab Baekhyun lirih. "Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki hanya kakakku." sambungnya.

"Lantas kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?" Jongin terus bertanya. Dia seolah tidak rela Baekhyun pergi.

"Dengan... bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka tidak menganggapku keluarga sama sekali." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal bersamaku! Aku bisa menjadi keluarga barumu!" desak Jongin.

"Oh, apakah ini yang namanya modus?" dengus Minseok kemudian berbisik pada Jongdae yang tengah bersiul. _Smooth, bro. Smooth.._

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku yakin kita bisa menjadi saudara yang baik. Kau pemuda yang menyenangkan. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus ke China." balas Baekhyun.

"Dan ini yang namanya penolakan." bisik Jongdae dan terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang baru saja di _brotherzone_ oleh Baekhyun.

"Nampaknya dia tak mengerti maksudmu, Jongin." Minseok mencoba menghibur Jongin yang nampak akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun memandang mereka bertiga dengan wajah bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

"Aduh, polosnya anak satu ini. Rasanya syukur juga kau tidak mengerti. Bisa-bisa kepolosanmu habis direnggut playboy hitam ini." ujar Jongdae kemudian mencubit pipi Baekhyun sementara Minseok memeluk bahu Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ya-yak! Jangan merusak image milikku di hadapannya!" teriak Jongin marah.

"Image-mu memang sudah rusak, hitam!" ledek Jongdae.

"Apa katamu, kotak? Katakan itu pada tumpukan film pornomu yang menggunung di kamarmu!" balas Jongin yang langsung membuat Jongdae panik karena Minseok langsung mendelik tajam kepadanya.

Baekhyun lantas tertawa sampai matanya berair. Dia akan merindukan pertengkaran duo Kim ini. Disekanya air matanya. "Aku akan merindukan kalian." ucapnya lirih.

"Sesampaimu di sana kau harus menghubungi kami. Jangan sampai putus kontak!" tuntut Jongin.

"Tentu. Kalian adalah teman pertamaku di Korea. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian." Dan Baekhyun pun meraih mereka bertiga ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Ayo, kita mengambil selca untuk mengenang Baekhyun." usul Jongdae.

"Pikirmu dia mau meninggal? Mengenang apanya!" Minseok menjitak kepala Jongdae.

Sejenak Baekhyun tampak ragu untuk mengambil foto bersama. Namun, setelah ini dia akan meninggalkan Korea. Kalau pun Jongdae dan Jongin memutuskan untuk mengunggah foto itu ke media sosial dan Chanyeol melihatnya, dia sudah akan berada di China.

"Oke, ayo kita berfoto." ujar Baekhyun riang.

Mereka berempat pun mengambil beberapa group selca menggunakan ponsel milik Minseok. Jongin pun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menyatakan keinginannya untuk mengambil foto selca berdua saja dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyanggupinya.

"Ini bukan modus lagi tapi langsung hajar tepat pada sasaran." bisik Minseok pada Jongdae.

"Kau harus belajar padanya." sambungnya dan Jongdae pun langsung cengengesan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mengajak Minseok mengambil selca yang banyak.

Sementara itu Jongin tak berhenti-hentinya mengambil selca dengan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa lelah tersenyum dan berpose. "Jongin, mau berapa banyak selca lagi yang kau ambil? Gigiku sudah mau kering karena tak berhenti tersenyum." keluh Baekhyun.

"Yang besok akan pergi meninggalkanku diam, dan teruslah berpose cantik. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi." jawab Jongin sinis.

"Jongin~" rengek Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah satu pose lagi." jawab Jongin tak tahan dengan aegyo yang dilancarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya-" kata-katanya terputus ketika menyadari sepasang bibir mendarat di pipi kanannya. Jongin mencium pipinya sambil mengambil selca!

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun malu.

"Kenapa harus dihapus? Hasilnya sebagus ini." ujar Jongin sambil menunjukkan hasilnya di mana dalam foto ini mata Baekhyun membelalak imut dengan bibir yang terbuka karena terkejut sementara Jongin menatap sensual ke arah lensa kamera. Jongin buru-buru menaikkan ponselnya tinggi-tinggi karena dia melihat Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk merebut ponsel miliknya.

"Jangan pernah mengunggah foto itu ke media sosial mana pun!" geram Baekhyun.

"Hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi. Aku mengerti." Kekeh Jongin.

"Dasar!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Jongin gemas.

Mendadak ponsel Baekhyun berdering dan Luhan mendesaknya untuk segera kembali ke hotel. Mereka pun saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan, namun sebelum mereka berpisah, Jongin memeluk Baekhyun kembali dan berbisik,"Ini bukan perpisahan bagiku dan bagimu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Dan dikecupnya pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang wajah Jongin dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium. "Sampai jumpa, Jongin."

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

 _Mungkin, ketika hatiku sudah tak sesakit ini, ia akan berdebar untukmu. Namun hatiku ini masih saja dipenuhi tentang Park Chanyeol dan luka yang ditinggalkannya cukup dalam. Untuk saat ini, sampai jumpa, Jongin._

Dan Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Korea keesokan harinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun pada Chanyeol. Meninggalkan semua barang miliknya dan kenangannya di Korea, memulai lembaran hidup baru di China.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _-Park Mansion-_

Tiga hari setelah pertunangannya diresmikan, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat kembali ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat setelah diharuskan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Kang di kediaman keluarga Kang. Di samping itu Chanyeol juga dilanda rasa dilemma yang luar biasa. Setelah pertunangan diresmikan, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mansion keluarga Park dan tinggal di apartement yang disediakan oleh ayahnya untuk dirinya dan Seulgi.

Chanyeol harus menjelaskan keadaannya pada Baekhyun. Dia masih akan pulang ke rumah dari waktu ke waktu hanya saja dia harus tinggal di tempat lain sekarang, dan Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun bisa mengerti keadaannya dan mau bersabar akan situasi yang dihadapi Chanyeol.

Heechul menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ketika dia tiba, begitu pula dengan Junmyeon namun dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke lantai atas tempat kamar Baekhyun berada dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia membuka kamar milik Baekhyun, isinya sudah kosong melompong. Tidak ada satupun jejak yang tertinggal, bahkan kamar itu dicat putih bersih, menghilangkan semua jejak Baekhyun yang pernah tinggal di sana.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" teriak Chanyeol murka.

"Mana Baekhyun?" teriaknya ke arah Heechul yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tuan besar menunggu kehadiran anda di ruang belajar." hanya itu yang mampu Heechul katakan. Raut wajahnya pun nampak sedih dengan absennya Baekhyun dari rumah ini.

"Ah, sudah kuduga ini pasti ulah ayah sialan itu!" maki Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang belajar. Sesampainya di depan ruang belajar itu langsung dibukanya pintu ruang belajar itu secara kasar. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang membaca koran sambil menyeruput teh.

"Ah, anak kesayangan ayah sudah pulang." ujar Yunho.

"Ayah kemanakan Baekhyun!?" raung Chanyeol. Wajahnya merah padam dan urat-urat pelipisnya bermunculan dan kedua tangannya dikepalkan di kedua sisinya.

"Ayah melepaskannya dari rumah ini." jawab Yunho enteng.

"Apa?!"

"Dia ingin pergi, dan ayah melepaskannya." Yunho mengulangi perkataanya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Chanyeol kembali berteriak.

"Ayah rasa sudah cukup selama ini ayah mentolerir hubunganmu dengannya." Yunho membuka kacamata bacanya.

"Maksud ayah? Hubungan kami? Apa maksud..." Chanyeol berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak perlu mengelak lagi, Chanyeol. Aku mengetahui hubunganmu dengannya namun ayah berusaha memahami kau itu seorang pemuda 18 tahun yang sehat. _You need sex,_ ayah mengerti."

"TIDAK SEPERTI ITU..." Yunho menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan, yang ayah tahu ayah sudah memberimu cukup kebebasan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar masih ingusan. Kau sungguh berpikir ayah tidak akan tahu mengenai hubungan kalian?" sindir Yunho.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengatup bibirnya marah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi.

"Dan sekarang saatnya kau melakukan tanggung jawabmu." lanjut Yunho.

"Lupakan Baekhyun dan fokus pada masa depanmu." dengan kalimat terakhir itu Yunho keluar dari ruangan belajar itu dan tidak memperdulikan amukan dan teriakan amarah Chanyeol yang mulai membanting barang di ruangan tersebut.

 _Baekhyun!_

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

A/N: akhirnya update juga /fiuh. Jujur chapter ini agak sulit untuk menulisnya kena WB parah. Curhat sana-sini sama teman real life (wkwkwk) dengan sama author **ninchanim** juga. Makasih atas sarannya dan malam yang tak terlupakan itu, San~ unch ;*

Buat yang nanya kenapa Sehun dipanggil Wu Shixun itu nama cina dan resminya dia. Jadi kalau kalau orang terdekat dia manggil dia Sehun tapi orang lain manggilnya Shixun. Anggap saja Sehun tu nama sayang dia wkwkwk :))

Saya mendapat review bilang kalau cerita ini merupakan cerita remake dari cerita gs chanbaek. Kepada **guest** yang udah review tolong kasih link atau paling enggak judul biar bisa saya bandingkan kemiripannya. Sebab apalah daya otak ga kreatif yang cuma bisa nulis cerita pasaran kayak gini. :v

Dan buat kalian semua yang sudah review cerita ga jelas ini terima kasih banyak. Respon kalian di chapter terakhir benar-benar membuat saya terharu. Maaf juga bikin kalian lama menunggu. Terima kasih banyak masih mau membaca ff ini. Dan yang terakhir...

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, YAOI, TYPO, MATURE FIC, plot pasaran, time skip. DLDR!

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan

-Chapter 8-

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Chanyeol, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini." Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat keramat itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencengkram selimut putih yang menutupi kedua tubuh telanjang mereka, tak berani menatap Chanyeol sama sekali_ _yang berada di_ _sampingnya_. _Chanyeol mencengkram marah pundak Baekhyun_ _sambil membalikkan badan Baekhyun untuk menghadap dirinya._

 _"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak._

 _"Hubungan kita ini sudah salah sejak awal, Chanyeol. Kita sama-sama lelaki, aku cuma menumpang di rumahmu dan... sekarang ayahmu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan perempuan yang derajatnya sama denganmu. Aku rasa... sampai di sini saja hubungan ini." Baekhyun mengernyit menahan rasa sakit di pundaknya. Tidak dia sangka Chanyeol akan semarah ini._

 _"TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriakan Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"_

 _"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Tidak akan ada yang berubah hanya karena aku ditunangkan, Baekhyun. Kau tetap milikku dan tidak ada hubungan yang akan berakhir!"_

 _"Tapi Chanyeol..."_ _Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan._

 _"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, Baekhyun."_

 _"Chanyeol! Tidak bisa, ini salah! Kau mau menjalani dua hubungan sekaligus maksudmu?" Jerit Baekhyun._ _Matanya membulat tak percaya._

 _"Aku akan membereskannya. Percayalah padaku! Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Aku pasti bisa meyakinkan ayah. Masalah putri keluarga Kang pasti bisa kuatasi." Desak Chanyeol._

 _"Kau mau menolak perjodohan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun._ _Ada sedikit rasa harap di matanya._

 _"Tidak sekarang, Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Jadi kau memintaku untuk bertahan bersamamu dan menyaksikanmu harus menggandeng perempuan lain?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya._

 _"Jangan egois begitu, Baekhyun. Mengertilah posisiku. Aku memiliki banyak beban yang harus kutanggung. Aku hanya meminta satu hal darimu, pengertian. Jangan menyudutkanku seperti ini."_

 _"Aku? Egois?"_

 _"Mengertilah Baekhyun." Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun yang terdiam ke dalam pelukannya._

 _"Mengertilah."_

 _Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang dialiri tetesan air mata. Mata Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sakit. Hal ini menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol juga, dijodohkan dengan perempuan yang tidak dia sukai demi masa depan perusahaannya. Dan Baekhyun seenaknya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan sepihak. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa Baekhyun di sampingnya._

 _Siang tadi ayahnya baru saja memanggilnya untuk membicarakan masalah pertunangan dengan keluarga Putri keluarga Kang. Menerima perjodohan atau dia tidak akan menerima sepeser pun uang dan dicoret dari nama keluarga. Kesal namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Chanyeol pun menerima perjodohan itu. Sepulangnya dari kantor ayahnya, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan melampiaskan kekesalannya._

 _Belum reda amarahnya, dan sekarang Baekhyun malah meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Yang benar saja!_

 _"Hanya untuk sementara, Baekhyun."_

 _"Hanya untuk sementara."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tapi air matanya masih mengalir deras._ _Chanyeol menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir itu._

 _Tapi yang ada air mata itu mengalir makin deras dari bola mata sayu itu._

Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpinya. Ingatan setahun lalu itu seolah bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menghantuinya. Baekhyun betul-betul pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa kesal dan amarah rasanya bercampur menjadi satu. Chanyeol tahu selama ini dia bukan seorang pacar yang baik terhadap Baekhyun, namun dia berharap bahwa Baekhyun mau memahami kondisinya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kekasihnya itu pergi meninggalkannya tepat setelah dia resmi bertunangan dengan putri keluarga Kang.

Selama ini Chanyeol berpikir dia bisa mengatasi semua ini dengan adanya Baekhyun di sisinya. Tapi malah Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya. Selepas mengamuk di ruang kerja ayahnya Chanyeol langsung menghubungi nomor telepon genggam milik Baekhyun namun percuma, semua telepon miliknya berakhir di kotak peninggalan pesan. Chanyeol berusaha menghubunginya melewati aplikasi Line dan KakaoTalk tapi hasilnya sama saja. Baekhyun mem- _block_ nya dari kedua aplikasi tersebut.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Chanyeol pun langsung menghubungi Luhan untuk mempertanyakan apakah Luhan tahu mengenai keberadaan adiknya. Namun hasilnya sama, Luhan juga sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Setelah berusaha menghubungi Luhan melalui perusahaan di China, betapa kagetnya Chanyeol saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan sudah tidak bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya lagi. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mencari Baekhyun di mana lagi.

Baekhyun ingin pergi dan ayahnya menghapus jejak Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan sempurna. Ingin mencari pun Chanyeol tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Chanyeol hanya bisa menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan mengamuk untuk meredakan emosinya.

 _Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau mengerti?_

Rasanya begitu sakit. Chanyeol tahu selama ini Baekhyun merasa sakit, tapi Chanyeol juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Hubungan antara sesama dua lelaki itu memang tidak pernah mudah dan Chanyeol tahu akan hal itu. Akan lebih mudah jika Chanyeol memiliki kekuasaan yang besar dan bukan hanya seorang anak SMA yang masih diberi uang jajan oleh ayahnya. Begitu ayahnya memutuskan untuk mencabut semua fasilitasnya, maka Chanyeol pun sama saja dengan Baekhyun. Tidak memiliki apa pun. Semua yang dimilikinya selama ini masih milik ayahnya

Ketika ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menerima pertunangan dengan keluarga Kang atau semua fasilitas miliknya dicabut, tentu Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain. Sebab dia tidak akan bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Baekhyun tanpa uang dari ayahnya.

Maka Chanyeol pun berusaha untuk bersabar. Memang akan sangat lama, tapi ketika perusahaan ini sudah dibalik nama menjadi miliknya, bukankah dia bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun?

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun sudah pergi. Dan Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hidup di China tidak semenakutkan yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Ketakutan akan kendala perbedaan bahasa ternyata menjadi ketakutan yang tidak berarti. Seminggu setelah pindah ke China, Sehun-hyung memasukkannya ke salah satu sekolah privat ternama di Beijing dan sekarang tak terasa sudah 3 bulan lebih dia bersekolah di sana.

Sempat terbesit rasa takut dia tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya mengingat pengalaman buruknya di sekolah privat Korea. Namun dugaannya ternyata salah besar. Teman-teman kelasnya begitu ramah dan mau membantunya untuk berkomunikasi dan mempelajari bahasa mandarin yang terkenal sulit itu. Untung Baekhyun sudah mengambil kursus di Korea sebelumnya jadi dia tidak merasa terlalu asing dengan Bahasa Mandarin. Di apartemen pun dia membiasakan untuk bercakap Bahasa Mandarin dengan kakak lelakinya. Luhan yang lebih fasih dengan bahasa tempat kelahiran ibu mereka pun mendukung keputusan Baekhyun untuk menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin saja.

Tinggal di China terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada tinggal di Korea saat ini. Di China Baekhyun bisa memulai hidup barunya dan melupakan semua yang terjadi di Korea. Apalagi teman-teman sekelasnya nampak sangat antusias dengan murid pindahan dari Korea sepertinya. Baekhyun jadi bisa punya teman berbincang-bincang di kelas.

"Baixian, kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk klub apa?" Tanya Yixing, salah seorang teman kelasnya. Yixing merupakan teman pertamanya di sekolah ini. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu ramah dan jika tersenyum, dia memiliki lesung pipi yang membuatnya tampak semakin menarik.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku belum memikirkannya. Kita sudah kelas 3, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku juga baru saja pindah, aku merasa banyak tertinggal pelajaran. Lagipula terlalu banyak klub di sini sampai aku bingung." Baekhyun membolak-balikkan pamflet yang berisi daftar nama klub di sekolahnya.

"Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi masih lama, Baixian. Dan lagi akan lebih bagus kalau kau masuk klub. Dengan mengikuti kegiatan klub, kau bisa menambah teman dan meningkatkan kemampuan bahasamu." Tutur Yixing.

"Kau benar, Yixing. Sebenarnya aku bingung harus mengikuti klub musik atau klub fotografi." Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Aku di klub musik! Bergabung bersamaku saja di klub musik!" Seru Yixing riang.

"Ok! Pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau bersamamu." Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Begitu waktu istirahat tiba, Yixing pun mengantarkannya ke ruang klub musik, dia pun disambut dengan antusias oleh ketua klub musik tersebut. Karena mereka sudah kelas 3, ketua klub tersebut memberi mereka kebebasan untuk tidak terlalu aktif, tapi tetap diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub selama tidak mengganggu persiapan ujian mereka.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali kehidupan sekolah seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk pindah ke China. Menjalani kehidupan sekolah layaknya anak SMA biasa, mengikuti kegiatan klub, berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya, memiliki teman. Hal yang tidak pernah dirasakannya selama dia berada di Korea.

"Baixian, ponselmu berbunyi daritadi." Ucap Yixing.

"Oh? Astaga, aku tidak mendengarnya. Terima kasih Yixing!" Dilihatnya nama pemanggil dan melihat nama Jongin terpampang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun masih aktif bertukar pesan dengan Jongin dan Minseok-hyung. Terkadang Baekhyun berbasa-basi bertanya bagaimana keadaan sekolah mereka dan Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya bahwa tidak banyak yang berubah.

"Halo?"

 _"Aku pikir kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku."_

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara Jongin. Bahkan dari sini dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jongin tengah merajuk di Korea sana.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada kegiatan di sekolah tadi. Hehehe.."

 _"Tampaknya kau benar-benar menyukai sekolah barumu, ya?"_ Suara Jongin terdengar agak sedih.

"Murid-murid di sini sangat ramah. Tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada demam drama Korea dan K-POP. Mereka sangat antusias dengan kewarnegaraan Korea milikku." Baekhyun tergelak.

 _"Oh, jadi kau punya banyak teman sekarang?_ "

"Hm? Bisa dibilang begitu."

 _"Baguslah kalau kau senang."_

"Jongin, maaf. Bisakah aku meneleponmu sebentar malam? Aku masih berada di sekolah. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi kalau sudah berada di rumah." Baekhyun meminta maaf. Dia merasa tidak enak jika kerap berbicara dengan Jongin sementara Yixing masih berada di sampingnya.

 _"Ish, sejak berada di sana kau jadi makin sulit untuk dihubungi._ " Suara Jongin terdengar makin merajuk.

"Tidak seperti ituuu... Nanti aku akan menghubungimu, ya?" Bujuk Baekhyun.

 _"Awas kalau kau mangkir, Byun."_ Ancam Jongin.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu kalau sudah sampai di rumah. Oke? Bye, Jongin."

 _"Hmm.. Bye."_

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Maaf, Yixing." Ujarnya dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang barusan itu... _你的男朋友?_ " Tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Iya!" Jawab Baekhyun mantap sebelum dia sadar apa makna dari pertanyaan Yixing. "Bu-bukan! Dia hanya teman. _Teman_ ok, _teman. 朋友._ Kami dulu sekelas.. jadi...yah..." Jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Tapi suaranya terdengar seperti suara lelaki?" Goda Yixing.

"Karena dia memang pria! Dan dia temanku! Tapi dia bukan _男朋友_ milikku, ok?" Muka Baekhyun sudah seperti tomat merah matang sekarang.

"Tenang hahaha aku hanya bercanda." Yixing tertawa lepas, matanya menyipit dan lesung pipinya melengkung ke dalam.

"Tidak lucuu!" Baekhyun merajuk kesal.

"Pulang nanti ayo kita mampir makan es krim dulu. Aku tahu kedai es krim yang baru buka, katanya rasanya enak sekali." Ajak Yixing membujuk Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk.

"Ayo!" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat. Dengan kata es krim saja rasanya kekesalannya langsung hilang. Jajan bersama teman sehabis pulang sekolah! Baekhyun akan sangat menikmati masa-masa sekolahnya di sini.

"Ah, aku harus mengabari Yifan-ge terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun teringat kemudian kembali merogoh ponselnya yang tadi diletakkan dalam saku celananya.

"Yang selalu menjemputmu itu?"

"Yup!"

"Itu kakak kandungmu?"

"Bukan, kakak kandungku jauh lebih tampan daripada Yifan-ge." Baekhyun berujar bangga.

"Sudah kuduga dia bukan kakakmu. Tinggi kalian terlalu jauh berbeda." Yixing terbahak-bahak akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau mau mati, Zhang Yi—halo Yifan-ge!?"

 _"Tidak, aku belum mau mati."_ Jawab Yifan dengan nada menahan tawa.

"Astaga Yifan-ge, kalimat tadi tidak ditujukan padamu!" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

 _"Hahaha, kau meneleponku sambil mengancam seseorang? Pergaulan macam apa yang kau ikuti di sekolah barumu?"_

"Tidak seperti itu, Yifan-ge!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri yang membuat Yixing semakin terbahak-bahak.

 _"Iya, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Ada apa kau menelepon?"_ Tanya Yifan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke kafe es krim bersama temanku, jadi tak usah menjemputku. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun.

 _"Dengan temanmu? Siapa?"_

"Namanya Yixing, ge."

 _"Yixing? Lelaki?"_

"Iya, ge."

 _"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Luhan."_

"Terima kasih, ge."

 _"Sama-sama. Enjoy your ice cream."_

Baekhyun menunggu Yifan mematikan sambungan telepon genggam itu sebelum kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Huah, kau sangat populer ya?" Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Biasa saja?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Nampaknya kau tipe yang tidak sensitif soal beginian." Yixing menepuk-nepuk pundah Baekhyun.

"Soal apa? Sensitif?" Baekhyun makin bingung.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita ke parkiran. Kita naik mobilku saja." Yixing mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah.

"Jelaskan dulu soal apa, Yixing?" Desak Baekhyun sambil berusaha menyamakan tempo langkahnya dengan Yixing.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita makan es krim saja."

"Ish, kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu Jongin menatap malas telepon genggamnya dan melemparnya ke ranjang miliknya, dihelanya napas panjang.

"Siapa yang kau telepon barusan?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Teman." Jawab Jongin malas.

"Teman atau _teman_?" Ledek Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu, Park!" Jongin melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal namun Chanyeol dengan sigap menghindar.

"Sebelum ayah atau ibuku memiliki rencana gila untuk ikut-ikutan menjodohkanku dengan orang asing yang tak kukenal lebih baik aku bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu." Jongin berkilah.

Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Jongin. "Kau ada masalah? Kau terlihat sangat lesu beberapa bulan belakangan ini?" Tanya Jongin bingung melihat sahabatnya yang belakangan ini uring-uringan.

"Kau juga terlihat lebih kurus."

"Ayahku ingin mempercepat jadwal pernikahanku."

"Ayahmu sudah gila. Bukankah rencananya sehabis kau lulus kuliah? Kau bahkan belum lulus SMA!" Teriak Jongin.

"Itulah.." Chanyeol mendengus. Kurang lebih penyebab bahwa perkawinannya akan dipercepat akibat kesalahan Chanyeol sendiri. Rasa rindu yang sangat berlebihan pada Baekhyun membuatnya menyewa seorang investigator pribadi untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Baekhyun, namun sialnya ketahuan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya merasa obsesinya terhadap Baekhyun sudah kelewatan dan Chanyeol seharusnya bersikap lebih dewasa dan belajar lebih giat untuk memimpin perusahaan.

Fasilitas kartu kredit Chanyeol pun dicabut, akses ke tabungannya ditutup dan dia hanya diberikan uang jajan seadanya untuk sementara sebagai pelajaran untuk tidak melawan perintah ayahnya lagi. Uangnya pun diberikan lewat Heechul yang setiap pagi akan memberinya 10,000 won di dalam sebuah amplop putih.

Bahkan untuk membeli Meal Set di kantin sekolahnya uang segitu tidak akan cukup dan ayahnya tahu akan hal ini. Hal ini seolah untuk menekankan bahwa tanpa uang dan kekuasaan ayahnya, Chanyeol bukanlah apa-apa.

Park Yunho juga beranggapan bahwa semakin cepat Chanyeol menikahi Seulgi dan memimpin perusahaan, maka semakin cepat pula Chanyeol melupakan cinta monyetnya yang tidak berguna ini. Begitu Chanyeol lulus SMA, dia akan langsung dinikahkan dengan Seulgi.

 _"That's so fucked up, man."_ Ujar Jongin, bersimpati pada nasib Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol mengusak kesal rambutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya atau dia akan mencoretku dari daftar pewaris."

"Itu lebih parah lagi." Kata Jongin. Jongin paham betul kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak, dicoret dari daftar pewaris keluarga Park sama saja bunuh diri. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa bertahan di luar sana hanya dengan sebatas pendidikan SMA. Belum lagi koneksi ayahnya yang akan membuat Chanyeol menyesal sudah menentang keputusan ayahnya.

Orang bilang uang bukanlah sumber kebahagiaan, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan menangis di dalam kamar sebuah mansion mewah dibandingkan menangis di pinggir jalan hanya beratapkan kardus-kardus bekas?

Paling tidak Chanyeol masih berpikir realistis. Karena itu dia harus belajar keras untuk menjadikan Park Corp miliknya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa hari ini sudah hari kelulusan Baekhyun. Semuanya berjalan begitu lancar. Dia telah diterima di sebuah universitas ternama di jurusan pendidikan seni musik untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Masuk klub musik telah membuka mata Baekhyun akan kecintaannya pada musik, dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang musik lebih dalam lagi.

Setelah mendengar pidato luar biasa panjang dari kepala sekolah yang isinya hanya 50% Baekhyun pahami, mereka pun resmi menjadi alumni sekolah ini. Walaupun tak sampai setahun sekolah di sini, namun Baekhyun merasa begitu dicintai dan memiliki banyak teman. Satu persatu teman kelasnya datang menyalaminya dan memberinya ucapan selamat, dan Baekhyun pun melakukan hal demikian.

"Kita lulus, Yixing!"

"Neraka sebenarnya baru akan dimulai, bodoh! Lihat saja nanti kalau kita sudah kuliah!" Walaupun mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu tapi raut wajah Yixing dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan.

"Ah, itu gegeku!" Sahut Baekhyun semangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Yixing pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang dilambai Baekhyun. Dilihatnya dua orang pria datang bersama seorang anak kecil. Luhan yang melihatnya pun turut melambaikan tangannya.

"Sapalah mereka. Aku akan menemui adik-adik kelasku dulu." Senyum Yixing menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti!" Baekhyun pun berlari ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun datang bersama Haowen, anak Sehun yang semenjak Baekhyun datang langsung akrab dengan Baekhyun. Sehun menyuruh Haowen untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan paman seperti Paman Yifan, namun Haowen _ngotot_ untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan gege. Baekhyun senang karena memiliki adik lelaki yang bisa dimanja, dan Haowen pun senang memiliki kakak lelaki yang bisa menjadi teman bermainnya walaupun mereka tidak tinggal serumah.

"Baixian-geeee! Selamat atas kelulusanmu!" Teriak Haowen sambil menyerahkan karangan bunga pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Haowen." Diterimanya karangan bunga itu kemudian dikecupnya pipi Haowen. Haowen tersenyum senang seraya memegang pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa kali _baba_ ingatkan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Haowen.

"Dengan muka seperti itu sulit sekali rasanya." Keluh Haowen sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Uuh, Lu-ge, tolong aku." Haowen merujuk.

"Kau juga harus memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan paman, Haowen. Kau memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan paman, padahal Yifan dan Luhan seumuran." Sehun mengingatkan.

" _Baba,_ kasus mereka berbeda. Muka Paman Yifan memang _pantas_ dipanggil paman, tapi Luhan-ge dan Baixian-ge?"

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar ucapan Haowen. Diacak-acaknya rambut Haowen. "Haowen jangan bicara seperti itu di hadapan Paman Yifanmu, ya? Nanti yang ada dia akan menangis sedih jika tahu."

"Dia sudah tahu. Dia pernah bertanya mengapa aku memanggil Luhan-ge dengan sebutan gege dan dia dengan sebutan paman. Aku langsung memberitahunya hal yang sama." Jawab Haowen langsung. Luhan pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Astaga anakmu, Sehun!"

Sehun mendengus, "Aku memang mengajarkannya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikirannya."

Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Matanya menangkap tatapan Sehun ke arahnya lalu Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada yang gege ingin bicarakan." Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Ada apa, ge?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Sebenarnya sehabis ini kami harus berangkat ke Korea. Ada sedikit urusan perusahaan dengan anak cabang perusahaan Sehun di Korea. Jadi Sehun berpikir apakah Haowen bisa dititipkan selama tiga hari di apartment kita." Jawab Luhan. Mata Haowen berkilat senang mendengar kabar ini begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bisa! Haowen, kau dengar itu? Kita bisa bermain terus selama 3 hari! Yeeeeyy!" Baekhyun sangat antusias mendengar kabar ini.

"Asyik!" Seru Haowen riang.

"Kau mau gege bawakan sesuatu dari Korea?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada. Di Korean Mart dekat apartemen kita menjual semua merek bahan dapur, ramyeon dan cemilan yang aku suka kok." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Maksud gege seperti cemilan khas atau muffin dari toko kue favoritmu."

"Tidak usah, ge."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Masih ada waktu untuk makan siang sebelum penerbangan. Yifan akan menyusul kita setelah rapatnya selesai. Kau mau makan di mana, Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Hotpot! Dengan irisan daging sapi yang banyaaaakk!" Ujar Haowen bersemangat.

" _Baba_ tidak bertanya padamu, Haowen."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita makan hotpot. Aku juga sedang ingin makan yang berkuah dan hangat-hangat." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Baekhyun." Sehun menekan bibirnya sampai membentuk garis tipis.

"Sehun-hyung, salahkan dirimu yang memiliki anak setampan ini. Sangat sulit untuk berkata tidak!" Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Haowen dari belakang dan mencubit gemas pipi Haowen.

"Hmpph—Bai—xiaann ge...lepasss" Haowen menggeliat keluar dari pelukan dan cubitan Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan~" Baekhyun semakin gencar mencubit-cubit pipi Haowen.

"Baixian-ge, aku sudah besar! Bukan anak-anak lagi!"

"Nanti kalau kau sudah lebih tinggi dariku, ya?" Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan tinggi seperti _Baba_ dan Paman Yifan!" Seru Haowen.

"Iya, sayang, iya. Sekarang ayo kita pergi makan. Aku sudah lapar!"

"Ayo!" Seru Haowen riang.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir di pelataran sekolah. Sehun dan Luhan duduk di depan sementara Baekhyun dan Haowen duduk di kursi belakang.

Tak lama mereka pun tiba di restoran hotpot favorit Haowen dan Yifan sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu mereka di sana. Setelah memesan 5 _Premium Beef Set_ , mereka pun berbincang-bincang menunggu makanan mereka siap. Makan siang mereka selesai dengan cepat dan sudah tiba waktunya untuk mengantarkan mereka ke Bandara.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" Baekhyun memeluk gegenya ketika mereka tiba di Bandara.

"Iya, gege pergi tidak lama. Hanya 3 hari. Kau yakin tak ada yang kau inginkan dari Korea?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak. Gege kembali sesegera mungkin saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu." Luhan merapikan rambut Baekhyun sebelum mengusap pelan wajah adiknya.

"Haowen, jangan nakal ya. Jangan merepotkan Baixian." Sehun menasihati Haowen.

"Iya, _baba._ " Haowen mengangguk singkat.

"Yifan, aku titip perusahaan padamu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Sehun menepuk pundak Yifan. Yifan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku pulang dulu, ge, hyung." Baekhyun pamit.

"Ya. Yifan akan mengantarmu dan Haowen ke apartment-mu."

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Haowen. Samar-samar Luhan masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan adiknya dan anak Sehun itu.

"Pulang nanti kita langsung main game, ya?"

"Mandi dulu, Haowen."

"Tidak seruuu!"

"Tidak mandi, tidak ada game untukmu."

"Baixian-geee..."

Luhan dan Sehun pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang tunggu. "Aku betul-betul merasa bersalah harus berbohong kepadanya." Luhan menghela napas.

"Demi kebaikannya juga, Lu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Rasanya tidak sanggup memberi tahunya kita ke Korea untuk menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan lirih.

Meskipun sempat bersitegang dengan Wu Shixun akibat masalah Baekhyun dan Luhan, tapi Odult Corp tetap merupakan partner perusahaan yang sangat berharga. Maka Park Yunho pun tetap menjalin kerja sama karena keuntungan kerja sama kedua belah pihak hasilnya sangat fantastis. Akan sangat disayangkan jika mereka memutuskan kontrak kerja sama mereka hanya karena _masalah kecil._

Dan seperti kolega bisnis penting lainnya, Park Corp pun turut mengirimkan undangan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Seulgi pada Sehun.

"Aku tahu dari dulu mereka dekat. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau mereka _sedekat_ itu. Dan aku percaya Chanyeol bukan tipe yang sebajingan itu dan memanfaatkan adikku." Sambung Luhan.

"Baekhyun sampai menyembunyikan semua ini dariku. Selama aku di China nampaknya dia sudah banyak menderita."

"Sudahlah, Lu. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di China. Memulai lembaran hidup yang baru bersamamu, bersamaku." Sehun berusaha menghibur Luhan.

"Kau harus tegar demi adikmu juga, Ok? Jangan biarkan mereka melihatmu lemah seperti ini."

Luhan tersenyum. Sehun selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

"Tak perlu."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Terima kasih, Sehun."

"Sudah kubilang kan? _Anything for you, Xiao Lu._ "

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jika ayahnya berkata bahwa dia harus menikah setelah lulus SMA, maka bisa dipastikan dia akan menikah setelah lulus SMA. Senyum canggung kembali ditorehkannya di wajahnya menyambut para tamu yang datang silih berganti.

Di sampingnya Seulgi nampak begitu cantik dan anggun terbalut gaun pernikahan yang terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan bertaburan _swarovski._

"Hey, Chanyeol. Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Jongin menyapanya. Tidak memberinya selamat namun hanya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Setelahnya Jongdae turut melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Turut berduka cita, sobat._

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miring dan membalas tepukan Jongin.

"Kalian nikmatilah pestanya. Aku akan menemui kalian sebentar lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Di sampingnya Seulgi hanya tersenyum manis dan menyapa Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Ya, kami tidak akan ke mana-mana. Temui kami dekat bar nanti." Kata Jongdae.

"Jangan mabuk di pestaku!"

"Siapa juga yang mau mabuk, bodoh! Sapalah tamumu. Kalau sudah selesai temui kami." Balas Jongdae.

"Tentu saja kalau Nyonya Park mengizinkan." Jongin berdeham kemudian memandang Seulgi.

"Tentu boleh. Aku juga akan menyapa teman-temanku." Balas Seulgi ramah.

Jongin dan Jongdae pun berlalu dan Chanyeol kembali menyalami tamu-tamu yang datang. Semuanya terasa begitu monoton hingga dia merasakan seseorang menyalaminya begitu erat.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, pewaris Park Corp."

Mata bulat Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun. Di sampingnya Luhan berdiri menggandeng lengan Sehun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Chanyeol." Luhan menyalaminya sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam kaku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Matanya bergerak mencoba mencari sosok yang selama ini dicarinya.

 _Baekhyun._

"Adikku tidak datang." Kata Luhan, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. "Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lagi menemuimu." Bisik Luhan.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar penuturan Luhan, namun tidak mungkin dia mengamuk di sini dan mempertanyakan pada Luhan apa maksud dari perkataannya karena dia bisa merasakan pandangan tajam ayahnya terhadap interaksinya dengan Luhan.

"Terima kasih Lu-ge. Tuan Wu juga terima kasih banyak atas kehadirannya." Senyum Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum sinis memandang wajah Chanyeol. Sungguh topeng pebisnis yang sempurna.

 _"You'll do well in this field, kid."_ Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol kemudian mengajak Luhan untuk berbaur bersama tamu lainnya.

Chanyeol pun kembali menyalami tamu-tamu yang datang. Senyum palsu itu tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

 _Baekhyun._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jauh di China sana, terpisah jarak 2123 KM dari Korea Selatan, Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai pernikahan Chanyeol ini, seolah bisa merasakan panggilan hati Chanyeol. Mendadak rasa rindu itu menyeruak di dada. Baekhyun tahu ini keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Korea agar tidak mengalami sakit hati yang lebih jauh lagi. Tapi seperti kata orang, cinta pertama itu tidak dapat dilupakan begitu saja. Ada saja hal kecil yang terjadi sehari-hari yang mengingatkan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun seolah sudah lupa akan eksistensi Chanyeol. Akan tetapi detik berikutnya semua yang terjadi seolah membawa kembali semua memori dan kenangannya akan Chanyeol.

"Baixian-ge, kenapa gege menangis?" Haowen khawatir melihat setitik air mata mendadak jatuh dari mata Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak. Gege habis menguap. Gege sudah mengantuk. Tidur yuk, Haowen?" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan _game console_ yang sedari tadi dimainkannya dengan Haowen.

"Besok pagi kita bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lalu kita lari pagi, ok?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Habis itu kita sarapan di kafe, ya?"

"Apapun yang kau mau, Haowen. Sekarang, ayo kita sikat gigi lalu tidur."

Baekhyun menggiring Haowen ke kamar mandi kemudian mengoleskan pasta gigi ke sikat gigi Haowen. Sehabis menyikat gigi, mereka pun naik ke atas ranjang dan bersiap-siap tidur setelah Baekhyun mematikan lampu.

Haowen memejamkan matanya sementara Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan hpnya. Dibukanya galeri ponsel miliknya. Foto-foto lama dirinya dan Chanyeol menghiasi galeri tersebut.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak rindu padamu, Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Dikecupnya layar ponsel miliknya kemudian dipejamkannya matanya, berusaha untuk menjemput tidurnya. Karena hanya dalam mimpi dia bisa lari dari kenyataan.

 _Kenyataan bahwa dia dan Chanyeol memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya._

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? ._.

Buat readers yang rajin nagih, baik di kolom review maupun di DM IG, dan readers lain yang masih menanti ff ini, ini untuk kalian. Terima kasih sudah menyemangati saya. :-)

Maaf kalau agak bingung dengan nama Baekhyun yang gonta-ganti. Tapi di China, teman sekolah Baekhyun manggil dia dengan nama Baixian. Haowen juga manggil dia dengan nama Chinanya karena lebih gampang disebut.

Tidak menerima protes kalau chapternya pendek, ya.( ;_;)/

See you~


	9. Chapter 9

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, TIME SKIP, TYPO. DLDR!

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan

-Chapter 9-

.

.

.

 _-6 tahun kemudian-_

Baekhyun mengerang malas ketika dirinya dibangunkan oleh guncangan dibahunya dan tepukan-tepukan kecil di pipinya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap tak fokus menahan rasa kantuk akibat dibangunkan sebelum waktunya. Rasanya walaupun sudah melewati tahun ketiga bekerja, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan siklus tidur yang tidak beraturan seperti ini.

"Baixian! Bangun! Bangun! Dalam 1 jam kau sudah harus tampil! Hapus ilermu itu dan demi Tuhan kau bahkan belum didandani sama sekali!" Jerit orang yang membangunkannya.

"Ck..." Baekhyun mendecak kesal karena dibangunkan. Mata sayunya yang terlihat begitu kecil karena masih ngantuk melirik jam tangannya.

Jam 03:00 AM.

Mata sayu Baekhyun melempar selimutnya dan langsung bangun dengan panik.

"Astaga sudah jam segini!" Teriak Baekhyun panik. Kalang kabut, Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan terburu-buru untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Jerit Baekhyun kesal pada pemuda disampingnya yang memberinya handuk.

"Habis kulihat tidurmu pulas sekali, aku tak tega." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Ukh.." Baekhyun cemberut. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Yixing, dia tidak pernah bisa marah. Apalagi dengan senyuman berlesung pipinya itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan manyun. Cepat pakai make-up mu."

"Iya, iya."

"Baixian, kemariiiii!" teriak managernya.

"Cepatlah sebelum hipertensi Zitao kumat lagi." Yixing terkekeh.

Baixian berlari kecil ke meja rias sementara pria berperawakan tinggi dan berkantung mata hitam itu memerintahkan para penata rias untuk mendadani wajah Baekhyun.

"Ingat, image _comeback_ dia kali ini adalah polos. Dandani dia agar dia kelihatan seperti pria yang belum pernah jatuh cinta!" Hardik pria itu.

Para _make-up artist_ stasiun TV itu sampai dibuat bingung dengan permintaannya. Maksudnya sangat tidak jelas.

"Jie, maksudnya _no make-up make-up_ saja." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Penata rias itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Arrgghh! Makanya aku selalu kesal kalau _make-up artist_ kita sakit." Zitao mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang sedikit, Tao-ge. Kau membuatnya gugup." Yixing menepuk pundak Zitao untuk menenangkannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Rutinitas seperti ini sudah biasa baginya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Setelah masuk di universitas, dia dan Yixing sangat beruntung mendapatkan tawaran dari agensi hiburan China untuk debut sebagai duo. Yixing pun dengan senang hati menuliskan lagu untuk mereka nyanyikan. Siapa sangka nasib Baekhyun betul-betul berubah banyak semenjak datang ke China. Bukan hanya debut sebagai penyanyi saja, tapi publik sangat mencintai sosok mereka berdua.

Lagu-lagu mereka selalu menempati urutan atas, album-album mereka mendapatkan banyak penghargaan. Padahal banyak yang berpikir mereka hanyalah _one hit wonder_ , tapi tidak. Yixing membuktikan bahwa dia selalu mampu menulis lagu-lagu hits yang mengantarkan mereka ke puncak ketenaran. Prestasi yang mereka capai untuk sebuah duo yang berusia tiga tahun bisa dibilang sudah sangat membanggakan. Luhan pun sangat senang menyaksikan adiknya tampil di panggung. Hidup terasa semakin sempurna sepanjang 6 tahun terakhir ini.

"Sudah siap?!" Tanya Zitao.

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Bagus. Sekarang naik ke panggung dan jerat hati mereka!" Zitao memberi semangat.

Teriakan fans langsung memekakkan gendang telinga mereka. Baekhyun dan Yixing melambaikan tangan mereka sejenak sebelum mereka mengatur posisi mereka. Yixing duduk di hadapan piano dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan piano dengan _mike_ di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar semuanya?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah.

Dan pekikan dan jeritan fans pun langsung memenuhi studio.

 _"Baixiaaaaaannnnn."_

 _"Jodohkuuu Zhang Yixinggggg! Ini aku istrimuuu."_

 _"HUSH NGAWURRRR!"_

 _"Yixingggg..."_

 _"KYAAAAA!"_

 _"Baixiaaannnn..."_

"Hahaha.. kalian terdengar sangat bersemangat. Terus dukung kami, ya. Sekarang kami akan menyanyikan lagu terbaru kami. Semoga kalian menyukainya." Yixing terkekeh.

Dan suasana di studio hening mendadak. Mereka semua terdiam karena ingin mendengar suara Baixian dan Yixing yang begitu merdu. Alunan melodi dari tuts piano mendadak perlahan memenuhi studio itu. Wajah para fans tampak berkaca-kaca dan sangat bersyukur dapat menyaksikan pertunjukan live duo BaiXing.

 _你小小的翅膀 就要向我飞翔_

 _看到你挥挥手要我过来你身旁_

 _那可怜的目光 那故事太迷茫_

 _就在那天晚上吹进我的心_

 _已收藏_

Baekhyun menyanyi dengan seluruh jiwanya. Hal itulah yang membuat fans sangat menyukainya. Dia mencurahkan seluruh emosinya ke dalam lagu, sehingga fans yang mendengarkan seolah merasa merekalah tokoh utama dalam lagu itu, dan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu untuk mereka. Para fans seolah tenggelam dalam lantunan melodi yang dibawakan oleh Yixing dan Baekhyun. Benar-benar duo yang merebut hati seluruh China.

 _跟我走 你就不会消失或失踪_

 _Oh 就像梦过的你_

 _你是我生命 那个美丽蝴蝶_

 _Woo-Hoo-Hoo Woo-Hoo-Hoo_

 _Woo-Hoo-Hoo_

Jeritan fans kembali memenuhi ruangan studio tersebut sedetik setelah Baekhyun dan Yixing membungkuk hormat tanda lagu telah selesai. Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan dan riuhnya teriakan terus membahana di penjuru studio.

 _"Baixiaaaannn.."_

 _"Yixinggg..."_

 _"Aaaaahhh!"_

Baekhyun dan Yixing pun maju ke hadapan para fans. "Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang. Pulang nanti hati-hati di jalan, ya."

"Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian. Pulang nanti kalian harus tidur yang nyenyak, ya." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa fans lelaki yang datang lumayan banyak ya kali ini. Tolong lindungi saudara perempuan kalian, ya. Kalau ada yang menganggu mereka di perjalanan pulang nanti, hajar!" Canda Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"SIAAAAAPPPP!" Teriak para fans lelaki itu yang disambut gelak tawa fans perempuan.

"Hahaha. Baixian apa-apaan. Baiklah, rekaman hari ini sudah selesai. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kehadirannya." Yixing menutup sapaan mereka.

Baekhyun dan Yixing membungkuk sekali lagi kemudian berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Kerja yang bagus! Kerja yang bagus! Haahh...dengan ini hatiku bisa tenang. _Comeback_ kali ini kalian juga pasti akan sangat sukses." Zitao menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Tentu saja. Semua ini berkat Yixing yang sangat berbakat. Semua lagu yang ditulisnya sangat disukai oleh publik." Baekhyun mengusap-usap rambut Yixing.

"Kalau bukan kau yang jadi _main vocal_ -nya aku tidak yakin laguku bisa menjadi _hits_ seperti itu." Yixing tersenyum rendah hati.

"Aku punya kabar bagus. Baru saja aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk kalian debut di Korea Selatan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Zitao.

"Serius, Zitao? Wah, hebat sekali. Tidak banyak artis China yang bisa berkarir di Korea Selatan!" Seru Yixing bersemangat.

"Korea Selatan?" Baekhyun bergumam tak semangat.

"Negara kelahiranmu! Kau tak mau mencoba berkarir di sana?" Tanya Zitao.

"Kurasa berkarir di China lebih menyenangkan..." Baekhyun menggumam lagi.

"Jangan begitu Baixian, ini kesempatan kita untuk _go international!_ Yang aku tahu kita sudah memiliki _fanbase_ di Korea, yah walaupun tak terlalu besar. Tapi ini akan menjadi kabar yang menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Kau tak mau menyapa fansmu di Korea?" Bujuk Yixing.

"A-aku harus menanyakan perihal ini kepada kakakku dulu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ragu sekali? Apa sebenarnya di Korea kau terlibat hutang dan lari ke China untuk kabur dari hutangmu?" Tanya Zitao tak sabar, matanya memicing menatap Baekhyun.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang punya hutang di Korea!" Balas Baekhyun sengit.

"Kalau begitu tak ada masalah, kan? Aku akan menyampaikan berita pada Boss bahwa kalian setuju untuk debut di Korea. Jadwal kalian akan semakin sibuk. Sebaiknya kalian mulailah berinvestasi di krim mata, sebab kalian akan kehilangan banyak tidur! Hahaha!" Zitao bercanda.

Suara ponsel Zitao menghentikan candaannya, terburu-buru diangkatnya panggilan itu. "Halo? Apa? Oh, OK, terima kasih."

"Ayo, mobil jemputan kita sudah tiba. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Kalian memiliki jadwal interview sebentar malam." Zitao pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yixing.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat agak pucat." Yixing menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya agak mengantuk—yeah, hanya agak mengantuk." Baekhyun lalu pura-pura menguap dan mengusak-usak matanya. Yixing nampak tidak yakin, namun tidak mau memaksa Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun melemparkan dirinya ke kasurnya malas. Tubuhnya lelah sekali tapi pikirannya menerawang jauh.

 _Debut di Korea._

Rasanya Korea Selatan masih menjadi tempat yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dikenang walaupun sudah 6 tahun berlalu. Ingin rasanya menolaknya, namun dia tak enak hati pada Yixing yang terlihat sangat bersemangat akan prospek untuk debut di Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ditekannya tombol _speed dial 1._

 _Calling Luhan-ge..._

Tak sampai nada dering ketiga, Luhan sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"Halo, Baekhyun. Selamat pagi. Ada apa kau meneleponku sepagi ini?"_ Tanya Luhan.

"Ah, gege pagi. Apa kalian sudah bangun? Aku tidak menganggu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Semenjak Baekhyun debut, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk tinggal bersama sebab Baekhyun yang selalu disibukkan dengan jadwal latihan, jadwal tampil serta interview, mengharuskannya untuk tinggal di apartment lain bersama Yixing dan Zitao. Daripada Luhan tinggal sendiri lebih baik dia tinggal bersama Sehun. Luhan pun menyetujuinya. Mereka mengakhiri kontrak sewa apartment lama mereka dan Luhan pindah bersama Sehun sementara Baekhyun menempati apartment bersama Yixing dan Zitao. Namun jika ada hari libur, maka Baekhyun akan pulang ke rumah Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama gege-nya itu. Setiap kali berkunjung, Baekhyun tahu Luhan sudah bahagia sekarang. Kekasih kakaknya itu memperlakukan Luhan dengan begitu baik.

 _"Tidak kok. Sehun sekarang sedang bersiap-siap. Haowen juga sudah diantar supir pribadi ke sekolahnya."_

"Begini, ge... Sebenarnya aku.. diberi tawaran untuk debut di Korea Selatan." Baekhyun berucap pelan.

 _"ASTAGA ADIKKU MENJADI BINTANG INTERNATIONAL SEKARANG! INI KABAR BAGUSSS, BAEKHYUNNNN"_ jeritan Luhan yang begitu antusias terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Ge! Aku hampir tuli mendengar teriakanmu!" Protes Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya masih menutupi kupingnya yang nyeri akibat teriakan Luhan.

 _"Maaafff..tapi aku tak bisa menahan rasa semangat ini! Ini kabar yang sangat luar biasa!"_

"Tapi..."

 _"Kau takut bertemu dengan 'dia'? Ya, ampun Baekhyun. Korea Selatan itu besar! Lagipula kalau kau bertemu dengan 'dia' memang kenapa? Tunjukkan bahwa kau sudah tak peduli lagi! Kau itu Bian Baixian! Penyanyi paling terkenal di China!"_ sahut Luhan semangat.

"Ge, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku belum seterkenal itu." Baekhyun memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

 _"Intinya adalah, apa yang harus kau takutkan?"_ Luhan bertanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Betul juga."

 _"Aku menantikan debut Koreamu, adikku."_

"Terima kasih, gege."

Rasanya begitu lega setelah menelepon kakaknya. Luhan benar, Baekhyun hanya memiliki ketakutan yang tidak beralasan. Untuk apa juga dia harus merasa setakut ini? Toh, 'dia' juga tidak pernah lagi mengusiknya selama ini. Mungkin saja 'dia' juga sudah melupakan Baekhyun dan hanya Baekhyun saja yang masih paranoid akan hal ini.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ah, dia juga harus memberitahukan Jongin akan hal ini. Mungkin mereka bisa bertemu di Korea nanti.

Baekhyun sudah tak sabar! Dia bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya juga. Dicarinya nomor telepon Jongin lalu dipencetnya. Setelah ini dia akan mengabari Minseok-hyung dan Jongdae.

"Halo, Jongin! Aku ada kabar bagus..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, disebuah ruangan perkantoran di Seoul, nampak dua sosok yang sedang berada dalam ruangan kantor yang terlihat sangat mewah. Satu sosok perempuan cantik nampak sedang memberikan berkas-berkas pada sosok lelaki berbadan tegap dan tampan yang sedang duduk di meja CEO perusahaan tersebut.

Lelaki itu membalik-balikkan dokumen yang diberikan lalu menanda-tanganinya dan memberikannya kembali pada wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kabar dari agensi China itu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Mereka menyetujuinya. Mereka akan terbang ke Seoul untuk membahas masalah kontrak setelah promosi album baru mereka di China selesai." Jawab sekretaris itu.

"Jangka waktunya?"

"Jika tidak ada halangan, dalam dua bulan duo BaiXing sudah bisa datang berkunjung ke Seoul."

"Bagus. Kabari aku begitu mereka sudah memberikan jadwal pasti. Dan kosongkan semua jadwalku pada hari itu."

"Baik, Tuan Park."

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi."

"Baiklah, permisi Tuan Park."

Pria itu mengusap pelan dahinya.

"Dua bulan. Dua bulan dan aku akan bertemu denganmu kembali." Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan dilayarnya terdapat foto Baekhyun yang sedang menyanyi dengan bahagia di atas panggung. Matanya menatap tajam sosok di balik layar ponsel itu.

"Dua bulan."

 _Aku telah bersabar selama 6 tahun. Apalah artinya dua bulan lagi._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa promosi album baru mereka sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Media pun sudah mulai memberitakan berita tentang rencana debut mereka di Seoul. Para fans mereka sangat antusias akan kabar ini. Ada yang sangat bangga mengingat pasar Korea merupakan pasar yang susah ditembus oleh artis China. Namun ada juga yang skeptikal dengan debut mereka di Korea.

"Seminggu lagi kita akan terbang ke Seoul." Ujar Zitao bersemangat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar memperkenalkan kalian pada orang-orang di Seoul. Ingat, kalian harus merebut hati mereka! Ah, tema debut kalian harus yang sexy agar mereka semua terjerat." Racaunya sendiri.

"Hahaha! Ge, tenanglah. Kita bahkan baru akan membicarakan mengenai masalah kontrak di Seoul. Belum tentu kita akan debut." Ujar Yixing.

"Kalian pasti akan debut! Agensi Korea itu akan menyukai kalian, dan kalian akan debut di Korea! Dan target selanjutnya adalah Jepang! Ingat itu." Ucap Zitao berapi-api.

"Kadang aku bingung kau ini manager atau pemilik agensi, sih?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tuan Huang itu kan ayahnya, kelak Zitao yang akan mewarisi seluruh perusahaan ayahnya, kan." Jawab Yixing. "Yah, walau mereka terlihat begitu berbeda." Sambungnya.

"Benar, benar. Tuan Huang begitu kalem, sedangkan anaknya...hahahaha!"

"Diam! Kalian lihat saja! Aku akan mendapatkan kontrak debut Seoul itu. Setelah Seoul, Jepang juga akan tunduk di bawah kaki kalian!" Seru Zitao bersemangat.

"Toast dulu, toast dulu!" Teriak Yixing sambil mengangkat gelas minumnya.

"Kepada manager paling hebat Duo Baixian, Huang Zitao!" Baekhyun menaikkan gelasnya.

"Huang Zitao!" Teriak Baekhyun bersemangat.

 _"CHEERS!"_

Ketiganya langsung menenggak isi gelas minuman mereka.

"Ah, bisakah aku meminta waktu kosong 1 hari di Seoul nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Zitao.

"Aku mau menemui teman-teman lamaku di Seoul. Mungkin kau mengenal satu di antara mereka. Kau tahu Kai?"

Zitao menyemburkan bir dalam mulutnya.

"Model yang menjadi Duta Gucci Korea itu? Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu temanmu?" Jerit Zitao.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sialan kau Baixian! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kalian berteman!? Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan tas Gucci _limited edition_ dari dirinya!" Amuk Zitao.

"Mana mungkin aku meminta hal seperti itu padanyaaa." Balas Baekhyun sengit.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berteman dengan Kai?"

"Kami... teman SMA." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku baru tahu itu." Ujar Zitao.

"Maksudmu pria bermasker yang selalu datang menemuimu setiap ulang tahunmu itu?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Ya, itu dia." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sebentar! Pria cengengesan itu? Kai? Mustahil!" Jerit Zitao.

"Kalau sudah bekerja memang terlihat seperti orang lain. Dia sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kami kalau temanmu yang datang itu sang Kai?" Zitao menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bayang-bayang Gucci _limited edition_ yang selama ini bisa diperolehnya melalui koneksi Kai mendadak menghantuinya.

"Yah, kalian tidak pernah bertanya." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Anak ini sudah semakin pintar menjawab sekarang, ya?" Zitao tersenyum jahat.

"Betul. Ke mana Baixianku yang polos?" Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura sedih.

"Pegang tangannya!" Teriak Zitao. Yixing dengan sigap langsung memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun sementara Zitao dengan tanpa ampun mulai menggelitiki Baekhyun.

"AAAAHHHH! AMPUN! AMPUUUNNNN! AAAHAHAHAHHAAHHA! AMPUUUNNN!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil tertawa. Tubuhnya berontak berusaha melawan rasa geli yang muncul.

"STOPP! STOOPP! AMPUN, AMPUN TUAN HUANG ZITAO!" Teriaknya makin histeris.

"Begitu sampai di Korea kau harus mempertemukan kami! Gucci _limited edition!_ " Ancam Zitao.

"IYA! IYAAA! STTOPPP! HAHAHAH!"

Zitao menghentikan gelitikannya dan Yixing turut melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk meraup napasnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku benci kalian, uh!" Baekhyun bergumam kecil.

"Apa tadi katanya? Yixing, kali ini jangan beri ampun."

Mereka berdua pun kembali menggelitiki Baekhyun.

"HAAAHHH AMPUN, AMPUNNN!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Penerbangan ke Korea berjalan dengan mulus. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menemani Baekhyun ke Korea, sekalian untuk berziarah ke makam ayah dan ibunya. Namun, pekerjaan menumpuk di kantor tak bisa dia tinggalkan. Baekhyun sampai heran dan bertanya-tanya. Kalau pekerjaan Luhan sebanyak itu untuk apa dia pacaran dengan pemilik perusahaan? Tapi kalau pemikiran seperti itu dia lontarkan di hadapan kakaknya pasti kakaknya akan menjitaknya. Harga diri kakaknya sebagai laki-laki sangat tinggi.

Luhan tetap ingin menghasilkan uang sendiri walaupun dia sudah menjadi kekasih pemilik perusahaan. Walaupun sekarang hidup mereka sudah jauh lebih baik, tidak ada jaminan bahwa akan terus seperti itu ke depannya. Akan lebih baik jika dia memiliki tabungan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dari bandara ke hotel mereka tidak menemui kesulitan yang berarti. Banyak fans tampak menunggui mereka namun mereka tetap sopan dan menjaga jarak. Baekhyun dan Yixing merasa lega akan hal itu.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di hotel juga." Baekhyun melepas topi dan maskernya.

"Kita punya waktu sejam untuk istirahat sebelum kita ke agensi yang akan menaungi kalian di Korea ini." Ucap Zitao sambil membagikan air minum kepada Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun seraya menerima botol yang diberikan Zitao. Matanya tetap fokus pada layar kaca ponselnya. Tak lama ponsel itu berdering.

"Halo? Jongin-ah?" Ucap Baekhyun berseri-seri dalam bahasa Korea. Zitao dan Yixing hanya memandang satu sama lain. Sedikit banyak mereka juga sudah mempelajari bahasa Korea untuk persiapan debut, walaupun belum terlalu lancar.

 _"Selamat datang di Seoul! Boleh nanti aku minta tanda tanganmu penyanyi Baixian?"_ Ucap Jongin.

"Apa-apaan, kau? Jangan membuatku malu seperti itu!"

 _"Hahaha! Aku sangat senang akhirnya kau kembali. Capek mengunjungimu ke China terus kau tahu."_

"Apa sih? Ternyata selama ini kau tak tulus mengunjungiku, ya?" Baekhyun cemberut.

 _"Hahaha, mana mungkin. Bulan Mei adalah bulan yang paling kunantikan. Untungnya tahun ini aku tak harus ke China karena kau yang datang menghampiriku di Seoul."_

"Cih, dasar."

 _"Kau tinggal di hotel mana? Aku akan ke sana."_

"Ah, tidak bisa sekarang. Sebentar lagi kami harus ke agensi." Kata Baekhyun.

 _"Agensi mana?"_ Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Agensi SME." Jawab Baekhyun.

 _"Itu.. agensi SME as in agensiku?"_ Tanya Jongin lagi tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Yup!"

 _"Jahat kau ya, Baekhyun. Bukannya mengabariku kalau kita akan satu agensi!"_

"Hehehe— _surprise!_ "

 _"Kita jadi bisa lebih sering bertemu, kan?"_

"Nampaknya begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

 _"Ah, tahukah kau bahwa saham SME itu 60% sudah dibeli oleh—"_

"Baixian! Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Sahut Zitao.

"Ah, Jongin. Maaf, nanti kutelpon lagi, ya?" Baekhyun buru-buru minta maaf tak enak.

 _"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Toh, nanti kita juga bisa lebih sering bertemu."_

"Terima kasih, Jongin. _Annyeong."_

 _"Annyeong."_

"Bagus, Baixian. Pacaran saja terus, ya. Biar managermu yang malang ini yang terus kerepotan mengurusmu." Zitao berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun tak sopan.

"Si—siapa yang pacaran? Aku sedang memintakan Gucci _limited edition_ untukmu. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah! Kubatalkan." Baekhyun berkelit sambil pura-pura memencet nomor ponsel Jongin.

"Jangan, jangan, jangan wahai Tuan Bian Baixian yang terhormat. Aku hanya bercanda! Hahahaha!" Ucap Zitao sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga hanya bercanda kok." Baekhyun nyengir kemudian lari keluar kamar.

"Bagian mana? Membatalkan pesanan tasku atau apa?" Teriak Zitao penasaran.

"Nampaknya soal Gucci-mu, Zitao. Yang kudengar sedari tadi mereka sama sekali tidak membahas masalah Gucci." Kata Yixing.

"Malam ini kau mampus, Bian Baixian!" Teriak Zitao kemudian berlari keluar kamar mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku seperti berhadapan dengan dua anak kecil." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian keluar dari kamar hotel dan mengunci pintunya.

Sampai di atas mobil dalam perjalanan menuju agensi pun Baekhyun dan Zitao masih bercanda satu sama lain. Terkadang Baekhyun meniru gaya bicara Zitao yang membuat Zitao agak kesal dan menyerang Baekhyun dengan cara menggelitikinya. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di agensi yang akan menaungi mereka di daerah Gangnam.

Mereka masuk melalui pintu belakang. Saat sekuriti hendak membukakan pintu untuk mereka, mendadak seorang anak kecil berlari keluar dari sana dan tak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun kemudian terjatuh.

"Aduh!" Pekik anak itu sebelum terjatuh.

"Oh! Astaga! Adik kecil, maafkan aku. Kau tak apa-apa? Di mana ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membantu anak kecil itu berdiri. Saat membantu anak kecil itu berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari celananya entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa sangat, sangat familiar dengan wajah anak ini. Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tak apa, Baixian?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Matanya tidak lepas dari dari anak di hadapannya ini.

"Dokjun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara seorang wanita mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat wajah yang sangat tidak asing lagi diingatannya.

 _Kang Seulgi._

"Ah, nyonya. Tuan muda terjatuh menabrak tuan ini." Sekuriti itu berusaha menjelaskan.

"Saya mohon maaf. Saya lalai dan anak saya lepas dari pengawasan saya. Dokjun, ayo minta maaf." Seulgi membungkuk.

"Maaf, ahjussi." Anak kecil itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Anak anda kuat, ya. Tidak menangis walaupun jatuh." Ucap Baekhyun berbasa-basi. Saat ini hatinya berdebar sangat kencang. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Di hadapannya ada _Kang Seulgi_ dan seorang anak lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan 'dia'.

 _It doesn't take a genius to understand._

"Ya, dia kuat seperti ayahnya. Sekali lagi maaf. Saya permisi dulu. Ayo, Dokjun." Seulgi membungkuk sekali lagi kemudian pamit.

Baekhyun yang tak bisa berkata-kata lagi hanya mampu membalasnya dengan bungkukan. Ada denyut sakit di dadanya.

"Wanita yang jarang ada, ya. Cantik dan tampak begitu kaya, namun sangat sopan." Yixing berkomentar setelah Seulgi dan anaknya naik dalam mobil.

"Kau lihat anaknya? Menggemaskan sekali! Suaminya beruntung punya keluarga seperti itu. Istri cantik, anak tampan. Kalau aku sudah jadi boss, aku akan mencari istri secantik itu." Zitao turut menimpali.

"...ya..." Hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun katakan. Tentu saja pria waras manapun akan lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan perempuan yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Cinta sesama pria sedalam apapun tak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Baekhyun berpikir jelek bahwa mungkinkah ini salah satu alasan Chanyeol bersikukuh mempertahankan hubungannya dengan dirinya dan Seulgi disaat yang bersamaan. Dia bisa mendapatkan keturunan dari Seulgi dan mendapatkan kepuasan bersama Baekhyun.

"Ayo naik! Presdir sudah menunggu kita." Zitao menaikkan kepalan tangannya bersemangat, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Yixing masuk ke dalam lift yang dipencet Zitao. Wajah Baekhyun mendadak tidak bersemangat. Pikirannya mulai bercabang ke mana-mana.

 _Apa yang dilakukan Kang Seulgi di sini?_

 _Apakah dia juga bekerja di agensi ini?_

 _Tapi sekuriti tadi memanggilnya nyonya dan anaknya tuan muda? Tapi setahuku Park Corp dan Kang Corp tidak bergerak dibidang hiburan._

 _Apakah hanya kebetulan?_

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga dia tidak menyadari dia sudah masuk dalam sebuah ruangan kantor. Yixing menuntunnya untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Zitao.

"Selamat datang. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Tanya sebuah suara bapak tua yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun namun tak terlalu Baekhyun gubris.

"Lu-lumayan bagus. Ah, nama saya Huang Zitao, manager Duo BaiXian dan anak pemilik agensi Huang." Jawab Zitao dengan bahasa Korea yang terbata-bata.

"Saya Lee Sooman, pemilik agensi ini." Mereka pun mulai saling menjabat tangan, mencairkan suasana awal perkenalan yang terasa kaku.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Zhang Yixing."

"Saya Bian Baixian. Saya keturunan Korea, saya memiliki nama Korea Byun Baekhyun." Kata Baekhyun mencoba untuk fokus. Ini momen yang penting. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Ah, translator kami datang sebentar lagi. Salah satu pemilik saham kami yang akan mensponsori kalian juga akan datang tak lama lagi. Setelah dia datang, kita akan bicarakan nilai kontraknya." Kata Presdir Lee sambil mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

Mereka pun membahas beberapa perihal mengenai apa saja peraturan dasar agensi itu. Namun tak lama terdengar ketukan di pintu kantor itu.

"Selamat siang, saya Park Sunyoung, penerjemah untuk kontrak kerja sama hari ini. Mohon bantuannya." Sapa seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan jas rapi.

"Tuan Park juga datang bersama saya." Sambung wanita itu kemudian mundur selangkah dan mempersilahkan sosok dibelakangnya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hoh! Tuan Park, kami sudah menanti kehadiranmu." Sooman berdiri menyambut pria yang baru saja masuk.

Dan sekarang jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu kencang seolah akan keluar dari dadanya. Pria yang baru saja masuk adalah pria yang ditinggalkannya 7 tahun lalu. Pria yang dipikirnya sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya, kini muncul kembali di hidupnya.

 _"Kau takut bertemu dengan 'dia'? Ya, ampun Baekhyun. Korea Selatan itu besar!"_

Ucapan kakaknya tempo hari terngiang lagi ditelinganya. Ternyata kakaknya salah besar. Korea Selatan itu sangat kecil! Baru di hari pertama dia menapakkan kakinya kembali di sini Baekhyun sudah bertemu kembali dengan dia yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Dan dia menatap Baekhyun seperti singa kelaparan yang sudah lama tidak makan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai negosiasinya?" Suara berat yang sudah lama tidak Baekhyun dengar memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kontrak senilai 10 Milyar Won. Aku bisa gila! Nilai yang terlalu fantastis untuk ukuran artis yang baru debut." Jerit Zitao senang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan mendapatkan sponsor yang begitu baiknya." Yixing berseri-seri keluar dari ruang kantor itu. Baekhyun belum sempat keluar ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh si penerjemah.

"Tuan Byun, ada yang boss saya ingin bicarakan." Penerjemah itu memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ah, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Zitao dalam mode managernya.

"Tak apa, hanya sedikit masalah kecil. Mari Tuan Huang dan Tuan Zhang, saya antarkan ke ruang lain untuk beristirahat sejenak." Sunyoung tersenyum manis dan mengarahkan Yixing dan Zitao ke ruangan lain.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada kedua temannya itu. Cepat atau lambat Chanyeol pasti akan mengajaknya bicara. Akan lebih baik kalau masa lalu mereka diselesaikan baik-baik. Mereka sekarang sudah dewasa, bukan anak SMA lagi. Dan kurang lebih, mereka akan menjalin hubungan kerja sama. Demi kelancaran proyek debut ini, Baekhyun harus mengesampingkan urusan pribadi dan dia berharap Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol memandanginya seolah ingin menelanjanginya namun dihiraukannya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Park?"

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan Park. Kau seperti sedang memanggil ayahku." Chanyeol mendelik tak suka.

"Ada yang kau ingin bicarakan—Chanyeol?"

"7 tahun, Baekhyun. 7 tahun lamanya kau menghilang begitu saja. Apa kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu?" Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau tidak punya hak!" Teriak Baekhyun marah.

"Aku punya hak! Aku kekasihmu! Dan kau seenaknya pergi dari hidupku!"

"Oh? Seenak kau yang bertunangan di belakangku tanpa memberitahuku?" Tantang Baekhyun. "Sungguh kekasih yang baik!" Lanjut Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Aku memiliki alasan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Apapun alasannya aku sudah tidak peduli. Hari itu aku melihatmu bertunangan dengan Seulgi tepat sehari setelah kau mengajakku berkencan dan berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" Jerit Baekhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan mengatasinya!" Teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Dengan menikahinya dan memiliki anak dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun marah. "Sudah cukup, Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi di antara kita adalah masa lalu. Aku ke Seoul untuk bekerja, bukan untuk membahas masa lalu kita."

"Kau kemari untuk bekerja? Baiklah. Aku memiliki penawaran untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Diberikannya sebuah folder berisi dokumen pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan perasaan curiga.

"Aku akan memberimu bayaran 50% dari kontrak 10 Milyar Won itu." Tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dengan syarat kau mau menjadi simpananku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Batalkan saja kontraknya. Aku tidak peduli walaupun harus kehilangan kontrak senilai 10 Milyar Won itu!" Teriak Baekhyun emosi. Baekhyun melempar kertas-kertas di hadapannya itu ke muka Chanyeol. Rasanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah berubah setelah 7 tahun berlalu. Ternyata Chanyeol masih sama saja seperti dulu. Egois dan mau menang sendiri.

"Tak masalah bagiku untuk membatalkan niat agensiku untuk mendebutkanku di Korea. Aku masih memiliki banyak fans di China. Tidak perlu untuk melebarkan karirku di Korea." Kata Baekhyun.

Hal ini akan mengecewakan hati Zitao dan Yixing, tapi Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa menyogok agensimu, hah?" Balas Chanyeol lantang.

"Pemilik agensiku bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi jika kau terus memaksa, aku bisa pulang ke China dan berhenti menjadi artis. Tidak masalah bagiku. Uang yang kuhasilkan 3 tahun terakhir sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hidup tenang di China." Suara Baekhyun makin bergetar, emosinya semakin meluap. Lebih baik dia berhenti menjadi artis daripada harus kembali hidup dalam kungkungan Chanyeol.

 _Simpanan katanya. Simpanan!?_

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Yixing dan Zitao tentang keputusannya ini. Tapi Baekhyun hanya berharap mereka mau mengerti. Ini masalah harga diri.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kecewa dan mata sayunya tampak berair. "Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan Tuan Park, saya mohon pamit." Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Namun belum sempat dia memutar kenop pintu kantor Chanyeol, terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

 _"Ahhh.. Chan... Chan... Mmmhh.."_

 _"Menggodaku, Baekhyun? Nakal sekali."_

 _"Hihi.. tapi kau menyukainya..hnnn—ahhh..."_

 _"Baekhyun—Ah! Ketat sekali.. sshhh.."_

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya begitu cepat dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Chanyeol memegang sebuah ponsel dan di layar ponsel itu terlihat dirinya yang masih muda tanpa sehelai benang satu pun sedang beradu kasih dengan Chanyeol di kamar Chanyeol dan dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"A-apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Yang baru saja dia dengar dan lihat itu.

"Kurasa sekitar SMA kelas dua kalau ingatanku tak salah." Chanyeol menghentikan rekaman video yang sementara terputar itu.

"Kau merekamnya?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Sekedar perbuatan iseng anak remaja dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak kau tahu, Baekhyun. Aku menyimpan kamera dekat nakas tempat tidur kala itu. Tak kusangka akan berguna kelak." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum licik.

"Coba bayangkan apa kata dunia jika video ini tersebar?" Chanyeol berkata dengan liciknya.

"Bian Baixian! Skandal Seks Sesama Jenis di Bawah Umur. Judul yang sangat menarik bukan?"

"Kau juga akan ikut terseret! Apa kau lupa kau juga berada di video itu!?" Baekhyun menjerit marah. Darahnya serasa mendidih. Tidak dia sangka Chanyeol akan sebegitu liciknya akan melakukan apa saja untuk memilikinya kembali.

"Aku rasa kau tidak sebodoh itu, Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku akan mengaburkan wajahku dan mengubah suaraku. Atau mungkin hanya akan memberikan cuplikan-cuplikan wajahmu, hmm? Kurasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Gertak Chanyeol.

"Dan bukan cuma karirmu yang akan hancur, karir temanmu serta agensimu pun akan mengalami banyak kerugian! Skandal seks itu yang paling tabu dalam industri dunia hiburan, Baekhyun."

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat semakin pucat.

Dalam hati Chanyeol memohon agar Baekhyun termakan ucapannya. Kenyataannya, mana rela dia membiarkan seluruh dunia melihat ekspresi erotis Baekhyun saat mereka berhubungan intim. Ekspersi itu hanya boleh dilihat untuk Chanyeol seorang. Hanya saja sekarang Baekhyun yang memaksanya untuk mengambil jalan kotor seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, Chanyeol tahu itu. Maka hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.

"Dan bukan hanya video ini saja. Aku masih memiliki beberapa video lain." Dusta Chanyeol. Hanya video itu yang dia miliki, tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu akan hal itu bukan.

Sorot pandang Baekhyun kepadanya makin meremukkan hati Chanyeol. Mata yang dulu memandangnya penuh cinta dan kekaguman sekarang memandangnya seolah dia adalah seorang manusia paling tidak berharga di muka bumi ini.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah sangat putus asa. Baekhyun berada di depannya sekarang ini setelah 7 tahun lamanya. Yang Chanyeol inginkan sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya. Tidak masalah bagaimana caranya. Cara sekotor apa pun, cara selicik apa pun, akan Chanyeol lakukan demi mendapatkan kembali Baekhyun dipelukannya.

"Apa jawabanmu, Baekhyun? Jadi simpananku atau video ini akan kusebar dipublik. Bukan hanya karirmu yang akan berakhir tapi kau juga akan menanggung malu seumur hidupmu." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

" _I can and I will."_

Baekhyun menunduk kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kedua kakinya tanpa sadar berjalan mundur.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri saja..." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Ah, tidak. Kau sudah berubah... Kau adalah manusia paling busuk di muka bumi ini."

"Kau sudah berkeluarga. Kau sudah memiliki istri bahkan seorang anak, Chanyeol! Seorang anak! Bagaimana bisa kau masih meminta hal seperti ini padaku, Chanyeol? Menjadi _simpanan_ mu. Mengancamku dengan hal sekotor itu! Apakah aku tidak berhak untuk bahagia bersama orang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Diusapnya kasar matanya.

Hati Chanyeol terluka mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, namun dia sudah terlanjur mengancam Baekhyun seperti ini. Yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol untuk bisa bersama kembali hanyalah hal ini. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Baekhyun menjalin hubungan bersama orang lain. Sejak dulu maupun yang akan datang, Baekhyun tetap miliknya. Chanyeol sudah cukup bersabar selama 7 tahun terakhir ini. Dia juga bekerja begitu keras demi mencapai titik teratas perusahaan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku yakin kau tidak sebegitu egoisnya hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Egois, heh, yang benar saja.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat tegang.

"A-aku..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: haii saya kembali lagi dengan chapter berikutnya. Kali ini tumben ya gak nyampai 8 bulan hiatusnya.. (TvT)/

Ternyata karya ini masih banyak yang baca ya. Makasih, makasih semuanya...

Dan sebelum ada yang nanya iya, itu beneran anak kandung Chanyeol dan Seulgi. Wong, udah nikah 6 tahun juga.

Oh iya satu lagi... Please jangan minta updatetan fic lain di kolom review fic ini ya. Masukkan tagihan pada tempatnya, ya. Kalian readers cerdas, saya yakin itu. (TvT)/

Terima kasih, dadah, bubyeee~~


	10. Chapter 10

Never Enough

By: Pingmoo

Warning: Boyxboy, TYPO. DLDR! Smut.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan

-Chapter 10-

.

.

.

.

 _"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat tegang._

 _"A-aku..."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sepenuhnya, Chanyeol sudah merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget dengan serangan Chanyeol yang mendadak ini, namun Baekhyun secara refleks menggertakkan giginya dan menolak memberi akses bagi lidah Chanyeol yang terus memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh tapi Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya. Bibirnya terus melumat bibir Baekhyun sementara giginya sesekali menggigiti kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika aroma tubuh Chanyeol seolah menguar memasuki indera penciumannya. Dia tidak boleh berlama-lama dalam posisi ini atau Baekhyun akan luluh. Sekilas dilihatnya cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian melingkar di jari manis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun makin keras meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, Baekhyun pun meninju perut Chanyeol tepat di arah lambungnya. Spontan, cengkraman Chanyeol pun terlepaskan. Baekhyun langsung menyeka bibirnya dan sisa air liur Chanyeol dengan lengan bajunya.

"UKH!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya yang baru saja ditinju Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sialan, Chanyeol! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" Maki Baekhyun.

"Dan tampaknya kau sudah berubah. Aku tidak ingat tinjumu sekuat ini dulu." Chanyeol mengelus-elus perutnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang masih mendera di perutnya.

"Hidup sebagai seorang artis mengharuskanku untuk dapat melindungi diriku sendiri. Kurasa semua latihan bela diri yang kujalani ada juga gunanya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Heh, aku sungguh yakin bahwa kau akan menjawab ya. Apa salahnya jika aku mencicipimu terlebih dahulu? Aku sudah sangat rindu melihatmu di bawahku, dengan kedua kakimu yang terbuka lebar.. Seperti dulu." Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, membuat Baekhyun bergidik akan tatapan yang seolah menelanjanginya itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Suara Baekhyun terdengar final dan marah. Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol dan digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

Senyuman Chanyeol luntur seketika. Chanyeol yakin betul bahwa Baekhyun akan takut pada gertakannya dan akan menerima tawarannya. Tapi Baekhyun malah menolaknya. Diraihnya vas bunga di meja di dekatnya lalu dipecahkannya karena emosi, namun Baekhyun tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya meninggi dan napasnya memburu.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Jika video ini kusebarkan, karir beserta hidupmu akan hancur! Kau tak akan bisa berkarir di mana pun lagi." Teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Betul katamu. Jika video itu tersebar, bukan hanya aku yang menanggung malu. Agensiku pun akan menanggung malu, teman duetku pun mungkin harus berhenti berkarir karena skandal ini." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti akan hal itu maka sebaiknya kau cepat menerima tawaranku, Baekhyun. Aku bisa memberimu segalanya!" Ucap Chanyeol tak sabar.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Betul, Chanyeol bisa memberikan dirinya apa saja. Apa saja kecuali cinta dan status. Yang ada hanyalah nafsu dan keterpaksaan.

Chanyeol panik bukan main. Dia hanya perlu satu kaya 'iya' dari Baekhyun dan dia bisa mendapatkan kembali kekasih masa lalunya. _Kenapa Baekhyun membuat rencanaku menjadi semakin rumit dengan sikapnya?_

 _"Well, Baekhyun?"_ Chanyeol semakin tak sabar.

"Kau betul-betul akan menyebarkannya jika aku menolak tawaranmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah main-main."

 _"So.. if that happens, I swear I will kill myself."_

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau bunuh diri katamu?" Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. Tatapan mereka saling beradu.

"Kenapa tidak? Seperti katamu.. jika karir dan hidupku sudah hancur apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Mungkin harusnya sudah sejak dulu aku menghilang selamanya." Lanjut Baekhyun, bibirnya tersenyum miris.

"Kau serius?" Teriak Chanyeol gusar. "Kau memilih kabur dengan cara seperti itu?!"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Chanyeol. Jika malam ini aku keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa menerima tawaranmu... Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh akan menyebarkan video itu?" Tantang Baekhyun.

"Aku—"

"Katakan, Chanyeol.. Kita menjalin hubungan sejak SMP bukan? Selama itu, apa kau pernah mencintaiku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Chanyeol tegas. _Sekarang pun hanya kau yang selalu kupikirkan._

"Jika masih tersisa sedikit saja perasaan cintamu itu, kau tak akan tega memperlakukan aku seperti ini." Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Memperlakukanmu seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol gusar.

"Seperti barang! Apa tengkorakmu begitu tebalnya hingga kau tidak sadar akan tindakanmu sendiri?!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti barang dan kau masih berani bilang kau mencintaiku?"

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu aku tidak akan menunggumu selama 7 tahun ini!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Kau menerima perjodohan dengan perempuan lain dan memintaku—tidak, kau memaksaku untuk mengerti _situasimu._ Aku berusaha untuk mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Kau ingat malam sebelum kau bertunangan? Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan—"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mendengarkan penuturan Baekhyun dalam diam. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun erat, namun Baekhyun tetap menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"—lalu kau menyentuhku... sama seperti awal kau menyentuhku untuk pertama kali.. Penuh dengan kelembutan."

"Malam ini kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu saat itu.. hingga saat ini pun—"

"Kau tahu, malam itu aku begitu bahagia. Aku sudah berpikir, aku akan bersabar. Aku dengan bodohnya berpikir apakah mungkin itu adalah pertanda aku mendapatkanmu kembali."

"Tapi apa yang kudapat? Aku terbangun tanpa kau disampingku.." satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata sayu milik Baekhyun.

"Aku ke sekolah dengan harapan akan bertemu denganmu. Tapi pagi itu kau tidak datang sekolah. Aku masih mencoba untuk berpikir jernih. Oh, mungkin Chanyeol sedang bersama ayahnya mengurus masalah perusahaan."

"Hingga.. hingga.. sore harinya... ada seseorang yang memberi tahuku.. bahwa dia akan menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu." Air mata yang ditahan mulai mengalir dengan bebas dari kedua air mata Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" Chanyeol sangat penasaran. Seingatnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki teman sama sekali di sekolah.

"Tidak penting siapa." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Aku yakin kau tak sadar, tapi aku hadir di malam pertunanganmu, Chanyeol."

"Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Pria yang kucintai baru saja berkata bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Aku berpikir kita akan baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi ketika malam itu aku melihatmu berdua dengannya, aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan kuat menjalani semua ini.." isak Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan kuat, Chanyeol..."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Di otaknya mulai memilah-milah siapa yang mengajak Baekhyun ke acara pertunangannya. Acara pertunangan Chanyeol saat itu merupakan acara eksklusif yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu.

 _"Apakah Junmyeon-hyung yang melakukannya? Ataukah Heechul-hyung? Tidak mungkin. Mereka tahu betul Baekhyun akan sangat sakit hati jika mengetahui hal itu. Buktinya setelah bertunangan, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Baekhyun."_

 _"Apakah ayahku... yang melakukannya?"_ Pikir Chanyeol dan seketika emosinya kembali naik.

Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah sadar dari dulu. Baekhyun tak mungkin pergi menghilang dari dalam hidupnya begitu saja. Tentu saja ayahnya turut menyimpan andil dalam perginya Baekhyun dalam hidupnya. Jika Chanyeol masih tinggal serumah dengan ayahnya mungkin dia akan pulang dan membunuh ayahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol kehilangan _rumahnya_ selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena ulah ayahnya yang sangat egois dan seenaknya mengatur masa depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel yang dipegangnya. Tapi tanpa diduga, dia melempar ponsel itu ke arah Baekhyun yang ditangkap secara refleks oleh Baekhyun.

"Ambil itu. Aku tidak butuh lagi!" Ujar Chanyeol. Sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali dengan cara licik seperti ini. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun serius dengan ucapannya, walaupun Chanyeol sendiri tidak berniat untuk menyebarkan video itu. Chanyeol hanya ingin menggertak Baekhyun untuk kembali dalam pelukannya tapi siapa sangka Baekhyun begitu keras pada pendirian dan harga dirinya. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol harus mencari cara lain.

Baekhyun memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Disekanya air matanya dengan cepat. Dari dulu sikap Chanyeol selalu membuatnya heran dan bertanya-tanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk menyimpan ponsel itu. Begitu dia keluar dari ruangan ini, seluruh data di ponsel ini akan diresetnya.

"Jangan salah paham, Baekhyun. Aku masih menginginkanmu." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Suaranya terdengar sangat mengintimidasi dan berat, bulu kuduk Baekhyun pun meremang karenanya. Tatapan tajam mata Chanyeol seolah menyudutkannya dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari kakinya mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Baekhyun ingin berkata sesuatu tapi suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya, ingin keluar hanya saja tak bisa. Tenggorokannya seolah sesak menutup semua kata-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Aku masih punya 1001 cara untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Aku harap kau camkan hal itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bayang-bayang akan cincin emas putih di jari manis tangan kanan Chanyeol seolah menghantuinya.

"Aku serius. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghilang kembali dari hadapanku."

"Kau sudah menikah, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun kembali menemukan suaranya. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan memelas.

"Lalu?"

"Kau gila jika berpikir aku mau kembali padamu dengan statusmu sebagai suami orang." Baekhyun menghardik Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mau berbagi kekasih dengan orang lain. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama 7 tahun lalu. Dan aku akan tetap mengatakannya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku bisa menceraikan Seulgi kapan saja. Dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, melahirkan pewaris keluarga Park. Aku tak butuh dia lagi." Sanggah Chanyeol dengan entengnya. Selama ini hubungan rumah tangganya dengan Seulgi memang tidak ada masalah. Tapi tidak pernah ada cinta di antara mereka.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun marah.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tak ingin berbagi!" Balas Chanyeol marah.

"Kenapa tidak dari 7 tahun lalu? Kenapa menerima perjodohan dengan Kang Seulgi?" Jerit Baekhyun kesal. Ingin rasanya menampar Chanyeol bolak-balik dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Pemikirannya selalu tak pernah sejalan dengan Baekhyun dan selalu hanya keinginannya saja yang harus terus dipenuhi. Jika Chanyeol menceraikan Seulgi sekarang, untuk apa dia menerima pertunangan mereka dulu?

"AKU BISA APA 7 TAHUN YANG LALU!?" Teriak Chanyeol. Untung saja ruangan miliknya kedap suara sehingga orang luar tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun bergidik mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"Jika 7 tahun yang lalu aku menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Kang, ayah akan mendepakku keluar dari rumah. Dia akan membuangmu ke jalanan dan Luhan-ge akan ditelantarkan di China begitu saja." Kata Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membola mendengarnya.

"Saat itu kita belum lulus SMA, Baekhyun. Menurutmu bagaimana kita bisa menghidupi diri kita? Dengan koneksi ayah, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa menyuruh orang-orang miliknya untuk menghalangi kita mendapatkan pekerjaan." Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu hanyalah aku harus mengambil alih kepemilikan Park Enterprises terlebih dahulu, mendepak pak tua itu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Tentu saja aku harus memiliki penerus terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika Chanyeol menyebut kata _'penerus'_. Sedalam apapun cinta mereka, Baekhyun tetap tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Seorang anak. Sungguh terkadang Baekhyun menyesali dirinya yang terlahir sebagai seorang pria. Mungkin jika Baekhyun dilahirkan sebagai perempuan semuanya akan lebih mudah bagi mereka. Tapi mengingat sifat ayah Chanyeol rasanya akan sama saja. Dirinya yang berasal dari kaum miskin tak akan mungkin diterima sebagai menantu keluarga Park.

"Tapi kau malah menghilang dari hadapanku!"

"Apa kau sedang menyalahkanku, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku—"

"Terdengar seperti kau sedang menyalahkanku." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku merasa kau menyalahkan kepergianku. Menyalahkan aku yang tak mau bertahan di sisimu. Padahal justru kaulah yang tak mampu memperjuangkanku."

"Bagiku terdengar seperti kau tak mau hidup susah. Secinta apapun kau padaku, kau tetap memilih harta kekayaanmu terlebih dahulu." Tutur Baekhyun lirih. Setelah mengetahui alasannya hati Baekhyun makin retak dibuatnya.

Memang terdengar seolah Chanyeol berusaha melindunginya dari ayahnya. Tapi di sisi lain, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tak akan mau hidup susah demi mempertahankan dirinya. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan perempuan lain _dan_ berharap Baekhyun akan tetap di sisinya dalam diam. Harta dan keturunan di dapatkannya sementara dia tetap bisa memiliki Baekhyun. _Betul memang semua manusia itu egois. Mereka hanya menginginkan semua yang terbaik untuk mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain._

"Kau menginginkan harta milik ayahmu, di sisi lain tentu kau butuh penerus untuk Park Enterprises. _I can't give you that._ Jadi kau berpikir kau bisa menikah dengan Seulgi untuk menyenangkan hati ayahmu, sementara itu kau mendapatkan harta, keturunan dan posisi dalam hidupmu. Namun kau tetap menginginkan aku di sampingmu. Dibalik pintu yang tertutup, jauh dari mata orang banyak." Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Setelah bertunangan, kau akan meminta pengertian dan kesabaranku lagi. Lalu.. kau akan menikah? Saat itu mungkin aku sudah keluar dari rumah tuan Park dan tinggal di apartment sendiri. Mungkin kau akan mengunjungiku sesekali, tetap meminta kesabaranku melihatmu membangun keluarga kecil."

"Kau tetap akan berlindung dibalik kata-kata semua ini 'demi kita'. Demi kita atau demi egomu, Chanyeol? _You can't have everything."_

"Aku bersyukur aku pergi darimu 7 tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol. Kehidupan seperti itu.. yang kau ingin aku jalani.. aku tak akan mampu menjalaninya. Membayangkannya saja aku bisa gila."

Chanyeol terdiam membisu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Selama 7 tahun ini dia selalu berpikir bahwa dia sedang berkorban demi Baekhyun dan cinta di antara mereka. Namun mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, hatinya seperti tersembar petir dan berdenyut sakit. Perkataan Baekhyun benar adanya. Seperti itulah masa depan Baekhyun jika dia memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Chanyeol 7 tahun yang lalu.

Akan banyak malam-malam di mana Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Kenapa kau terdiam, Chanyeol? Kau sadar bahwa apa yang aku katakan itu benar, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, tak mampu menyangkal setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, saya permisi Direktur Park. Teman saya menunggu."

Baekhyun pun keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadi Direktur Park ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Zitao begitu Baekhyun masuk ke ruang istirahat.

"Hanya menanyakan kenapa orang Korea sepertiku bisa berkarir di China. Menurut beliau dia juga ingin artis lain debut di China tapi selalu terhalang bahasa dan respon positif dari masyarakat." Baekhyun berbohong dengan cepatnya.

"Hooo.. aku pikir dia mau merebutmu dari agensiku. Awas Baixian, jangan coba-coba kau!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hahaha! Dalam mimpi pun aku tak akan meninggalkanmuuu~" Guyon Baekhyun dengan nada manja kemudian memeluk Zitao.

"Hih! Jijik. Jangan sok manja seperti ini!"

"Aku lapar, ayo kita cari makan.." Baekhyun memelas dengan tampang seperti anak anjingnya yang sangat imut. Dalihnya saja lapar, padahal Baekhyun tak ingin berlama-lama lagi di tempat ini.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku mau _samgyeopsal._ Aku tahu tempat mana yang enak." Jawab Baekhyun.

 _"Well, lead the way then!"_

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke restoran barbeque dan meminta untuk di tempatkan belakang restoran agar tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok. Memang mereka belum debut di Korea, tapi _Duo Baixing_ memiliki _fanbase_ di Korea juga jadi mereka harus selalu berhati-hati.

Baekhyun pun memesan berbagai macam daging untuk mereka nikmati. Sesekali bertanya pada Yixing dan Zitao apakah mereka ingin memesan menu lain. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memesan 4 jenis potongan daging, _kimchi jiggae_ dan _seafood pancake._

Tak lama setelah memesan, meja mereka pun dipenuhi makanan yang mereka pesan. Baekhyun makan dengan sangat nikmat. Di China tentu saja banyak restoran Korea tersedia, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cita rasa yang dihasilkan oleh restoran di tanah air sendiri. Yixing dan Zitao pun terlihat sangat menikmati potongan demi potongan daging yang disajikan.

"Sumpah, ini enak sekali. Lebih enak daripada di China." Seru Yixing sambil terus memasukkan potongan babi yang telah matang ke mulutnya.

Zitao yang cerewet pun memilih tak banyak bicara dan terus menerus mengambil makanan dan memenuhi piringnya seolah tak mau kalah dari Baekhyun dan Yixing. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi ketiga pemuda itu untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Astaga aku kenyang sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya. Jika tidak ingin menjaga _image_ miliknya sebagai seorang idol mungkin sekarang dia sudah bersendawa.

"Kau makan banyak sekali, Baixian. Ingat ukuran pinggangmu!" Zitao menyeletuk sambil menajamkan matanya ke arah perut Baekhyun yang agak membuncit akibat terlalu banyak makan.

"Tenang. Aku akan ke gym hotel sebentar malam." Jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir. "Mungkin kau mau bergabung juga? Aku bisa melihat perut buncitmu tumpah di atas ikat pinggang _gucci-_ mu." Baekhyun balas meledek.

"Oh, apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Entahlah, Huang. Menurutmu?"

Mereka pun saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain dan Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah laku teman duetnya dan managernya saling meledek seperti anak kecil.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malamnya di hotel, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian hari ini membuatnya terguncang. Pikirannya terus lari ke perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mendadak teringat sesuatu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ponsel yang dilemparkan oleh Chanyeol dari saku bajunya.

Ponsel tersebut terkunci tentu saja. Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan tanggal ulang tahun Chanyeol, tapi layarnya sama sekali tak bergeming. Baekhyun berdecih kecil, sebelum jemari lentiknya mencoba mengetik 6 angka.

 _920605_

Dalam sekejap pun layar ponsel itu terbuka. Tentu saja Chanyeol menggunakan tanggal ulang tahunnya sebagai kode ponsel tersebut. Baekhyun pun langsung membuka galeri ponsel tersebut. Tak ada apapun dalam galeri tersebut kecuali video terkutuk yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya tadi. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai dia menekan tombol _play_ dan menonton video tersebut.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah tempat tidur di kamar Chanyeol yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Dari arah rekamannya tampaknya Chanyeol meletakkan kameranya di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Tak lama dia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri dari kejauhan.

 _"Hari ini rasanya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, ataukah hanya perasaanku saja?"_ Suaranya dalam video itu terdengar seperti sedang mengeluh. Baekhyun pun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol merekam video ini saat sedang musim dingin.

 _"Apakah itu kode agar aku segera menghangatkanmu, hmm?"_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar.

 _"Ish! Mesum!"_

 _"Ah!"_

Baekhyun mendengar jeritannya sendiri sebelum dia melihat dirinya dilempar ke atas tempat tidur dan sungguh Baekhyun merasa geram pada Chanyeol yang merekamnya dengan seenaknya. Dalam video itu jelas sekali menampakkan wajahnya dan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Baekhyun pun langsung panik dan berpikir bahwa video ini bukan satu-satunya video yang direkam oleh Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang masih terlihat seperti remaja layaknya pemuda berusia 16 tahun pada umumnya. Hanya saja tatapan yang ditampilkannya terlihat sangat vulgar untuk anak seusianya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa wajahnya terlihat sangat... _erotis._

 _"Sentuh aku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya seduktif._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa dulu dialah yang sering merayu Chanyeol untuk menjamahnya terlebih dahulu. Hanya saja sejak Chanyeol bertunangan dengan Seulgi, Baekhyun merasa tak ingin berhubungan sex dengan Chanyeol yang telah memiliki calon tunangan. Hingga biasanya Chanyeol-lah yang memaksanya untuk berhubungan badan.

 _"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di mana, sayang?"_

 _"Hihihi.. jangan pura-pura bodoh, Chanyeol. Kau tahu di mana harus menyentuhku." Tangan Baekhyun membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan menyibak kemejanya perlahan menampakkan pundak putihnya yang mulus. Jemari lentiknya pun menyapu pelan lehernya kemudian turun dan bermain di sekitar area putingnya._

 _"Di sini..." Desahan Baekhyun terdengar samar._

 _Chanyeol pun memanjat ke atas tempat tidur dan jemari lentik Baekhyun pun berganti dengan jemari Chanyeol yang besar. Jempol Chanyeol kemudian dengan pelan memutar puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras._

 _"Aah..." Desah Baekhyun pelan, wajahnya tampak sangat menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol di kedua putingnya._

 _"Di sini, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus memutar kedua puting itu. Sesekali dikecupnya bergantian dan dijilatnya puncak puting itu perlahan seolah sedang menggoda puting tersebut._

 _"Yeah.. uhmm.." Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat menyeringai sebelum mengulum kuat puting kanan Baekhyun sementara dijepitnya puting kiri Baekhyun kasar dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Dimainkannya lidahnya di atas puting Baekhyun yang berada dalam mulutnya._ _Baekhyun melenguh pelan menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol pada putingnya._

 _"Hnnhh.. Chan.." Digigitnya jari-jarinya di mulutnya._

 _"Baby, andai kau bisa melihat betapa indahnya dirimu sekarang."_

 _"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu, Chanyeol. Lebih baik mulutmu kau gunakan untuk hal lain! Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal._

 _"Of course, baby." Mulut Chanyeol pun kembali melahap puting milik Baekhyun. Memainkannya dengan lidahnya sambil sesekali menggelitikinya dengan giginya kemudian dihisapnya._

 _Tangan kanan Chanyeol perlahan merangkak turun dan membuka kancing celana Baekhyun dan menurunkan resletingnya. Baekhyun pun sontak mengangkat bokongnya dan memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan celana dan pakaian dalamnya. Sekarang Baekhyun terbaring polos terkecuali kemeja terbuka lebar yang masih melekat di badannya. Penisnya sudah ereksi dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari ujungnya. Baekhyun sudah sangat terangsang sekarang._

 _"Enjoying the view, Chanyeol?"_

 _"Hell, yeah!"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian membuka perlahan kancing kemeja Chanyeol. "Rasanya tidak adil kalau hanya aku saja yang telanjang, kan?"_

 _Kemeja Chanyeol pun dilempar asal oleh Baekhyun ke atas lantai. Jari lentik Baekhyun tampak mengusap-usap gembungan di celana Chanyeol._

 _"Aku prihatin melihatnya. Penismu terlihat sangat sesak di dalam sini."_

 _Chanyeol mendesis nikmat, "kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Keluarkan dia dari sangkarnya."_

 _Jari Baekhyun pun bangkit ke posisi duduk sama seperti Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan resleting celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari celananya._

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi menungging ke arah Chanyeol._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika melihat dirinya di dalam video menungging dan memamerkan bokongnya ke arah kamera. Memang dari sudut kamera ini, tidak terlihat tapi terdengar jelas bahwa Baekhyun yang berada dalam video itu sedang memberikan Chanyeol _blowjob._ Desisan nikmat yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun serasa meremang, bercampur dengan suara hisapan dan kecapan yang dihasilkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Dilihatnya Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara rambutnya sementara kepalanya terlihat maju mundur menikmati penis Chanyeol di mulutnya.

 _"Cukup Baekhyun, aku tak ingin keluar di mulutmu." Baekhyun bergumam pun memberikan jilatan terakhir dari ujung hingga ke pangkal penis Chanyeol sebelum kembali berbaring ke posisi tidur dan mengangkang membuka kakinya lebar-lebar._

 _"Ready for the main course, Chanyeol?"_

 _"Always."_

 _Chanyeol mengambil botol pelumas dari dalam laci kemudian menumpahkan isi botol itu membasahi jari-jari tangan kanannya. Satu jari pun masuk perlahan ke lubang anal Baekhyun dan maju mundur perlahan, menyiapkan Baekhyun untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar._

 _"Kau bisa memasukkan jari berikutnya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan jari-jari Chanyeol di dalam dirinya. Terkadang jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak dengan tempo cepat sebelum bersilang di dalam sana, membuka akses lebih lebar lagi. Ditemukannya pula prostat milik Baekhyun dan digodanya sesekali yang membuat Baekhyun menjerit nikmat atas perlakuan yang diterimanya._

 _"Aku rasa kau sudah siap." Chanyeol pun menarik jari-jarinya dan menuangkan pelumas ke tangan kanannya lagi dan mengusapkannya ke penis miliknya sebelum memasuki Baekhyun. Rektum milik Baekhyun sangat ketat. Akan susah dimasuki tanpa jumlah pelumas yang banyak._

 _Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun setengah melayang, pundaknya masih berada di atas tempat tidur sementara pinggangnya melayang, ditopang oleh kedua tangan Chanyeol yang melebarkan kedua pahanya di udara._

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Seharusnya dia menghapus video sialan ini, bukannya malah menontonnya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tapi kenapa dia malah membiarkan video ini terus terputar.

 _Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat dia merasakan ujung penis Chanyeol masuk menerobos rektumnya. Dengan sekali sentak, penis Chanyeol pun amblas seluruhnya ke dalam liang Baekhyun. Tak butuh lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan tempo tusukan yang cepat. Baekhyun meremas sprei tempat tidur kasar tiap kali penis Chanyeol menyapa prostat miliknya._

 _"Ahh.. Chan.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengerang. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai puas melihat dirinya yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat di atas ranjang. Satu hentakan keras ke prostat miliknya dan badan Baekhyun pun membusung layaknya busur sementara mulutnya berteriak tak tahan._

 _Secara refleks pun Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya._

 _"Ahhh.. Chan... Chan... Mmmhh.."_

 _"Menggodaku, Baekhyun? Nakal sekali."_

 _"Hihi.. tapi kau menyukainya..hnnn—ahhh..."_

 _"Baekhyun—Ah! Ketat sekali.. sshhh.."_

Baekhyun melihat perubahan raut wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi. Nampak jelas di video itu bahwa sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan keluar dan mendapatkan pelampiasannya. Dan betul saja. Tak lama dilihatnya Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya makin dalam ke dalam dirinya di video itu. Suara geraman Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan dan bisa didengarnya suaranya sendiri juga menderu sebelum kemudian dia juga mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol di dalam video itu pun jatuh ke atas Baekhyun. Lalu mereka berciuman panjang saling memanggut satu sama lain dengan napas yang terputus-putus tubuh mereka masih saling terkait satu sama lain.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."_

 _"Aku pun mencin—"_

Baekhyun mematikan video tersebut dan melempar ponsel itu ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Ditariknya selimut membungkus seluruh dirinya. Bibirnya terkatup menahan emosi. 7 tahun lebih berlalu dan dia bahkan masih menyimpan rasa yang begitu besar pada Chanyeol. 7 tahun sudah berlalu. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah _move on_ dari dulu.

Baekhyun tahu Jongin menyukainya. Setiap tahunnya Jongin selalu datang di bulan Mei, mengunjunginya di China untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama. Jongin terlihat begitu tulus, tak pernah meminta apapun dari Baekhyun. Hanya terus menunjukkan perasaannya namun selalu ditepis oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun lah yang terus menghindari topik menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Korea untuk mungkin waktu yang cukup lama. Dia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membuka hatinya untuk Jongin. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah menikah, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pria yang sudah menikah?

Bersama Jongin, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Kan?

Baekhyun pun akhirnya terlelap sambil mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jongin lah jalan terbaik yang harus ditempuhnya.

Apapun yang terjadi dia tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol seenaknya kembali masuk dalam kehidupannya, atau lebih buruk lagi, hatinya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: halo readers sekalian, jumpa lagi di chapter terbaru ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Chanbaek momentnya hanya flashback nonton video sih, tapi untuk sementara cukuplah ya. wkwkwkwk!

Jika kecewa maafkan, saya hanya manusia biasa TvT)/

Seperti biasa tidak menerima tagihan fic lain di kolom komentar ini. Masukkan tagihan di kolom yang sesuai ya. Chu chu~

See you in next chapter!


End file.
